


Stupid Angel-Face

by KC_darling



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Caning, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pranks, Premature Ejaculation, Punishment, Topless Sunbathing, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Voyeurism, Whipping, cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 87,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Tom is 17 and still a virgin. Well, it's not easy to meet girls at an all-boys  boarding school. Luckily it's the summer holidays. Where he has an interesting encounter with his sister's best friend, Marie. There is only one problem...
After playing a prank with his friends, he meets another woman, Claire. At first she's only interested in him taking care of her garden until another prank...Then she makes a suggestion to him that will change his life.





	1. Marie

It was the second to last week of the school year and Tom was grateful as most other boys. He couldn't wait for the summer, to sleep until afternoon, to hang out with his mates and go partying in the evenings. He might even meet a girl he fancied.

Only weeks before he had met a girl at a pub when they sneaked out of their boarding school one night. They had danced and eventually even kissed. And had they not been caught sneaking back in, he would have tried to see her again and by now he even might have lost his virginity. Stupid teachers.

Unlike most of his friends he still was a virgin at the age of 17 which sort of drove him nuts but so far all the girls he went out with didn't want to go any further. And frankly being at boarding school with only boys didn't make it easier to meet girls.

He was standing in the shower cubical and trying to get rid of his morning wood but his thoughts betrayed him and he couldn't bring any helpful image to his mind. Well, he certainly couldn't go to class with that raging hard-on. 

Frustrated he stared down at his huge erection. "For fuck's sake!" Once more he wrapped his long fingers around himself and continued to wank. Suddenly he had to think of his older sister's best friend, Marie, and how they had hung out a couple of weeks ago over the weekend.  
Their parents had gone out together and Marie stayed at their place.  
It was already late but he couldn't sleep. He knew the girls would still be up and so he thought he would go over to his sister's room and talk with them. On his way there he stopped in the bathroom to pee and just when he was on his way out he heard a voice and footsteps coming towards him.

No idea why but he had stepped into the bath tub and hid behind the shower curtain. A moment later Marie had stepped in holding her pyjamas, a cotton shirt and some tight shorts (really short ones).   
From his hiding place he had peeked out and watched her undress to her underwear, then she used the toilet and on seeing her legs spread, cunt perfectly presented to him, he had gotten hard, obviously. On her way back to the sink she dropped her panties and finally her bra exposing her large, round tits that bounced lightly as she walked over to the dresser that held clean towels.  
He hadn't even touched himself but precum was already leaking from his slit. He watched her as she washed her perfect tits and even her pussy. Barely holding in a gasp he eventually ejaculated into his cotton shorts. Damn, he really needed sex.

And just like then in his bathroom back home it worked just as well now, even if he only had the mental images. Soon he would see her again and maybe she would be interested in him. He was younger than her but that shouldn't be a problem as he was big, bigger than most older boys he had seen in the showers after their rugby training where he often got jealous side glances from other boys.  
He quickly finished and got dressed. Grabbing a quick breakfast he ran to the spot where he had arranged to meet with his best friend Joey.  
"Hey, finally. Where have you been?"  
"Busy. And now let's do this." They had stolen some stuff from the chemistry room, each one only a few things, so it wouldn't be too obvious. Now they mixed those ingredients together. 

"Okay. I'll deposit it in Mr. Terrance's class room. It's always empty Wednesday for the first period. And by the time Mr. McDouglas wants to start his stupid Maths exam the smoke should slowly fill the floor."  
The boys giggled at their plan and separated. Tom really hated Maths and he would do anything to get out of this stupid exam.

Of course it worked brilliantly and just when they were five minutes into the test the fire alarm went off. Unfortunately for Tom it soon was detected that it was just a smoke-bomb and the test was continued.  
After class he packed his stuff and wanted to head back to his dormitory when headmaster Wilkes and Mr. Terrace came into their class room. For a moment they talked to Mr. Kelvin his tutor until he finally called his name.  
"Tom, would you stay here, please."  
Damn!

Someone had seen him come out of the empty classroom and given him away to the headmaster, which meant he had detention until the end of term and also at the beginning of the next one. Plus his parents were informed and when his dad came to pick him up the first thing he did was slap him across the face.  
Well, somehow he deserved it as the smoke-bomb had only been the most recent of his pranks.  
"Your mother is too easy on you!", was his father's simple comment.

His parents had divorced a while ago and while his dad still lived in their old house in Oxford, their mum lived on the coast close to her brothers and sisters where she grew up.  
Tom spent the weekend with his dad but as he had to work during the week, he brought him to his mum on Sunday afternoon telling her about all the pranks the school had informed him about.  
While his sisters giggled at all of this at first, soon a fight broke out between their parents about their children’s upbringing.  
After about an hour of loud screams their dad finally left and Tom started to relax. Holidays! Finally!

He was reading a book when his mum showed up in his room sitting down on his bed beside him.  
"Hi, darling."  
"Mum."  
"I guess you've heard what your dad said about me being too careless with you."  
"Yes?" Shit, this didn't sound good.  
"You know, I think he might be right. At least a bit."  
"Mum, I..."  
"You have house arrest for two weeks. Sorry."  
"What?! But mum, it's holidays!" He tried his puppy eyes which always worked with his mum, she couldn't say no to her angelic boy.  
"Tom, please... Okay, one week."  
"Mum!"  
"No. One week. No visits from friends or going out." Drawing the line she got up and went for the door.   
"Fuck!"

Well, this didn't keep Tom from sneaking out of his window at night and spending time with some friends drinking beer, night after night. And as usual they caused mayhem during that time.

Friday night Tom wasn't interested in going out as Marie was once again hanging around at their house. To Tom's misery she was wearing a tiny top which barely covered her breasts and hot pants showing of her long, perfect legs.  
He was lying shirtless in the garden sunbathing when she arrived reading a book and trying to get rid of his hangover from the previous night.   
"Hi, Tom." She greeted him and he immediately could feel his blood rushing down to his cock. Raising a leg he tried to cover his growing bulge. "Marie." He wanted to sound indifferent, but had it worked?  
She sat down on one of the garden chairs crossing her legs and smiling at him. He knew he was quite the bean pole but no matter what he did his muscles didn't grow much.  
"How was school this year?"  
"Not too shabby, I'd say. You?"  
"University is really cool." She accentuated the first word as if showing him that he was a still a child for her.  
"Right."  
His sister came out with some glasses and they talked about this and that while drinking iced tea and enjoying the sun.

Tom soon excused himself and went up to his room where he locked the door and wanked off three times to the thought of her naked body.  
After making them dinner his mum excused herself as she was invited to go to the theatre with friends and left them alone. The girls watched some stupid movie in the living room so he decided to go upstairs to grab a shower. Once again he couldn't keep his fingers off of himself...

Eventually he went back downstairs but stopped on the way as he heard his older sister and Marie talk about boys. He carefully sat down on the stairs and listened.  
"So, you and Kyle have finally done it?" Marie asked his sister and he almost jumped up as he didn't want to hear that really.  
"Yeah, was about time. Don't you think?"  
"Sure. How was it?"  
"Alright, I guess."  
"Better than with Ben?"  
"Hmm. I'm not sure, yet. What about you?"  
"I told you that I'll wait for the right one."  
"So Max wasn't?"  
"He just tried to get into my panties, like the rest. I sometimes hate my body."  
"Because it's perfect?"  
"No because the guys just see me as an inspiration to wank off to."  
"And that's bad because...?"  
"I mean even your little angel-faced brother got a hard-on when he saw me today!" His sister burst out laughing. "That's not funny."  
"I thought you like him?"  
"He's nice, sure. And funny. But not like that. He's a boy. Well, apart from his large cock, I guess."  
"Oh, for fuck's sake! Uh! That's gross."  
"You haven't noticed, have you?"  
"What? I am surely not staring at my little brother's crotch!"  
"But I am. Just as he is staring at my tits."  
"Let's go upstairs and listen to some music. And not talk about my brother's dick, okay!"  
They both giggled and went upstairs.

A few hours later Tom was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was quite hot in his room so he decided to sleep in nothing but a pair of cotton boxers. The window was open and the light breeze gently caressed his skin. The house was quiet and everyone seemed to be asleep but once more his dirty teenager fantasy got in his way and he once more thought about the way Marie's breasts had slightly bounced whilst walking. His sexually over-active brain created an image of her jumping up and down naked and in the blink of an eye he was hard.   
"Fuck, not again!" It almost was like when he was 13 where even the tiniest hint of a breast made him hard and he would wake with sticky shorts pretty much every morning.  
He pushed the blanket down and freed his erection which was already painfully hard. Pushing his foreskin back he ran his fingertips over the sensitive tip, unaware that his gasps had drawn the attention of a certain girl to his door which was accidentally open a bit and a pair of brown eyes were watching him how he pleasured himself.

In the morning he was up rather early, hard again, obviously. He tiptoed to the bathroom wanting to take a cold shower, surely he couldn't wank off again. Just when he had stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed the bathroom door opened and Marie came in sleepily blinking her eyes. Yawning she headed for the toilet and just like last time she sat down giving him a perfect view. This time he couldn't hold back a gasp but luckily she didn't hear him. 

Pulling her panties back up she headed to the door but a few feet away she abruptly stopped as she had caught a movement from the corner of her eye. The shower curtain had moved, she was sure about that but as she looked over there, she couldn't see anything. Almost she would have turned to leave but there it was again something had twitched against the plastic. 

With one quick move she pulled the curtain back and there he was, the boy she had watched the previous night. Naked and hard. Their eyes met and for a moment nobody moved or said anything until Tom suddenly dropped his hand covering himself, not quite successfully.  
"Good morning, Tom."  
"Morning." He whispered huskily. "I wanted to take a shower." He suddenly felt the need to explain himself.  
"Right." Something crossed her mind. "Have you watched me?" She looked down to where his hands hardly covered his erection.  
"I... It... I already had..."  
"Morning wood, ha?" She had had boyfriends before who from time to time had that problem in the morning but she hadn't trusted any of them nearly enough to do something sexual with them, so she hadn't seen a cock as close as Tom's so far. And somehow she suddenly felt bold. "Can I touch?"  
Tom nearly did a double take. Did she just really say that?  
"Sorry. I didn't..."  
"Lock the door." He heard himself whisper. 

A smile spread on her face as she did what he had said. Turning around again she somehow felt eager about the whole thing.   
And Tom felt this was his chance to get a close up of her as well. "You may. But you take off your clothes as well."  
She grinned and for a moment he thought she would laugh at him and run out but instead she reached for the hem of her shirt, biting her lip, and pulled it over her head revealing her naked breasts. Tom let out a gasp on seeing her like that and right in front of him while his cock twitched lightly.  
Next she brushed off her shorts again blushing slightly as she felt his eyes on her body, she had never been completely naked in front of a boy before.  
"You look beautiful." Tom complimented her and she immediately relaxed a bit. Maybe it was helpful that it was her best friend's little brother and it had a bit of a "small-children-playing character" to her.  
She stepped closer to where Tom was standing in the tub and eventually bent down and carefully poked at his hard dick with her index finger. First she was fascinated about how hard it actually felt and then the silkiness of his skin surprised her. 

Looking up at him she slowly wrapped her fingers around him and pushed his foreskin back over his pink, swollen head. In wonder she watched as from the slit in his shaft a slightly milky fluid was dripping out. Carefully she pressed her finger to his slit which made him whimper lightly as he reached up and gently ran his fingers through her hair.  
Flinching back a little she stood back up straight and Tom was amazed how her soft looking nipples had become hard. God, he wanted to touch her!  
"Have you ever done anything like this?" She shyly asked.  
"What? Letting a beautiful girl touch my dick? No."  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
He held in for a moment thinking if he should lie but somehow he didn't care about what she thought about him being a 17-year-old virgin as he knew she was as well, even with 19. "Yes."

A soft smile spread over her face as she bend forwards again her breasts dangling down. Next she reached for his heavy testicles and squeezed first lightly and then harder.  
"Ow! You don't have too much experience yourself, do you?"  
"No." Without hesitation she answered. For her it was obvious anyway.   
More precum dripped from his slit and in a sudden urge of curiosity she stuck out her tongue and licked at his head which was enough to send him over the edge as he came with a groan all over her face and tits.  
"Shit! I'm so sorry." He blushed from head to toe while she disbelievingly stared at him tasting his cum on her tongue.

Between her own legs a hard throbbing had started and she needed to ease that, or maybe he could. "It's fine. Just help me wash it off."   
With that she stepped past a dumbfounded Tom into the shower and started to run the water over them both. Like an eager child with a new toy he immediately reached for her and ran his fingers curiously over her round breasts to her nipples where he started rolling and tugging them making her moan.  
"Use your mouth." He did and it was nearly enough for her to orgasm but not quite, she needed his touch somewhere else.  
"Have you ever seen a pussy up close?" She asked and he shyly shrugged his shoulders thinking about the drawn picture there teacher had used during sex education.  
"Not really." The closest in real life had been hers on the toilet really.  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yes." His answer came without thinking and she immediately sat onto the edge of the tub and spread her legs.   
Tom was already getting hard again as he knelt down between her spread legs taking a closer look.   
"Give me your hand." She took his long fingers into her hand and guided him towards her pussy. "That's the clitoris. That little, slightly hard nub. Can you feel that?"  
His jaw dropped and he simply nodded.  
"Outer and inner folds. And what the big whole is for you can guess, right?" She teased him but he was still staring in awe, his curls soaking wet by now just as her tunnel.  
"Rub my clit, Tom. Please."  
He didn't nod or anything just did what she had told him to and a moment later her moans got louder. Out of instinct he wrapped his lips around her hard nipple and sucked while he gently entered her with one finger. And right then he could feel and hear it, her orgasm.

Panting hard she got up and washed her chest and face before quickly stepping out of the tub leaving Tom half hard and dumbfounded.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Back to bed. And so should you." She grabbed a fresh towel and dried herself off as quickly as possible. Tom watched her in awe, his cock hardening further when her tits bounced lightly. When she was dry enough for her liking she got back into her pyjamas and headed for the door.  
"Wait, Marie. Do you want to go out with me?"  
She stopped and smiled. "When?"  
Her tone was a bit weird so he quickly spat out "Tonight. Dinner and maybe a movie?"  
Chuckling she went over to him "Your sister hasn't told you that I'll spend the rest of the summer with my grandma in Nebraska, has she?"  
Tom shook his head staring at her.  
"Of course not. But I tell you what, big boy," she glanced at his erection "you can take me out when I'm back." With that she winked at him, squeezed his balls again and left the room without turning around again.

After he had cum all over the tiles he quickly washed his hair and dried himself. Getting into his shorts he thought he must still be dreaming and all of this never happened. She hadn't really touched his dick or run her tongue over him. The image of his sperm on her face and tits came back to his head and he blushed. She really must think he couldn't hold back. Well, he couldn't really, not around her.  
He lay back into his bed rolling to his side thinking about how soft her breasts had felt beneath his touch and how her hard nipples felt against his lips and tongue. With a content smile he fell asleep again dreaming of himself shoving more into her then just his fingertip. This was his first wet dream in years...


	2. Claire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first encounter of Tom and Claire

Luckily his mum ended the house arrest a day early, so he could go out with his friends without sneaking out of his window. They spent the weekend drinking and dancing which then took Tom the whole Monday to get rid off his hangover.

Tuesday late morning they met in the town to figure out what to do with the rest of the day. They were waiting for two more people to get going. As it was a really nice day they had decided to go to the lake near town and spent the day swimming and having fun.   
Greg and Bob had just disappeared into the grocery store across the park where they were waiting and sitting about in the grass. Those two were already 18, so they needed to get their beer and booze supply for the rest of the day.  
Tom was just chewing on a blade of grass when a Bentley pulled up in front of the antiques shop.  
"Look at that, Tom. That's Claire deWinter, she bought the huge villa, the O'Donalds used to own. Mum said she bought it with the money from her divorce. She's also CEO of some company, I've heard. Stinking rich, anyway. And hot!"  
Just like to proof that the car door opened and impossibly long legs stepped out. She was wearing a short and tight dress that accentuated her curves perfectly.  
"Look at those knockers! Surely silicon."  
She was in her mid 30s, had long dark hair, a perfectly carved face, full lips and amazing green eyes.  
Her eyes wandered over to the boys and a deprecating grin spread over her face.  
"Bitch." One of them hissed.  
Swaying her round hips she disappeared into the store.

A few moments later their alcohol arrived.   
"Great, now we're only waiting for Ben and Chris to bring our food and we're ready to go."  
Just when their friends arrived Miss deWinter came out of the store carrying a heavy looking dresser. She struggled to hold it and nearly dropped it onto the pavement.  
That was something that Tom had never understood, why Mrs. Hurst, who owned the store, didn't employ someone to deliver the antiques to her customers.  
With a click on a button the boot of the car opened and she tried to lift the dresser up and shove it into the back of the car. Needless to say she didn't make it. With a loud 'bang' it landed on the pavement again. She crouched down and tried again but as she tried to stand up again the top of her dress got caught on a handle and was tugged down revealing her red lace bra, plus the skirt of her dress had slipped up a little as well.  
The boys were howling with laughter as they enjoyed the view. With an annoyed look she snarled over at them.   
"Grow up, you little wankers. If you'd be men you'd help me!"  
Still laughing they got up and onto their bikes and sped off towards the lake. Tom, however, held in a moment thinking about whether or not to help her.  
"Come on, Hiddles." Pete snarled angrily at him.  
With that he quickly followed his friends under the interested gaze of Miss deWinter.

Once there they each opened a beer bottle and downed it. They had ridden around to the side away from town as most people stayed on the other side and for now they had the whole shore for themselves, which wasn't bad at all, Tom thought. As they had decided to come here spontaneously nobody had any swimming trunks with them.

 

 

After finishing their first bottle some of his friends started to undress and the rest soon followed. Tom wanted to go in his undies like some others but Pete, the leader of their group, challenged them all to go fully naked. Tom was hesitant, not that he was shy in front of the others but what if some girls would come by and see them...

"Come on, you chicken!" Pete jumped into the water followed by the most others, only Tom, Greg and Ben remained in their undies on the shore.  
"Guys, come on, we don't care if you've got tiny cocks. And there is nobody else here."  
While the other two blushed, Tom was slightly furious. His was definitely the biggest dick among his friends, by far. Clenching his jaw he finally pulled his boxers down and the giggling and chuckling from them had stopped abruptly, at least until Greg shouted "Doesn't help to have a huge dick, if no girl let's you fuck her!"  
Now he blushed from head to toe before snarling back "Only to your information: I recently had a girl giving me a blow job." He knew "blow job" wasn't the correct word really but they didn't know.  
"Oh, Tom had a wet dream!"  
"Fuck you!" He finally also jumped into the water and they splashed and dipped each other in the water. He could have felt offended but he knew that was how they were, the next moment they would tease another one over something.

After their lunch, consisting of some sandwiches, they lay in the shadows of a huge oak tree, most of them still naked - one of them Tom, who somehow felt self-confident knowing that he had touched a girl and surely when Marie would be back they would go further.  
He had just came out of the water and was lying naked in the grass with his eyes closed when his friends whistled. He quickly sat up only to see the woman from earlier walk past them in a navy-blue bathing suit. Looking back over her shoulder her gaze fell on Tom, or better his naked manhood.  
She disappeared behind some bushes where she spread out a blanket and made herself comfortable.

The day went on and soon the afternoon turned into evening and the boys still had loads of beer and booze to finish. Each one of them was more or less drunk but at that point in their undies again as only a few feet away three girls were lying.  
When they had arrived his friends were actually comparing the length of their cocks, everyone but Tom, who was lying in the grass watching slightly amused. The girls had suddenly walked past giggling to each other before saying in unison "Hi, Tom." He had blushed crimson red and a few moments later his friends started to get back into their undies, so did he.

By the time the sun was slowly setting they were utterly pissed, including the three girls who had joined them. As a result they also were rather loud and people started staring at them all the way from the opposite shore.  
Someone had also brought joints. Although Tom had no idea who, he found himself smoking one and he really enjoyed the feeling.  
Tom was just downing another bottle of beer when Miss deWinter walked past them.  
"You better stop this shit, before any of you drowns. Nevermind the families with small children on the other side.  
"I tell you something," Pete babbled "you show us your tits and we'll be quiet."  
"Pathetic," she whispered and left them alone.  
"Oh, come on. There's no point in going to the plastic surgeon and then not show your knockers around."  
They all laughed out loud at that.  
"Hot MILF!" Ben commented.  
"I don't think she's a mother," Greg laughed "but yeah, I'd like to fuck her as well."  
"No chance, mate. Haven't you seen the way she stared at Tom's dick earlier. She likes them big. Hey Tommy, maybe you should pay her a visit and shag her. Perhaps she will let you..."

They drank even more until suddenly four men were standing around them.  
"Okay, boys. Party is over. IDs, please."  
Shit, someone had called the cops.  
After they all had gotten dressed the policemen took them to the station and put them into a cell and they would only get out if a parent would pick them up, except for the two full age guys, anyway.  
"Surely that deWinter bitch called the cops! Fucking cunt!"

Like most other parents his mother was furious when she picked up her drunken and, as she found out, high son. She shouted at him all the way home and on the way up to his bed. He fell down onto it face first and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was asleep.  
The next morning, or better early afternoon when he came down, his mum sat him on the sofa.  
"What the hell were you thinking?! Getting drunk and smoking marijuana! Thank God, your father is paying for that boarding school. God knows, what you'd be doing all the year otherwise. I'm really disappointed, Thomas. Obviously, you'll have house arrest for another week. And I expect you to help me in the house and garden."  
He was about to protest when she added "Or do you want me to call your father?"  
Shaking his head he tried his puppy eyes but she just huffed angrily and went outside.

In the early evening he got a text from Pete.   
-Revenge tonight. Meet behind the school. 10 pm.-  
Yes, that was a good idea. That bitch would pay for giving them in.

So at 9.30 he said he would go upstairs, read a bit and then sleep. Locking his door he climbed out the window and headed for their meeting point. Out of ten boys only four made it, the others clearly still under their parents watch. So as when at 10.30 still nobody else had shown up they made their way to the villa.  
"What are we going to do?" Tom asked.  
"Don't know. We'll see." 

They climbed over the high wall surrounding the house and hid in some bushes waiting until the lights in the house were turned off.  
"Okay, we'll piss into her pool and pluck her flowers. Our mums surely will be delighted to get a nice flower bouquet."  
Eventually at 11.30 the lights went out and they ran over to the pool. Brad, however, didn't, he instead went over to her terrace and dropped his pants.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Tom asked while pulling his dick out and starting to pee.  
"I need to poo, mate. Nice surpr..."

Right then the lights went on and a stern female voice yelled "What the fuck is going on?!"  
Cursing they quickly got going. Tom's long legs carried him away the fastes while he tried to get his cock back into his shorts. He soon could see the high wall thinking he was save, right then he stumbled over a tree root and fell.   
Sharp pain shot through his knee and palms as he heard his friends passing him. "Come on, Hiddles! Get going!"  
However, they didn't help him back onto his feet and a moment later were over the wall. Tom hobbled towards it as well when he heard someone behind him.  
"Don't you move!"  
He turned his head seeing Miss deWinter standing right behind him with a baseball bat. Not knowing what to say or do he slowly turned towards her raising his hands.  
"Should have watched your step, ha? Come on. In you go, then we'll call your parents and take care of your wounds. Oh, and zip up."  
Nodding he tugged up his zipper and followed her inside.

In the bright light of her living room Tom got a good view of her black satin night gown and her erect nipples beneath it. He couldn't help but stare wondering how she looked naked.  
Seeing his gaze she wrapped her robe around herself.   
"So, Tom, right? What is your last name? Or better, what is your parents phone number?"  
"I am really sorry but can't we deal with this somehow else?"  
"You're injured. I won't let you go like that and then perhaps lie in a ditch till morning."  
"Alright." He gave her his mother's phone number and she left him alone.  
His eyes wandered around the room taking in her furniture and pictures on the wall. Then something on the sofa caught his attention. Was that a dildo? One of this strap-on dildos? And next to it was a long wooden stick. WTF?

Right then she came back in holding a first-aid-kit. She knelt before him and cleaned his wounds while he tried not to scream due to the burning of the iodine.  
It didn't take long and there was a ring on the door, his mum, surely.  
Miss deWinter got up and headed for the door and moments later came back in with his furious looking mum. "Thomas!" She was angrily glaring at him as she came closer and for the first time, since he had been 12, she slapped him across the face.  
That was somehow worse than any scolding words as he knew he had really disappointed her this time.  
"I am really sorry for my son's behaviour, Miss deWinter. He normally is a good boy but when he hangs out with those guys..."  
"Well, it's not too bad. The pool can be cleaned easily."  
"And you will do that. Either you bring your friends to help you or alone. I don't care!"  
"Yes." He whispered meekly.  
"Who were they anyway?" He surely wouldn't give them away so he just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, then you'll clean up all alone. What else can we do to compensate for this mess?"  
"Actually, I could use some help in the garden. It's quite a mess."  
"Of course. Tom, you'll do whatever Miss deWinter tells you to!"  
"But m..."  
"That wasn't a question!"

The two women talked for a bit with his mum telling her about some of his pranks and that he easily got bored. Afterwards they helped him up and brought him to the car.  
With a smile Miss deWinter said "See you tomorrow morning 9 o'clock, Tom. Good night."  
9 o'clock that must be a joke!

Once home his mum went straight to bed without saying another word to him and he knew he had really messed up.   
Of course his door was locked, so in order to get to bed he had to climb in through the window again with his injured hands and knee. Tears ran down his face when he had finally managed to get in and small trails of blood were running down his leg again.   
He cleaned his wounds in the bathroom and finally went to bed. It was already 1.30.


	3. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to work for Miss deWinter in order to make up for his behaviour.  
> But what has she planned?

At 8.30 his mum woke him by stealing his blanket saying "Get out. You have to be at Miss deWinters in half an hour. And when you're done you come straight back home."  
Lazily he stretched and headed for the shower still half asleep. After getting dressed he went downstairs wanting to eat breakfast but to his surprise nothing was prepared. His mum sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and sipping at her coffee.  
Tom felt so angry, she had never treated him like that!

Swearing under his breath he rode into town on his bicycle to get something from the local bakery. By the time he was finished eating, it was already 9.30 and he didn't give a shit though. For a moment he thought about not going to that bitch's house at all but what if his mum really told his dad...   
He had always been quite strict with him which probably came from his own upbringing and he had repeatedly slapped him already.

So he slowly made his way to the villa outside town where he finally rang at the door bell at 9.40. He was buzzed in and even before he had ridden up the driveway, the door opened and an angry looking Miss deWinter awaited him. "You are late, Thomas!"  
"And?" He found her outfit amusing, wrapped in a bathrobe she was wearing high-heels, so he couldn't help a grin.  
"Don't be so disrespectful!" With one quick movement she slapped him full force across the face.  
Holding his cheek he glared down at her. How dared she? "Fuck you!" He said turning around in order to leave but he wasn't fast enough as this time she struck him on the other side of his face.   
"And now, go to the pool and start cleaning it."  
"After this? Surely not! You can be glad, if I don't go to the police!"  
She smiled at him before saying in a calm voice "Well, officer, I haven't seen the boy since he and his friends urinated into my pool last night. - How does that sound for you?"  
"But you can't do this!" He protested, his hurt ego crying in a dark corner somewhere.  
"I can and I will again, if you don’t get going. There are simple rules you will obey. So be a good boy and get going, otherwise..."  
"You're not my mum!"  
"No, luckily. And now come." 

Confused he stared at her as she turned and led the way towards the pool.   
"I've already let out the water, so you can start scrubbing it. Oh, and get rid of your friend's little surprise over there." She gestured to the terrace where Brad had crouched down and left his disgusting excrements.  
Great, now he could clean everything up but he wouldn't give his friends away, if that was what that bitch wanted.

It turned out the pool hadn't been cleaned ever since she had moved into the villa and Tom soon was sweating in the hot summer sun whilst scrubbing the light blue tiles of the rather big pool. He had started with cleaning the terrace and once it was clean he saw what mess the pool actually was. He surely would be busy here for the rest of the day.  
Wiping the sweat from his forehead he watched Miss deWinter come out, still in her robe, with a large glass of lemonade. Crouching down at the edge of the pool she said "Here. I don't want you to faint. And lunch will be ready any moment as well. So why don't you take a break?"  
Grateful he nodded as he sipped at the cold liquid.   
When she got back up her robe slipped open on top a little and Tom thought that for a brief moment he could have seen her nipple. Was she naked beneath the robe?  
Shaking his head he took another gulp and continued at least until she summoned him for lunch.

She had set up two dishes with pasta at her kitchen island where she told him to take a seat. The food smelled delicious and he soon shoved spoon after spoon into his mouth.   
"Good?" She asked at some point and he just nodded.  
When he was finished he carried his dish over to the sink which earned him a smile from her. "Thomas, why are you doing so much shit? So to speak. You seem to be a fine, young man." She had also seen him struggle to help her just yesterday and was rather curious.  
"You know nothing about me." He hissed and went back outside to finish his task as fast as possible.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought," Claire deWinter mused while watching the cute boy with the curly hair go back to work.  
She quickly put on the dish washer before slipping out of her robe. Well, he wasn't ready for that, yet. So she got into her tight black bikini that barely left anything to the fantasy. Grabbing her latest guidebook about BDSM she headed outside but she loved a challenge, and maybe she could even use her experience with him for her next book. How it would work out, was fully up to the boy's reaction to her.

Tom was scrubbing the side tiles of the pool when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye and as he turned he saw her coming outside wearing a tiny thong and a bra that barely covered her huge breasts.   
Despite him immediately glancing away his body betrayed him as his blood rushed to his cock. Damn, he wished he had turned on undies this morning.  
Reaching his hand into his pocket he tried to adjust himself so it wasn't too obvious that he had a hard on, after all this woman technically could be his mother.   
She hid her face behind a book, so he found himself glancing at her every few moments. Then the book title caught his attention "Bondage - for males and females" with a picture of tightly bound breasts and a male chest with ropes around it.

Forcing his gaze away from her he tried to concentrate on his task which slowly worked and his dick got back to flaccid. But he hadn't taken her evil plan into consideration.  
And as the sun finally was full force on the pool and her deck chair she put away her book and opened her top dropping it on the floor right next to her. She didn't look over to the boy but the sudden pause in his scrubbing was an obvious sign that he had watched her.  
Waiting until she heard him scrub again she grabbed the bottle of sun screen and started working it into her skin, first her long legs and then her chest which was enough for Tom to come undone in his shorts. Fuck!

She caught him staring and smiled. "Be a good boy and do my back. Would you?"  
Automatically he found himself nodding and a moment later climbing out of the pool, luckily he had decided on a pair of black cotton shorts this morning. At least until his mum did the washing, his mind corrected him.  
She handed him the bottle and bent slightly forward "Are you finished soon?"  
"Yeah, sure." He just wanted to leave and he, luckily, only had a few tiles left.  
"Good. I don't mind if you want to go for a swim then."  
"No, thanks." I'd rather go home, his mind added.  
"Oh, okay. Eager. I see. But you surely won't finish mowing the lawn today anyway."  
"What?"  
"Well," she looked at him over her shoulder "the deal was that you'll help me in the garden."  
"But I thought..."  
"That it was only the pool? Don't you remember the conversation with your mother last night?"  
Dumbfounded he shook his head which made him look so much like a little, innocent boy.  
"No. I asked your mum for you to help me in the garden and she said you should do whatever I tell you to do! So..."  
"But..."  
"Finish the pool for now and then either you can go for a swim or go home. By the way, how will you explain the mess in your shorts to your mother?"  
Raising an eyebrow she looked at him and he immediately blushed from head to toe.  
"Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment."  
Without saying anything else he went back to the pool and after a few more minutes he was finished. 

As he climbs out she was standing on the top of the ladder waiting for him, her chest still bare. Automatically his eyes wandered to her heavy breasts. Surely no silicon, he thought as he once more could feel the blood rushing to his groin. He stepped past her but due to her closeness his shoulder was touching her tits lightly. At that moment he just wanted to run the water back into the pool and leave.  
"You know, I can help you with that."  
Slightly confused he looked at her over his shoulder. He surely didn't need her help to fill the pool again.   
Shaking his head he started the water and watched as it slowly filled the large pool. He almost did a double take when she suddenly was standing next to him reaching for his semi-hard dick.  
"Your girlfriend won't be happy if you come the minute she takes her shirt off." She ran her finger along his length and again his body betrayed him as he got rock-hard because of her soft caress. "Or touches you."  
He took a step back to disconnect her fingers from him and snarled "Don't fucking touch me!" Then he added in an even more sinister tone "I could get you arrested for this."  
"What did I do? I sunbathed in my garden and you came undone into your shorts."  
"You know that I am 17! This is sexual harassment!"  
"17? I thought you look younger. Well, at 17 you definitely should be able to control your ejaculation. Have you ever even made it into your girlfriend's cunt?" Again he was blushing from head to toe. She made him feel so uneasy. "Oh, right. I forgot. You are still a virgin. And let me tell you, if don't learn to control yourself, you will stay one."  
He didn't say anything, just wanted to run. But to get to his bike he needed to go past her and should he touch her boobs again he knew he would come again.  
"I wonder what happens if I take off my thong as well..."  
"Leave me alone, for fuck's sake!"  
To his surprise she shrugged her shoulders and headed back to her chair, her breasts bouncing with every step.

Quickly he ran for the door hearing her shout after him.  
"See you tomorrow. And your mum will be waiting for you."

His erection was painful by now, so he stopped as soon as her house was out of sight, walked over to some high hedges and freed his dick. After two strokes he shot his seed against the leafs of the dog rose in front of him.  
Inspecting the white mess in his shorts he cursed himself again for not wearing undies. Somehow he needed to sneak the shorts into the laundry without his mum noticing - plus the two pairs hidden under his bed.

On his way down the main street he saw Pete waving him over and without thinking much really, he drove over to the small park where they had met the day before.  
"Hey, Hiddles. What's up?"  
"Not much."  
"Got caught by the bitch?"  
"Yeah. Stupid cunt called my mum and now I'm her fucking gardener!"  
Pete, Greg and two others burst out laughing.  
"That's not funny, mate! What about you coming along tomorrow and helping me? You were there as well."  
"But she doesn't know, does she?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Good boy. Here have a beer with us."  
That was what he needed now, a cool, refreshing beer. One became three and he smoked another joint until Mr. Holloway from the grocery store drove them away. While the others went over to the school to continue drinking there, Tom went home. After all, he didn't want his mum to become suspicious. Little did he know that she already knew he didn't go home straight away.

So when he put his bike into the garage and went over to the house, she was already waiting for him with a stern look on his face.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Gardening, as you well know."  
"And the two hours since you left there?"  
His jaw dropped and he found himself lost for words.  
"I said come straight home afterwards. But no. You're betraying my trust. Plus you've been late this morning." His facial expression must have been utterly stupid as she added "I asked her to call me as soon as you leave. After all you still have house arrest."  
"I just met Pete and some others."  
"Pete? He's the worst. You've been drinking again, haven't you?" Sighing in resignation she fell onto the sofa. "Thomas, I don't want you to have contact with this boy anymore. And if you don't do what I tell you to, I'll have to send you to Oxford, to your dad."  
"No, mum. Please." He didn't want to as over there he didn't have a single friend anymore and his dad was really strict, plus working a lot, so he'd be locked in the house all day.  
"Then be a good boy and do what I tell you!"  
"Yes, mum."

So he found himself on his bike again the next morning cycling up the small hill to the villa. This time it was only five past nine when he arrived.  
"Good morning, Thomas. Almost on time today." She opened again in her robe wearing high-heels and he could clearly see her cleavage. "Come in."  
She led him to the living room where she stopped "Do you want a coffee or tea before you start?"   
Shrugging his shoulders he eventually nodded briefly. "Coffee, please."  
"Milk or sugar?"  
"Black, please."   
"So young and drinking black coffee? Sit. I'll be right back." She gestured him to sit on the sofa which he slowly did. Leaning back his butt hit something hard and as he reached back, he suddenly had the strap-on dildo from two nights ago in hand. Quickly dropping it and putting a pillow over it he felt himself blushing.  
"You are rather shy about sex, are you not?" She stood in the door watching him.  
"None of your business." He whispered looking from her to the coffee table in front of him and suddenly he wished he hadn't. All over the table were pictures of naked men or women, some cuffed or bound, others touching themselves, etc.   
He blushed even deeper and again his body responded in the usual way which of course didn't go unnoticed.  
"I'm looking for pictures for my new BDSM magazine. What's your favourite?" She asked innocently.

Tom had no idea what BDSM was, so he just shrugged his shoulder but his stare was on one to the right: a girl bound to a hook on the ceiling, her body wrapped in a harness of ropes and her legs held open by a wooden stick.  
"Her name is Anne. She actually lives down in, ahm... Can't remember now. That's one of my favourites, too. Might be the cover."  
"So you are a publisher?" Tom finally managed to rip his eyes away from the pictures and looked at Miss deWinter sipping at his coffee.  
"Yes. I run a publishing company for erotic literature, from books to magazines, and so on."  
"I suspect most people around here don't know about that? I mean it's the country after all."  
"You are rather clever, Thomas. Most people only know that I'm a CEO which is true."  
"Just Tom, please. I hate Thomas."  
"Why is that so... Thomas?"  
He glared at her angrily but didn't answer.  
"So your mum said you're going to Eton. Not bad."  
"Dad insisted."  
"You don't like it?"  
"It's alright I guess. The teachers are mostly really good."  
"Your mum also said you're sort of a book worm when she manages to keep you away from those others."

The truth was he loved books but he didn't want to be an outsider, so he hung out with the guys when sometimes he'd rather be in his room reading. However, that was none of her business so he just shrugged his shoulders again.  
"She also told me about some of your pra..."  
"I thought I was here to work!" Tom cut her off as he'd rather finish as fast as possible here and leave. He couldn't exactly tell what it was but something about her made him feel uneasy and it wasn't just that he had a hard-on again in front of her.  
"I just thought getting to know each other won't hurt but if you insist... The lawn mower is in the shed behind the house, as is the rake. I don't think you'll manage to finish today. But the weather forecast for the next days isn't bad, so take your time."

Murmuring curse words under his breath he walked outside thinking that the property wasn't that big and if he hurried a little he would be done tonight. However, when he opened the shed his jaw dropped. Her lawn mower was a real old one, one without engine and especially near the walls the grass was rather high. Yeah, this would take him at least two days.

Cursing he started his task and only after ten minutes the sweat was running down his face and body. As quickly as possible he walked up and down her garden and an hour later he had managed to mow a strip of about 9 ft which wasn't even near to a quarter of the whole garden.   
At least Miss deWinter brought him something to drink before going back inside, still in her ridiculous outfit. 

By lunch time Tom had managed to rake the grass of those 9 ft. The sweat was running down his whole body now and his shirt was soaked through. Like the day before he was invited to the kitchen to eat with her.  
"Here, I've got you a towel, so you can dry off a little."  
"Thanks."  
She was already sitting at the kitchen island and poking in her food whilst turning the pages in some sort of book. As Tom got closer she was looking at a picture of two guys wearing tight leather thongs with their cocks out and each guy's fingers wrapped around the others hard cock while kissing with tongue and everything.  
He slowly started eating trying not to just gulp it down as he was actually starving.  
Then out of the blue she asked "You're not gay, are you?"  
"No." He hated that question and he got it asked quite often. "Do I look like that?"  
"A bit maybe. But that also just could be your shyness around women. Well, I guess in a boarding school with only boys that's normal. Besides it was quite obvious yesterday that you're not gay."  
Shaking his head lightly he brushed away the thoughts of her heavy breasts in the sun and how soft her skin had felt beneath his fingers. Great! Too late! His erection was already growing again. At least he wore a pair of tight briefs today.  
As quickly as possible he finished eating and went back outside continuing his work.

Like the day before she came outside in the afternoon, this time not even bothering about a bra. And while Tom worked like a bull, she lay there in the sun reading or swimming.   
Tom was so pissed off that he didn't even notice his hard-on growing while he watched her jump up and own on the small diving board before she let herself fall into the water.

At around four she came over to him while he loaded some grass onto a barrow and tapped his shoulder. Startled he spun around nearly crashing into her bare chest.  
"Hey, why don't you finish for today? You've been working quite hard. Come on, swim a round in the pool."  
There was nothing he would have liked more but after all it was her pool and she was there, so he just wanted to get away from her.  
"No, thanks. I'd rather go home."  
"Your loss." She shrugged her shoulders. "See you tomorrow morning then."  
"But tomorrow is Saturday."  
"And?" She put her sunglasses back on her nose and walked back to her deck chair.  
Inwardly he was steaming. If she had helped him, they surely would be nearly finished by now. But no madame was lying around with her stupid, gigantic tits while he worked his ass off.

The next day was pretty much the same, only that she was even too lazy to get up and get something to drink from the kitchen. So when she called for Tom the third time to bring her a glass of lemonade his rage took over.   
Hissing a quiet "sure" he grabbed her empty glass and headed inside, his hand in his pocket slowly stroking his hardening dick. "I'll use the toilet on my way." He quickly added in order not to be too conspicuous.   
Once in the kitchen he wanked off as fast as possible and it didn't take long until he could feel his orgasm approach. Grabbing the empty glass he shot his sticky seed into it.   
Stupid bitch!   
Then he filled the it with the lemonade from the fridge grinning over his entire face.

For himself he took a bottle of water before going back out.  
"Thank you, Thomas. Good boy." He turned to go back to his task as she stopped him."Thomas!" His blood froze for a moment. "Why don't you sit with me for a moment?"  
"I'm busy."  
"Come on, don't be so hostile."  
"You could move your fucking ass and at least help me a bit!" He snarled at her.  
A grin formed on her face as she sipped on the lemonade and Tom had to fight back his own grin.   
"Then before you go, be a good boy and rub sun screen on my back." She nodded her head towards the bottle on the floor next to her.  
While he did she took another sip of the lemonade and this time he couldn't help the grin. Sweet revenge. And right then he had another idea on how to pay her back... 


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clair teaches Tom a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit smuttier now ;-)   
> Enjoy

When he got home at 5 o'clock his mum hurried him to take a shower and get changed as they were invited to a barbecue at his uncle's. He was in no mood to go, nevermind he was feeling utterly exhausted but nonetheless he got ready. At least he wouldn't have to spend his evening in his room.

The party turned out to be quite fun. There was dancing and laughing. His cousins had also invited a group of friends including some girls his age. His cousin, Matt's girlfriend even asked him to dance with her as Matt wouldn't. So he ended up on the dance floor with her and at one point they were dancing really close and as she wiggled her ass against his crotch the inevitable happened: he got hard.  
Of course she realised it and immediately left him behind walking back over to her boyfriend. 

For the next few songs his aunt took over, luckily not dancing too close.   
First he had thought it would be a boring and dull evening but it actually was quite fun.   
Exhausted he grabbed a bottle of coke and headed for the house as he needed to pee. He entered over the terrace into the kitchen. Then he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. A fit of giggles from the living room suddenly made him stop.  
"He really got hard? Only because you were dancing?" More giggles came from the room.  
"I heard he was big? A friend of mine saw him at the lake this week. Naked!"  
"What's the point if he comes just from looking at you?!" Again they broke out laughing. "Actually, Marie - you know Marie, right? Anyway, she stayed with Sarah's before she left for Nebraska. He was about to take a shower as she walked in. He watched her pee and when she caught him he was hard. She got closer to him asking to touch him. He wanted her to take off her clothes and as she had and reached for his dick he came right in her face!"  
Tom blushed deeply from head to toe as they once more laughed about him. How could she tell anybody?!  
"Then he asked her to go out with him. He really thinks he's got a chance with her!"  
"I think that's cute."  
"Like him. Come on, he looks like 7 and not 17 with that stupid angel face and those curls!"  
As they laughed again Tom could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Quietly he made his way to the bathroom and afterwards to the library where he hid in a dark corner reading a book while tears streamed down his face.

A few hours later his sister Emma found him hunched into a corner still reading.  
"Mum! He's here!" And then to him "Everything alright?"  
"Sure. Why can't you guys just leave me alone?"  
"Because we're going home." His mum suddenly was standing in front of him as well. "I was worried..."  
"What? That I wandered off to hang out with my friends instead of sitting around guys who laugh about me?"  
"Tom, please. You're such a clever boy. You don't need those idiots. And no-one is laughing about you."  
"No, of course not. And why have friends if you can sit in your room by yourself?" His words dripped with sarcasm.  
"You know why you're being punished. And now come on. Let's go home."

He spent most of the night lying awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, the girls words still ringing in his ears. Stupid angel face... Right!  
He still couldn't believe that Marie had told anybody about there encounter, surely leaving away the details how fast she had orgasmed as well. He was used to being the loser, the outsider, the geek everybody looked down on. And nobody understood him, only his friend Joey from school but he was away with his parents and would only return in time for the new term.

Eventually he fell asleep dreaming about a tall, dark-haired woman with green eyes, who sat on his bed half naked and stroked his cock lazily until he came.

"Tom, lunch is ready. Get up sleepy-head."  
Blinking his eyes he rolled to the side curling into his bed even more. The sun was up high already but he still felt sleepy.  
"Come on, I made roast beef." A hand tousled his hair and blinking again he saw his mum standing next to his bed looking down on him. "It's already past 12. Get out."  
She grabbed his blanket and before he could react she tugged it down revealing his still sticky shorts. On seeing that her son had obviously had been "excited" over night she blushed and turned to leave.  
"Just get dressed and come downstairs." Immediately she exited his room leaving him alone with his shame. Another reason to hate that deWinter bitch!

In the afternoon they lay in the garden, his mum and sisters and Tom. While the women were talking and playing, Tom had put on his headphones and listened to music whilst dozing lightly. It was still way too hot for a normal English summer and he'd rather gone to the lake or anything.   
Out of the blue an idea struck him as he watched his sister rub some sun screen onto her skin. It was the same brand as Miss deWinter's.   
Stifling a grin Tom went inside in search for more bottles and it didn't take long until he found one in the bathroom cabinet.   
Next he headed to the basement where he soon found the bucket with white paint they had used in spring holidays to paint the living room. It had taken almost two weeks to get rid of the last couple of white freckles on his skin.  
From a few sheets of paper he built a funnel and filled some paint into the sun screen bottle. Shaking it he made sure the lotion and paint where mixed together. Great, if she didn't throw him out after that...   
He just hoped she'd start with her stupid tits!

Eagerly he got up Monday morning, made a quick breakfast and cycled to Miss deWinter's villa but unlike the other times he was in a good mood, the sun screen bottle tugged away in a pocket of his baggy shorts.  
When she opened, she was on the phone talking to someone. Waving him in she turned and headed down the hallway. Tom crossed the living room for the terrace and to his luck her sun screen bottle was already standing on the dresser next to the door. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't watching he switched the two bottles before heading outside towards the shed, whistling.

As the days before she spent the morning working indoors before making lunch and then, only half an hour after he had resumed his lawn mowing, she came outside, topless of course. With amusement Tom saw she held a book in one hand and the sun screen in the other.   
She slipped her long legs onto the deck chair and grabbed the sun screen. Unfortunately Tom was mowing the bit behind the house and if he didn't stop he wouldn't see how it happened.   
Well, he'd surely see the result not much later. With a huge grin he headed towards the garden wall when suddenly he hit a rock with the mower. Cursing he pulled it back to check the damage done to the mower. Damn, one of the blades was twisted lightly. Great, now it would even take more effort.  
A sudden pain shot into his left ear and in shock he lifted his hand to it, only to meet another hand. As he slowly turned he realised Miss deWinter was standing next to him tugging his ear. Her face was full of anger and her chest was covered in white paint.

*****

She was quite reluctant around him. Had he been older, she would have hit him the very first night. After all he had no idea of her reputation in the BDSM scene as a very strict and unforgiving domina.   
There was nothing that annoyed her more than disrespectfulness and that was exactly what the boy had shown her repeatedly. And not even the slaps across his face had changed his attitude. He hadn't even thanked her for the lunch she prepared, not once.   
He could have made his life a hell of a lot easier, had he just shown her some respect. But no he wasn't on time, not a single day he had been there on the arranged time, which was the simplest way of showing some respect.  
She had hid the big lawn mower with the gas engine behind some boards. If he wanted it the hard way...

Same was true for working on Saturday; she would rather have gone out Friday night and slept in till noon but he had to learn his lesson. The fact that he generally got a hard-on whenever she was sunbathing was a bonus to her which amused her greatly. She even had offered him some help with that, but again just got a disrespectful answer. A simple "no, thanks" would have saved him the torture of rubbing it onto her back or bringing her something to drink. Although she was well aware that the boy surely would spit in her drink or something. 

She had immediately noticed that he had done something with this one glass as he had a self-content expression on his face. Right that moment she wanted to put him over her knee and spank him and not out of some sexual desire she usually felt when spanking someone but only to teach him some respect. However, she had let it slip telling herself "he's just a boy".

Then Monday came and as usually he was late even if it was only for a bit over five minutes. But compared to the other days his mood seemed to be lighter somehow. Maybe he had had a good weekend.   
She had been on the phone with her photographer talking about what she wanted for the cover of the magazine's new edition. Afterwards she went through several articles deciding which would make it to the magazine and finally preparing lunch.  
Little did the poor boy know that not only he could use bodily fluids in her drink...

Again without saying "thanks" he disappeared outside to resume his task. By evening he surely would be finished but he wasn't out yet, her hedges could use a trim and she had already talked about that with his mother who seemed only too happy to see her son busy and taken care of.  
Getting into her string she looked at herself in the mirror of her bedroom. Thanks to the boy and the uncommon hot English summer her skin already had a nice colour. Pinching her nipples until they were hard she grabbed a book and headed back downstairs. On her way out she grabbed her sun screen smiling to herself that this would be a new round of torture for the boy.

She watched him disappearing behind the house as she squeezed a bit of the lotion into her hand and her eyes still in his direction started to rub it onto her naked chest. Did the lotion smell a bit funny?  
When she looked down and saw that her upper chest was covered in white paint, she immediately jumped up without thinking and ran after the boy who was just bent over looking at the lawn mower. Her brain was pretty much in domina mode when she reached him and tugged him upright on his ear. He would pay for this!

He tried to fight her as she tugged him behind her towards the house. Cursing and slapping her hand he nearly escaped but she was strong and could easily handle him to her liking.  
Once in the living room her eyes immediately landed on the cane on the dresser near her sofa. Grabbing it she bend him over the back of the sofa and started. She would teach him a lesson, if he wanted or not. All possible consequences for her were blacked out by her blind rage at that moment.

*****

Tom's ear was burning like fire but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it free.  
"Fucking bitch, let me go!" She led him towards the house and he already anticipated being thrown out. Well, she surely wouldn't call his mum as she would have to admit that she had been half naked around him.

To his surprise she didn't bring him to the door but into the living room. From the corner of his eye he saw that she picked something up before she bent him over the back of the sofa holding him there.  
"I'll teach you a lesson, little shit!" The first blow landed on his butt and he screamed in pain, tears filling his eyes. "You disrespectful... SLAP ...little... SLAP ...wanker! SLAP You and your friends... SLAP ...come to my house... SLAP ...and piss and shit into my garden... SLAP ...and I am nice to you... SLAP ...even offering my help with your little problem... SLAP ...and all you are, is being disrespectful to me. SLAP You are nothing... SLAP ...but a little boy... SLAP ...that can't control his ejaculation! SLAP Fucking pussy!"  
After each blow Tom whined in agony while struggling against her hold but she was just too strong. When the tenth blow landed on his luckily fabric-covered behind he stopped struggling and tears were unstoppably running down his face.  
There were three more rather hard blows after she had finished her little speech before she let go of him.  
"Pathetic!"  
He didn't move, just stayed where she had put him and cried, cried like a baby. Putting the cane down, back onto the dresser, she looked over at him and watched him for a moment. Had she been too hard on him?  
No, she decided quickly, he could take that, after all she had caned him with his clothes on, so it couldn't be that bad. Walking over to him she gently stroked through his sweat-damp curls. Then the domina in her lifted him up and dragged him to the front of the sofa. She sat down and pulled him on his side and into her lap while placing his head onto her chest, just above her breasts, not thinking about the white paint there.   
After all she was a very good domina and the after-care was one of the most important things with subs, so she held him there stroking over his hair and body while his hot tears fell onto her skin.  
"Shhhh. Everything alright. You've been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished. Shhhh."

Continuing like that his tears soon subsided slowly and then he whispered a quiet "I'm sorry." Did he really just say that? Maybe he wasn't a hopeless case after all.  
Eventually he sat up slightly wincing when his butt made contact with her sofa. The side of his face was slightly covered in paint now as well.  
His eyes fell to her tits, now barely visible under the paint, and could feel the blood rushing into his dick. Had his face been resting there just a moment ago?  
"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully, only now thinking what would happen if he told the police.  
Shrugging his shoulders he leaned back against her seeking her comfort. Or was he just using the situation to get a feel of her tits.  
"You made me really angry, you know. And you never make a domina angry."  
He blinked at her looking slightly confused.  
"You don't know what a domina is, do you?"  
Shaking his head he felt ashamed at his obvious ignorance concerning anything sexual. Of course he had heard the term before but didn't really know what it was.  
"Well, a domina controls her submissive, short sub, in every possible way, makes her partner submit to her. This doesn't have to be sexual all the time. And if the sub doesn't obey or doesn't fulfil his or her task properly she punishes the sub.   
I'm used to having control and be respected. So when you were so disrespectful, not only today, that added to my rage. And your little prank just was too much for me to take."  
She expected him to argue like he had before but instead he cuddled his head more against her whispering "sorry". She was utterly surprised how easily he fitted in to the role of a sub.

For the first time in ages he felt the comfort and, well, love he wanted. Not that his mum didn't love him, she only refused to show it to him recently. In some way he felt like a little child in that moment.  
Once again the girls' words rang in his ear "he looks like 7 and not 17 with that stupid angel face and those curl". Yeah, a 7-year-old who can't control his ejaculation. His behaviour right now proofed that again. A man would have stood up and gone back to work or just left, instead he was resting against her tit like some stupid, little toddler. 

Struggling he wanted to get up but she held him close, her tit against his neck.   
"Relax."  
"Let me go." His voice was filled with tears again.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing." He struggled even more raising his hand which coincidently touched her other breast in their fight and immediately his body responded with a full-on erection. Of course she caught that and, in order to ease him, ran her palm over his impressive bulge.   
"It's alright. I take it as a compliment."  
"Don't touch!" He whimpered, he didn't want to come in his pants again.  
"I told you that I can help you with that."  
"Really? How?" 

She could hear the desperation in his voice and quickly a suspicion came up in her mind. "Have you come too early with your girlfriend and she laughed at you or something?"  
"No. She isn't my girlfriend."  
"What happened?" She pulled him back against her and he started to tell her everything from the encounter in the bathroom to her friends talking about him.

"Stupid angel face? Really?" She had to chuckle at that.  
"Yeah." He snarled and finally escaped her touch standing up as sitting currently was no option.  
"Of course she left out the bit where you made her come. And you know why?"  
"Because it's embarrassing."  
"Yes. But not the fact that she did, more the fact that she liked what you did with her."  
"You think?"  
"No. I'm sure." Then a smile spread on her face "Come on let's see if we can get rid of that paint." She stood as well, grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom.  
Only when he looked into the mirror he saw that half of his face was covered in white.

Half a roll of paper towels and half a bottle turpentine later they both were clean again, more or less anyway. Tom just washed his hands when she approached with a bottle of lotion.  
"Take off your pants."  
"What? No!"  
"I just want to ease the pain on your butt or you do it yourself."  
Nodding he reached for the bottle. However, she still was staring at him.  
"Would you turn around, please."

Smiling she did, after all he had said "please". She could watch him anyway as there was a large mirror on the opposing wall. Clearly seeing the welts on his small, yet taut bottom she inhaled deeply feeling wetness start to pool between her legs. As he turned slightly she also got a good view of his genitals. Of course she had seen his cock at the lake already but his balls had been hidden between his spread legs but now...   
Suddenly she found herself wondering how his big penis would feel inside her, how it would stretch her tunnel.

When he was finished and tugged his pants back up he met her eyes in the mirror cursing.  
"Nothing I haven't seen before." She assured him.  
"Why are you still half naked anyway?" Annoyance in his voice he turned around hiding his once more growing erection.  
"How often a day do you masturbate?"  
"What?"  
"I want to help you! So?" She walked over to him.  
"Mostly once, sometimes more. As you know it doesn't take much that this is happening." He finally turned and gestured to his rock-hard dick.  
"Have talked about it with your dad?"  
Huffing he shook his hand.  
"Right. Your testicles are rather big as well, so there's a lot of sperm in there that wants to get out. But the biggest problem is here." She tabbed her finger against his head. "Here the erection starts. Do you want me to help you?"

Sighing he nodded "yes, please." He had enough of sticky boxers or inappropriate erections.  
"You will have to follow some rules then. Some of them easy, most not. Even if they sound easy."  
"Like?"  
"Obey me without arguing. Being punished however and whenever I decide you need to be, and so on."  
"Punished? Like hit?"  
"Not necessarily. There are more forms of punishment. Orgasm denial, for example, is a very effective one."  
Tom struggled with himself. Should he give her that much power over himself?  
"Don't worry, I'll make a list of rules, limits and what I expect from you. You can take that home, read through it and make up your mind. Meanwhile you could finish the lawn."  
"Well, I might have damaged the lawn mower. There was a rock in the grass."  
Grinning she took his hand "Come."

Tom's jaw dropped when she showed him the other lawn mower and he could feel anger building in him. "Why did you not show me this one right away? I could have finished already?!"  
"Watch your tone! If you'll agree to my rules, you'd get punished now! And had you not been so disrespectful from the start, your life here would have been way easier."

While he finished in the garden she sat on the terrace writing sheet after sheet with what she expected from their arrangement using former contracts with subs as inspiration, however, leaving out several things.

Soon Tom had finished and came over to her.  
"Finished?"  
"Yes. You?" He had to smile as she was still dressed in nothing but her thong.  
"Nearly. Why don't you jump in the pool?"  
"Okay. First I'll get something to drink though. What something?"  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Had her disciplinary action already worked a little?

About an hour later she walked over to the pool where Tom was lazily paddling up and down in his boxers.   
"Enjoying yourself?"  
"The pool's really nice."  
"I know. You should come out, otherwise your mum will kill me."  
Holding out a towel to him she smiled as his eyes were once more fixed on her breasts. "If you are a good boy, you may touch them tomorrow."  
He blushed at being caught while getting out and drying off.

A bit later they stood by the entrance and she handed him a stack of papers and the bottle of lotion.  
"Read through it carefully, make up your mind and come back tomorrow. We can talk about things you already know you won't do.   
Rub this on your buttocks when the pain gets too much. Oh and I've got some homework for you: masturbate and before you come, stop and think about something that turns you off, like your mum or something. Then repeat. You won't succeed immediately but after two or three times it should work."  
He nodded as he got onto his bike wincing as his butt made contact with the saddle.  
"See you tomorrow. Bye."  
"Nine on the dot! Bye!"

She watched him ride away standing and had to grin. Maybe she could make a good sub out of him.


	5. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom reads through the papers Claire gave him and becomes excited...

All the way home Tom tried to avoid his saddle with his sore butt and luckily he soon was at home. His mum was already waiting with dinner and smiled when he got in.  
"Hi, mum."  
"Hi. Dinner is ready."  
"Sure, I'll just go upstairs and change quickly." His boxers were still wet from swimming in the pool plus he wanted to rub some of the lotion onto his sore skin and get rid of the sheets of paper she had given him.  
All through dinner his mum stupidly grinned at him but he decided not to ask, probably Miss deWinter had said something like "he's such a good boy" and now she felt good about him again or something.

After dinner he went upstairs as his curiosity was too much to bear any longer, he needed to know what she had written down.  
He jumped on his bed and tugged the sheets from under his pillow and started reading.

 

  
_As you have never done anything like this I will generally educate you in the means of sex: different positions, what feels good, what not, etc. In the duration of this arrangement (should you agree to it) you'll sooner or later lose your virginity to me. You might think that is a good thing but please be aware that you can't get it back and you might wish later not to have done it with me but with someone special. Please think about this!!!_

_RULES_   
_1\. Respect_   
_I expect your full and utter respect. This starts with small words like "please" and "thank you", to things like punctuality or helping in the kitchen, etc. Also important is the tone of your voice, no sarcasm, no talking back. No eye rolling! And no pranks!_   
_(Respect is one of the most important things to me, so try your best or your butt will soon feel worse!)_   
_2\. Obeying_   
_I expect you to obey every of my commands without questions or arguing. I expect you to immediately execute my orders, no matter what they are. Every hesitation or disobedience will be severely punished!_   
_3\. Proper Addressing_   
_You will address me as appropriate for your position. You will use terms such as Lady Claire, my Lady, Madame Claire or my Queen. It's partly also respect and with this you show me your valuation._   
_4\. Immediate Responses / Speaking_   
_I expect you to answer me clearly and loudly when asked a question plus the proper addressing._   
_You only speak when I am talking to you. Should you feel the need to tell me something then you will come to me, eyes to the floor and use one of the above mentioned terms to get my attention._   
_5\. Pubic Hair_   
_In order for some means of punishment (and my personal preferences) you will trim or completely remove your pubic hair, either shaving or waxing both are fine._   
_(We can do that together for the first time after that I expect you to be like I want you to be as soon as you step through my door!)_   
_6\. Safewords_   
_These are used if there is anything you can't do, that crosses your boundaries, or the physical pain is getting too much e.g. during punishment._   
_The commonly used ones are "red" to emphasise that you can't continue and "yellow" for a break. You can go with these or think of ones you'd like more._   
_Please make sure to really only use them if you are past your limits. As if you use them too often I can't be sure where your boundaries really lie._   
_(Don't be afraid, we will start slow, so you shouldn't be needing a safeword at the start.)_   
_7\. Punishment_   
_Whenever I decide to punish you for an infraction (or just because I think you need to be punished) I will call for you and just like with point 2. there won't be any discussion of how you will be punished or why! There's also no arguing about the "amount" of punishment. If I say 20 lashes that isn't negotiable!_   
_(As you aren't really experienced in this I'll add a list with some means of punishment to give you an idea.)_   
_8\. Secrecy_   
_Everything that happens between us during this arrangement are staying only between us! As you are only 17 I have to be sure that you are aware of any consequences for me. I am offering this as help to educate you in several things concerning sex (mostly). I have to be able to trust you, so I might think of some sort of test as well..._   
_9\. Soft Limits_   
_These are things you or me are prepared to do under special circumstances. You probably won't know yet what that would be for you but we can find out together._   
_Mine is (I only got that one really): I won't let you fuck me in the ass unless you have been a very good boy._   
_10\. Hard Limits_   
_Similar as the point above, only that these are things you won't do no matter the circumstances ._   
_Mine are: No use of fire or sharp objects (such as knives...), nothing that will leave constant marks and nothing involving urine or excrements. And in your case: no photographs or video recordings of any kind._   
_11\. Protection_   
_You have surely heard of sexual transmittable diseases. I have been to a check up recently and am clean. You most likely are as well, as you haven't had sexual contacts yet. Nevertheless I would like to invite a friend of mine, a urologist to check you out. Or do you have one you go to?_   
_Until then any sexual acts are proceeded with condoms, etc._

_So this was the list of rules. Please read them again really carefully and make notes with any questions you have. And should you want to agree to this arrangement I expect you to learn them. Also, please write down anything you might think could be a limit for you (hard or soft) we will talk about this then._   
_When you've read this again think about your homework before you continue with the means of punishment ;-)_

 

 

Tom had to grin when he noticed that he somehow was already in the middle of his "homework" as his penis was already semi-hard. Without thinking he unbuttoned his shorts and tugged his dick out of his undies.  
Closing his eyes he thought of how she had stood next to him in the bathroom rubbing her tits clean or how he had accidentally touched her. Or even the soft flesh against his neck when he had been crying in her arms.  
Could he really let her do that? Let her educate him in sex?   
Well she was hot, that was sure and he was more than ready for his first sexual experience. And he definitely wouldn't talk to his dad about anything sex-related.  
Did it matter if she would be his first and not a girl he truly loved?  
He thought about Marie and about their encounter in the bathroom. Should he wait till she was back? But after she had told her friends about him coming just like that, did he even want to go out with her anymore?  
No, he wouldn't wait, he finally wanted to know how it felt to sleep with a woman, and Claire was a woman, a hot one. All the rest was just a bonus!

He felt his balls tighten as his orgasm neared, that was when he stopped and thought about the old Mrs. Jackson living next door in nothing but her bathing suit and the skin of her upper arms hanging down and her tits down at her be...  
Suddenly the door opened. "Thomas, sweeth... Oh, shit! I'm sorry!" Hadn't he locked it?   
Damn, his mum stared at him in shock, understandably so. Which mother wanted to see her son masturbating?  
"Fuck." He pulled his shorts up automatically even if she was already gone again. The good thing was though, it had worked: he hadn't come and he was back to semi-hard again.

He quickly tugged his dick away again thinking about whether to stay in his room or look what his mum wanted.  
As he needed to pee anyway he got up and headed to the bathroom after hiding the papers under his pillow. Walking down the hallway he listened but there wasn't a single sound.  
He used the toilet and headed back when his mum suddenly emerged from her bedroom.  
"Sweetheart. I'm really sorry. Do you want to talk about this?"  
Confused he looked at her. Did she really want to talk to him about masturbating? Shaking his head he took another step towards his room.  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you about Miss deWinter."  
Did she know anything?  
"I know you are angry that she is keeping you busy in your holidays but it's your own fault. I hope you'll learn that your actions have consequences and you working for her this summer is one of them. So, please behave, Tom."  
"Whatever!" He tried to sound indifferent and had managed quite well as his mum rolled her eyes.  
"You'll do whatever she tells you to! I know trimming the hedges, cleaning the house and so on will take some time and it's your holidays but you should have thought about this before you peed in her pool."  
Well, she was right, he would learn something from her but not what his mum wanted him to. Or so he believed...

Back in his room, after saying "good night" to his mum and sisters, he locked the door this time and jumped back onto his bed grabbing the paper under his pillow and continued reading.

 

  
_Now I come to the means of punishment and as you are completely inexperienced I'll write a short explanation as well. Not all of these are meant to hurt, they can also bring you pleasure when you are open to it. This should only help you to know what would await you if you agreed to the arrangement and should I really use one of this on you, I'll explain how it exactly works._

_1\. Spanking_   
_This can be in various ways, with the bare hand, a paddle, a belt, a riding crop etc. The slaps usually go on the butt, however, can also be applied to cock or balls._   
_2\. Whipping_   
_Pretty much like spanking, only with a whip._   
_3\. Caning_   
_Well, you've already experienced that, only it's worse when done to the naked skin (obviously)._   
_4\. Flogging_   
_Again simular to points 1, 2 and 3, only that it's done with a flogger and it's done to the whole body. (A flogger is like a whip only with more leather straps and sometimes pearls tied to the ends. I'm quite fond of it really...)_   
_5\. Bondage_   
_Binding with ropes, tape, etc., either only on your body or you'll be tied to some device, e.g. the bed. It's quite enjoyable really. Also handcuffs, spreader bars, etc. fall in this category._   
_6\. Suspension_   
_It's like device bondage, only that you're tied to the ceiling, swinging freely in the air._   
_7\. Vibrators + Dildos_   
_I guess you know what these are..._   
_8\. Anal Fingering + Fisting_   
_One or more fingers (or the whole fist) are eased into the asshole. (Don't worry, we'll start with max. 2 fingers)_   
_9\. Anal Plugs_   
_This is a device used to stretch your asshole in order to prepare for number 10. (it can be quite enjoyable as well)_   
_10\. Anal Penetration / Anal Sex_   
_I found that most men (and women) quite enjoy it. As I don't have a penis I'll use a dildo for that. (Don't worry we won't start with that)_   
_11\. Anal Hooks_   
_A hook that goes into the asshole and is either hung up on the ceiling or tied to a bondage harness._   
_12\. Orgasm Denial_   
_This is one of the most cruel punishments in my opinion as it can be quite painful._   
_13\. Milking_   
_This is pretty much the opposite of the previous one. With fingers or a vibrator against your prostate you are forced to come until your balls are empty. Sounds good? Might be at first..._   
_14\. Debasement and Exposure_   
_This can be done in various ways_   
_-a box or pillory: your hands and head are trapped in their and you are naked while you can't move. (Usually used in front of others)_   
_-Crossdressing (I guess you know what that means)_   
_-Collar: like a dog the sub wears a collar to show him (or her) whose she is. It can also be used with a leash to increase the debasement_   
_In my opinion this is one of the simplest punishments but one of the most effective ones._   
_15\. Cock and Ball Torture_   
_Again there are various ways to do this (and in your case probably the best way to deal with your problem)_   
_-Cock Ring: a ring tugged over the penis that stops or delays the ejaculation_   
_-Cock Cage: a device that "prevents" erections_   
_-Catheters or Plugs: either of this is inserted into the urethra in your penis._   
_-Weights: with ropes weights are bound to your genitals_   
_16\. Temperature Play_   
_The skin is treated with hot wax or ice, usually both combined. (Can also be applied on your genitals)_   
_17\. Nipple and Genital Clamps_   
_Similar to clothes-pegs these are put on your nipples, balls or cock (or other sensitive areas)_   
_18\. Gags_   
_These are used to keep you from talking, screaming, etc._

_It's also very likely that I will combine some of these frequently. But again I'll explain in due time._   
_I hope this doesn't scare you away. As I said we'll start slow and start with the basics and if you stick to the rules it won't be too bad..._   
_And now back to your homework (you're probably hard already anyway) and then think about whether you want to try this or not._   
_See you tomorrow. Slave. ;-)_

 

 

She had been right, he was already hard with all this "talking" about sex, so once more he freed his painfully hard dick and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft slowly stroking up and down.  
Soon he felt his orgasm build and stopped, his cock resting against his flat belly, again trying to think about Mrs. Jackson but to his misery his brain betrayed him and the image of Miss deWinter on the diving board came to his mind, her tits bouncing up and down as she j...  
"Fuck!" His cock twitched and in the next moment his seed landed all across his shirt and even his face.

He took off his shirt and wiped his cum off his face and also rubbed the soft fabric over the head of his penis cleaning it as well. Afterwards he got into his pyjamas and grabbed all his clothes with cum-marks on them. On tiptoes he sneaked into the basement making sure not to wake anybody as they seemed to be sleeping already - luckily. Once there he threw his stuff into the washer, together with some other clothes waiting to be washed and headed back upstairs.  
It was already 11 o'clock but he couldn't sleep, so he read through the papers again trying to remember the rules because he already knew that he at least wanted to try...


	6. First Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the smut begin...

When he woke the next morning Tom felt so very eager, at least until he saw his alarm clock. It was already 8.40! Why hadn't his mum woken him?  
He jumped out of bed, got dressed, used the bathroom and ran downstairs. Nobody was at home. Fuck!  
Without having breakfast he jumped onto his bike and cycled towards Miss deWinter's villa. It was 9.03 when he arrived there heavily panting. It didn't take long and her high-heels clicked towards him and a moment later she opened "Morning, Tom."  
Wanting to shine he said "Good morning, Lady Claire."  
Her right eyebrow went up "Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Okay. Then come in and let's talk about this." She led him to the living room and gestured for him to sit on the sofa. "Coffee?"  
"Yes, please."

It didn't take long for her to return and put a cup of coffee in front of him.  
"So, Tom. Any questions?" She sat down opposite him in a big armchair.  
"Yes. Ahm... What happens if I agree to everything now and after a while realise I don't like it?"  
"Just tell me. You can get out of this anytime."  
"Good." Sipping from his coffee he pulled out the papers from his shorts pocket.  
"I see you have done your homework. All of it?"  
"Yes."  
"How did it go?"  
"Ahm... Alright I guess."  
"So, did you manage not to cum?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Well, I didn't expect you to." She winked at him while drinking from her own cup.  
"So, with the hair. Is that really necessary?"  
"Yes!"  
"But if I am out with my friends and we..."  
"You swim naked in the lake?"  
"Yes."  
"Then tell them your girlfriend likes it that way or keep your pants on! That point is not up for discussion and you'll soon see why."  
"Okay. For the safewords I thought maybe "pool" instead of yellow and "paint" for red. Is that okay?"  
Chuckling she leaned back in her chair "Sure, Tom. Very creative."  
"About the punishment; as I read it you can do that whenever you want. But what if I haven't done anything wrong?"  
"You'll have to be a man about it and accept it. Arguing will only make it worse."  
Swallowing hard Tom thought how he could explain his doubts about the whole point better when she smiled and said "This is about trust, Tom. You'll need to trust me that I won't punish you without reason. Somtimes you'll surely not be happy about my decision but I'll have my reasons. And if it gets too much use a safeword. However, do not overuse them."  
"Okay." He would give it a try and if she punished him without reason he could end it. "About the limits, I don't really know as you've already written on here. But I don't know about those anal things. I'm not gay."  
Chuckling lightly she answered "Enjoying anal play has nothing to do with being gay, Tom. I'll show you and if you don't like it we still can add it to the list. Anything on my list you want to try despite being a limit for me?"  
"No. Absolutely not!"

"Good. What about the last rule? Do you have an urologist?"  
"No." Tom blushed, his dad once wanted to take him to one but luckily he had been too busy.  
"Do you want to go to one of your choice or should I call my friend?"  
"I don't think it is necessary. You know that I am still a virgin, so I can't have anything."  
"Have you ever heard of herpes or the papilloma virus? The latter causes cervical cancer. Some men have that virus and don't know about it which can be quite dangerous for women. Besides it can't be bad to get checked out regularly."  
"I don't know."  
"Don't worry. It'll be fine. I try to get a private appointment as soon as possible."  
"Fine."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"  
"Ahm, you wrote about vibrators and dildos 'I guess you know what these are...' Sure, I do but how will you use them?"  
"Teaching you to suck cock or for penetration for example."  
"Okay. I... I don't want to sound stupid but I'm really not sure about those whole punishment things. It's... It sounds a bit extreme." Had she just said... “Suck cock?”  
"Well, first, it might be if you are into vanilla... ahm, normal sex. But I'll just show you and if you don't like it just tell me. I'll explain everything to you when we get to it. Alright? And what harm can it do to know how to pleasure another man?"  
"I don't quite know... Okay I'll try."  
"No need to be afraid. Are you ready for your first lesson?"  
"Ahm, sure."  
"Good. Have you learned the rules yet?"  
"I tried to."  
"Take off your clothes!" Her tone abruptly changed into a commanding tone which immediately went to his cock making him hard.   
Obeying he eagerly jumped up almost knocking his cup over which made her chuckle. "Good boy."

A few moments later his shorts and t-shirt were lying on the sofa and he hesitated with his briefs.   
"Not so shy, sweety. Show me your big cock."  
Blushing he finally tugged his briefs down revealing his erection.  
"Hmm. I think you'll need a little help to get through this first lesson without shooting your cum all over my furniture. Stay right there. I'll be right back. Oh, and try to will your erection away, like you did last night."  
Nodding he stared after her which wasn't too helpful for his hard-on.   
Directing his thoughts towards Mrs. Jackson once again the throbbing soon declined a little and when she came back in he was only semi-hard again.  
"Very good. Now, turn those on." She threw a pair of tight, black latex hot pants at him. Usually they were hers but with his thin hips he'd surely fit in them and the quite restrictive fabric would surely help him to get through what she had planned.

Uncertain Tom turned the pants over in his hands looking at them.  
"The zipper goes in the back." She explained and watched as he shyly stepped into them and tugged them up over his butt. Once more blushing he adjusted his balls and cock to fit them into the tight fabric. While he tugged his balls between his legs he wanted to place his cock to the side for more comfort but not with Claire.  
She suddenly stood in front of him and shoved his cock also between his legs "We don't want it to spring free at some point!"   
Tom groaned as it was really tight and actually slightly painful with his still half-erected dick while she zipped him up and took a step back looking him up and down. "Perfect. Now we can proceed with your first lesson, which is the female body." With that she dropped her robe and, as Tom had thought sometimes, was completely naked beneath it.

Immediately he could feel the blood rushing into his dick and as result he groaned in pain as there wasn't a single inch for it to move.  
"Shhhh. Think about something that turns you off."  
He really tried but her naked body right in front of him made it impossible to get back control over his erection. His eyes followed her as she walked backwards to her armchair and sat down spreading her legs wide and placing them on the armrests on either side, so he had a perfect view of her pussy.  
Now a whimper emerged from his throat as he could feel droplets of cum drip into his confinement.  
"Come over here and kneel between my legs."  
Wordlessly he obeyed and so he was almost eye-level with her wet cunt.  
"Tell me what you know about the vagina."  
Swallowing hard he cleared his throat and mumbled "There are the outer and inner folds, then th..."  
"Show me." She took his right hand and guided his fingers to her exposed labia.  
"These are the outer folds." He shyly brushed his index finger over them and then her inner ones as he continued to speak "And these are the inner ones."  
"Good. Go on."  
"There is the clitoris." He tipped his finger to it and afterwards pulled his fingers back.  
"And?"  
"What?"  
"Is that all?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he looked ashamed down to the floor. Then a slap across his face brought his attention back to her.  
"I have asked you a question, boy!"  
Suddenly remembering the rules he quickly said "Yes, Lady Claire. That is all I know. I'm sorry." Of course he remembered that there was the vaginal tunnel leading to the uterus but he didn't want to sound like some weird geek.  
"Don't worry, that won't stay like that. Do I look different down there from that girl, Marie?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"What does?"  
"Your inner folds are bigger as is your clit. And she had hair."  
"Alright. And let me tell you every girl you'll meet looks a bit different down there, just as each penis looks a bit different. And now put your right hand back on my folds. - Good boy. In order to bring a woman pleasure it is important to know that not only the clit is sensitive but also the folds the outer ones less so than the inner ones. Go on, explore a little and see how my body reacts to your touch."  
His heart was beating fast and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he carefully caressed her cunt. First he rubbed his fingers over her plump outer folds and then the inner ones. 

For a while he tried all sorts of different things until she started moaning. Now his ambition was awakened and he started rubbing her clit like he had with Marie ignoring his painfully throbbing erection.  
"Good boy. Now stop. Time for the next lesson. The vaginal tunnel. What do you know about that?"  
"It leads to the uterus."  
"And?"  
"The penis is inserted there for sexual intercourse."  
"And?"  
"I don't know, Lady Claire."  
She smiled at his words, he was really pleasing her. "Never heard about the g-spot or the cervix?"  
"I've heard the word cervix before but I don't know what it is exactly, Lady Claire."  
"Insert your fingers into me!"

Without thinking he wanted to shove his whole hand into her which earned him another slap on the face.   
"Never do that! Not like that anyway!"  
"But you said I should..."  
Another slap on each cheek. "No arguing. And I know what I said. You never enter a girl with more than one finger at first, otherwise you might hurt her. Check how wet she is and if you find her wet enough you can add another finger."  
"I'm sorry, Lady Claire. I didn't want to hurt you."  
"It's alright, sweetling. Now do what I've told you." Carefully and slowly he entered her with his index finger. "Do you know how to make a girl wetter if she isn't wet enough?"  
"No, Lady Claire."  
"The more aroused a girl is the wetter her tunnel gets. So, what do you think?" Confused he looked at her. "Am I wet enough for another finger?"  
"I don't know, Lady Claire."  
"Can you easily thrust your finger in and out of me?"  
He pushed in and out of her a couple of times before answering "Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Good. Then add another finger."

Carefully he entered her with his index and middle finger.  
"Now press your fingers upwards, up to my belly. - Yes, like that. And now stroke over that side until you find my g-spot. You can't really feel it with your fingers but you'll see from my reaction."  
Slowly he moved his fingers in and out of her ever pressing against her soaking walls until a sudden gasp escaped her. Immediately stopping Tom brushed his fingers over the same spot again and again. In wonder he watched as she threw her head back, her nipples hardened and she began to moan. Smiling widely he continued.  
"Put your mouth... FUCK ...on my clit and... AAAH ...make me cum."  
He didn't need to be told twice and pressed his lips against her hard clit. Out of instinct he stuck out his tongue and pressed it firmly against her hard nub and it didn't take long until she was basically screaming with ecstasy. Somehow Tom felt proud to get this sounds from a grown woman and it even cheered him on more, so he leaned in even closer and sucked her clit into his mouth while one hand still stroked over her inner walls and the other one grabbed a breast.   
Then he could feel it: her walls tightened around his fingers and a loud scream came from her.

Automatically he sat back on his heals while she was struggling to calm down again palming his own painful erection through the tight pants and waiting for more instructions.  
Still panting hard she looked down on him then her lips curved to a beautiful smile. "Very well done, Tom. Good boy. You'll get a reward for that later. Now back to your lesson." She hadn't expected him to make her come as he hadn't much experience and it usually took her more to orgasm just like that. But maybe it was the forbidden aspect with the boy that aroused her so much.  
"Put those fingers back into me."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." They were still sticky with her juices when he slowly entered her even wetter cunt again.  
"Now move them in as far as you can. Aah! Fuck! Can you feel that on your fingertips?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"That's the cervix. You'll need to be careful with your huge penis as it hurts the girl when you enter her too fast. Take your time, let her adjust to your length and then fuck her."  
His erection was killing him but he didn't dare to ask her for relief and in the tight pants it was impossible to come.   
Curious he gently touched the soft ring at the end of her tunnel looking into her eyes in order to see how she reacts. Her nipples were still hard and she smiled down at him.  
"Get me that box from the dresser. Oh, and lick your fingers clean."  
Slightly shocked he stared at his drenched fingers and after a short moment of hesitation he stuck them into his mouth and licked. The taste was like nothing he had tried before; slightly salty but also sweet in a way. He liked it and so did his manhood. 

Quickly grabbing the cardboard box he returned to his previous position.  
"Such a good boy. How is your dick?"  
"Very hard, Lady Claire."  
"If you'll continue to be such a good boy, I'll reward you later." She winked at him while opening the box. The device she pulled out slightly shocked Tom. She wouldn't shove that into his butt, would she?  
"That is a speculum. It is used by gynaecologists to examin vaginas."   
Furrowing his brows he watched her shove it inside herself. What on Earth did she want now?

"I don't think it will harm you if you know how it looks inside a vagina. Turn the speculum 90 degrees and then open it. - Good. Now get the torch from the coffee table and have a look." She wasn't really comfortable but she felt it would be good for him if she was as open as possible with him - in a manner of speaking.  
"Now you should have a good view of the cervix." Did he look a bit pale? "Too much information?"  
Tom simply nodded as she reached down and pulled the speculum out of herself again. "Okay. You've been a really good boy." She tenderly petted his head as she slowly got up. "I need to make some phone calls and work a little. Meanwhile you can start trimming the hedges. You may put on your shirt but no other pants."  
With that she headed for her office glancing at his dumbfounded face over her shoulder.

"But if someone sees me?" He quickly said while getting onto his feet and reaching for his shirt.  
"No-one is here apart from me." She would punish him later for the arguing, plus for being late yet again but not now.  
"But if someone climbs the wall and sees me?"  
"He'll see a boy with a weird fashion choice and now go if you don't want to add more infractions to your list."  
Only now he realised that he had broken at least two rules: respect and obeying, so he quickly apologised. "I'm really sorry, Lady Claire."  
She smiled softly at him before she disappeared into her office.

Reluctant Tom stood there for a while thinking if he shouldn't better put his shorts on over the tight latex pants but that definitely would be disobeying.   
His dick was still painfully hard and he actually had tears in his eyes but he wanted to try, so he inhaled deeply a couple of times bringing the memory of his mum walking in on him back to his mind and finally the throbbing eased a bit.  
In the end he obeyed and went outside over to the shed where a ladder and a hedge trimmer were in some dark corner. And after adjusting the panties, so his balls were a bit more comfortable in the tight fabric he started his task.  
The work distracted his thoughts a little and he didn't think of her clenching walls, her soft breast and her taste on his tongue all the time.

When she came out to get him for lunch he had already trimmed half of the right side next to the house.  
"Looks good, Tom. Come on lunch is ready."

As usually they sat at the kitchen island eating.  
"Did you enjoy your first lesson?"  
"Yes. Thank you Lady Claire."  
"You are very welcome. How is your butt by the way?"  
"Not too bad. The lotion helps."  
"Good. Keep it, you might need it in the future."  
"I hope not."  
She just smiled at him knowing that he sooner or later would earn his next big punishment. For the afternoon she had different plans already.   
"What about your dick? Still hard?"  
"A little. Yes. Is that bad?"  
"Not too much. When you're done eating put these into the dishwasher and go back out and continue. I have to finish some work and when I'm done I'll come and get you for another lesson."  
"Yes, Lady Claire. May I use the bathroom first? Please?"  
"Such a good and polite boy today. Yes, you may. But don't jerk off!"  
"No, I won't. Thank you, Lady Claire."

The difficult thing about using the bathroom was that he immediately got fully hard as soon as he touched his dick and no matter what he tried it wouldn't become flaccid again.  
Desperate and with tears in his eyes he knocked on her office door, his dick standing proudly.  
"What is i..." As soon as she saw his hard cock she smiled "Won't get back down, will it?"  
"No, I tried everything. I'm so sorry, Lady Claire."  
"Don't be sorry. You haven't jerked off, that's good. Okay, put on your undies and shorts and continue working with those. And try not to cum."  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Thank you."

He did and when she came to get him one hour later he was still hard.  
"Come inside, go upstairs to the bathroom, take off your clothes and wait there for me."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." As quickly as possible he sprinted up the stairs brushing his t-shirt off on the way already while she watched him with an amused expression.

Once in the bathroom Tom shoved down his shorts and then reached for his briefs. He tugged them down as well but as the soft fabric brushed over his dick it was too much and he came all over them and his hand. Fuck!  
Tears of disappointment welled up in his eyes and then he heard steps coming towards him.

She walked towards the bathroom in nothing but a thong and bra expecting him to cum as soon as he saw her. But when she reached the door he turned slowly around to face her, his hand, belly and briefs covered with his seed and tears in his eyes.  
"I'm really sorry, my Lady. It just happened. I didn't touch myself."  
To Tom's surprise she smiled at him and came closer in her sexy outfit. She petted his head and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"It's alright. I actually thought you would cum way earlier. I mean with the boner you had after lunch... So, well done. Good boy."  
Now the tears ran freely and she pulled him even closer pressing his hard chest against her soft breasts.  
"You know, a couple of days ago you would have just jerked off in the bathroom but you came to me. I'm really proud of you. You managed to hold back over an hour. That's amazing. And now let's get you cleaned."  
Nodding he let go of her looking down at the mess that he had made. Another pair of undies he needed to hide from his mum!

She took a damp wash clothes and cleaned his cum from his skin. When he was clean enough for her liking she picked up his briefs and threw them into the laundry.  
"Now, time for your waxing."  
Swallowing hard Tom remembered the rule on her list and nodded.  
"I guess you've never done anything like this before?"  
"No, my Lady."  
"I won't lie, it will hurt especially the first time."  
"Can't we just shave it off, please?"  
"No. The skin is way smoother after the waxing. Come here and sit on the edge of the tub. I'll first cut it a little."  
With slightly shaking legs he obeyed and a moment later she knelt before him and cut his pubic hair with a pair of scissors. It didn't take long and she was finished.  
"Now take the big towel put it on my bed and lie down onto it. I'll prepare the rest."

Grabbing the towel with shaking fingers he headed to the door when he realised he didn't know where her bedroom was.  
"Lady Claire?"  
"Yes, Tom."  
"Ahm, where is your bedroom?"  
She smiled lovingly at him "First on the left."

Tom felt really nervous as he spread the towel on her bed, he had never done anything like this. Would it hurt?   
Slowly and insecure he grawled onto the bed and lay down on his back looking down at his trimmed dark-blonde curls. Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to the whole thing after all.   
A voice within him started laughing about him. "You're really a total pussy. You had your fingers in her cunt and made her cum! A little pain is a small price for having sex with a grown woman. God, and those tits!"  
Then another voice argued "That's exactly the problem. It wouldn't be forbidden otherwise. She's abusing you."

Just when she entered the room and put down the things she brought, they heard a distant roll of thunder. "Looks like that's it with the nice weather? Are you okay, Tom?"  
"Ahm, yeah."  
"Are you afraid of thunder storms?"  
"No. Not at all."  
"What s it then? And don't say nothing!"  
How could she know? "I was thinking if all this wasn't a big mistake."  
"Why? Haven't you enjoyed yourself earlier?"  
"I did, really did. Especially making you cum. But somehow... I don't know."  
"We can end this right now if you want."

He had made his decision, he wouldn't run away from a little pain! "No, I guess, I'm just a bit nervous about the waxing thing. Does it hurt a lot?"  
"If you ask me not more than the caning and it faints faster."  
"Okay, then. Can we start?" He swallowed and looked up at her.  
"Sure. Open your mouth!"  
He glanced slightly confused at her but obeyed. She brought something into view Tom had no idea what it was. Once again she seemed to read his mind as the thunder got a bit louder outside.  
"This is a gag. It can be fastened behind your head but for now I just thought you might want it to bite down on it. I won't close it, so you can easily pull it out if you want."  
She put it into place and stroked over his cheek before reaching for the small pot holding the hot wax.

With big eyes Tom watched her spread the wax around his cock and down from his belly button before putting white stripes on top. Then she smiled at him and tugged and tugged and tugged.  
It felt like she had just ripped his skin off and tears shot into his eyes while a muffled scream escaped him. Panting hard he realised the pain was already subsiding and that her hand was pressing against his skin.  
"Shhhh. Almost done. Wasn't that bad, right?" Winking at him she lifted her hand to reveal the now hairless skin. "Magnificent. Look at you. Now your dick looks even bigger."  
His eyes were fixated on the spot where her hand had just been and yes, his cock did look bigger.

"Now we'll do your balls." Casually she grabbed his penis and put it up against his belly before spreading the wax on his balls.  
He knew this would hurt even more so he gazed at her with his best pleading puppy eyes which made her smile.  
"You want your reward for being such a good boy earlier, do you not?" He nodded. "If your balls are all hairy I definitely won't suck you off. So?"  
A blow job? Really?! Eagerly nodding he closed his eyes and bit down on the gag preparing for the next rush of pain. And a moment later it came. As expected it was worse and this time tears ran down his cheeks.   
"One more and we're done. Such a good boy." She leaned forward and placed a kiss to the underside of his dick which in return got hard a little. Of course.

"Go on all fours and spread your legs."  
What would she do now?   
With shaking legs he obeyed and got into position and as she applied the wax from the underside of his balls to his ass he yelped in surprise.  
"That's the last one and then we are ready. Such a good boy." She stroked her fingers over the small of his back to make him relax a little and then tugged.  
For Tom it felt like she just had ripped off his balls but quickly the pain subsided and turned into a light throbbing.  
"That's it, very well done. Lie back down on your back, legs apart."  
He basically fell back into that position panting hard. First she took the gag out of his mouth, then grabbed a bottle of lotion and carefully massaged it into his throbbing skin.  
"Now you look perfect. My perfect, little boy. Stay here while I clean this up."

Just as she left the first raindrops pattered against the window and lightning ripped through the sky. With curious fingers Tom explored his now hairless skin.  
The cold air surrounding him down there made him shiver, the feeling so new... and pleasant. 

His fingers were still skimming across his skin when she came back in and had to smile immediately at what he was doing.  
"Do you like it?"  
Startled he looked at her his eyes wide and his penis semi-hard. "It feels kinda weird."

A bright lightning ripped through the sky outsiede the house followed by a deafening thunder as she slowly stripped off her underwear.  
"I'll better call your mum telling her that you are staying for a bit." Winking at him she grabbed her phone from her desk near the window while he watched in awe as her hips swayed with every step. "Hello Diana, it's Claire. I'm keeping Tom here during the thunderstorm, so don't worry, he's safe. Bye." She hung up and turned towards him. "Answering machine. Nobody home, I guess."  
"There wasn't anyone home th..." Right then he remembered that they always went to the amusement park at the beginning of the holidays. Had they gone without him?  
"What is it, Tom?" She looked a bit concerned as she came towards him, her huge breasts bouncing lightly with every step.  
"I think they've gone to the amusement park without me." He couldn't help a tear rolling down his cheek.   
"Shhhh. I think you'll be glad in a bit that you didn't go." With that she grawled onto the bed and wrapped her fingers around his hardening dick. "Time for your reward."

With a gasp Tom thrust his hips upwards into her grip wanting more.  
"So impatient? Be a good boy and raise your arms above your head. - That's it. - By the way shave off the hair in your armpits as well tonight."  
"Yes, Lady Cl... Aaaaaah." Her fingers tightened around his throbbing erection while tugging his foreskin back.  
"Such a beautiful and big cock for such a cute boy." She stroked faster while leaning in and licking and biting his nipples. With her other hand she slowly grabbed his full balls and squeezed, first gentle and then a bit rougher.   
Whimpering Tom thought about his mum walking in on him in order not to cum already but all hopes of delaying his orgasm vanished when she moved lower and licked along the thick vein on the underside of his cock before sucking his right testicle into her mouth.  
With a high-pitched whine he came all over her hand and his entire upper body. Some droplets even went on his face.

With a chuckle she sat back on her heels looking at the mess he had made.  
"Look at my filthy, little boy." Tom couldn't help but notice the loving tone in her voice.  
"I am so sorry, Lady Claire. I just..."  
"Couldn't hold it any longer?"  
"It felt so good. It was too much."  
"Okay." She grabbed a damp wash clothes she had put on the nightstand and wiped his cum away. “At least for now. One day you'll only cum when I allow it.”

Once clean enough for her liking she kissed his cheek.  
"We'll try again after your next lesson and your punishment."  
"What? But I haven't..."  
"Haven't done anything worth punishing? Well, just now you did. No arguing, remember. You also did that earlier. And this morning you were late."  
"Only a little. Mum wasn't home and so couldn't wake me. I came straight here, didn't even shower or have breakfast."  
"You're not making your situation any better. And at 17 you should be able to set your own alarm."  
"Sorry." Tears welled up in his eyes although he had no idea why.  
"Don't worry. It won't be too bad. Go on all fours. We'll combine the lesson and the punishment."

Slightly nervous he got into position waiting for the first blow but it never came.  
"So, after studying the female body I thought we'd continue with the male one. You surely know what your cock and balls do and I don't need to explain that much. But have you ever tried to find your prostate?"  
"No, Lady Claire."  
"Do you know what it does and where to find it?"  
"Not really."  
"Basically it is a gland producing a fluid that mixes with your sperm when you have an ejaculation. And if massaged either from the outside on the perineum or directly in your rectum it can cause an orgasm. It's also known as male g-spot." While talking she teasingly ran her fingers up the underside of his balls until she ended with pressing her index and middle finger against his perineum.   
"Fuuuuck!" His cock got instantly hard again and his legs were shaking.  
"Good?"  
"Yes." Nothing but a breathy whisper.  
"That's the perineum. Now to the other option." She grabbed the bottle of lube she had placed on the bed earlier.

Knowing what was to come Tom protested, at least a bit. "No, please don't."  
"Easy, boy. Don't be nervous." She put on a rubber glove and put some lube on her index finger. Gently spreading it over his tight hole she reached between his legs and stroked his cock to make him relax and of course it worked. As soon as he let out a light moan she carefully entered him and he immediately tensed up again.  
"Shhhh. Relax." Her tone was quiet and calming while she slowly began to move her finger in and out.

It took a while but eventually he relaxed again and she stroked a bit faster and when he moved his hips slightly backwards meeting her touch she added a second finger. With a yelp he tried to escape the intrusion but he didn't stand a chance against her.  
"Don't struggle, Tom. Just take slow and deep breathes. Let your body accept the stretch. It doesn't actually hurt, does it?"  
Inhaling deeply he shook his head and somehow managed to stammer "Just a bit weird."  
"You'll get used to it if you relax and let it happen." 

This time it took longer but in the end the tension in his muscles eased.  
"Good boy." She slowly began to move her fingers again as the rain outside turned into hail and the thunder got even louder.  
When Tom started to get used to the feeling she touched something inside him that made a shiver run down his spine and then again. He could feel his cock coming back to life as she brushed over that spot again. A sound between a whine and a gasp came from his throat as blood rushed into his dick.  
"Can you feel that?"  
"Fuck, yes!" He managed to press out between gritted teeth.  
"How does it feel?" She deliberately pressed her fingers firmer against that spot inside him.  
"Fuuuuuuck!"  
"Good then, right?" She grinned all over her face as she watched his cock twitch between his legs and his balls tighten.  
Panting heavily he nodded graving more but it wouldn't be a punishment then. So she quickly slipped her fingers out of his tight heat and replaced them with the smallest butt plug she owned. It was a small silver one with a light blue gemstone on the end and it looked delicious against his white skin.

An accusing grunt came from him before he could stifle it and in response she slapped his butt with her bare palm.  
"Make yourself comfortable while I get rid of the glove."  
Panting hard he rolled onto his side making sure to avoid any contact to his painfully hard erection. Closing his eyes he tried to will his hard-on away but the plug in his ass constantly reminded him of what she had just done and how good it had actually felt. The feeling had been awkward but sooooo damn good.  
Precum was running out of his slit as he thrust his hips into thin air looking for friction.  
"So you liked it?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire." His entire body was shaking in the fight over holding back his seed.  
"What's your favourite school subject?" She asked whilst slipping underneath the covers.  
"Ahm... Probably literature. Our teacher there is really good."

She asked him loads of more questions about school until his hard-on was gone and he was back to flaccid.  
"See, isn't too complicated. Just think about anything absolutely none sexual."  
Only now he realised what she was on about and his eyes stared at his cock in wonder. The droplets of precum had dripped onto her covers and he quickly apologised, even offered her to wash them.  
"Don't be ridiculous. If we keep doing this, you'd have to wash them nearly every day. And now tell me what you think about our arrangement. Do you want to keep going?"  
"Yes, I think so."  
"What was your favourite part until now?" She expected him to say her giving him a blow job but once more he surprised her.  
"When I made you come."  
Grinning she asked "Why?"  
"Because it felt good to know that I could do that, make you feel so good."  
"That's sweet. Actually I was quite surprised that you managed to do that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it normally takes some experience to make a woman orgasm, so I guess you are a natural. When you sucked on my clit..." A pleased hum came from her and he blushed.  
"That was really amazing. Wanna try again?"  
His eyes widened and he eagerly nodded.  
"Good. As the thunderstorm is still not over we have some more time. On your back."

He basically jumped into position and watched as she slowly slipped out from underneath the covers. "Let's see if he really knows how to do this or if he just got lucky," she thought while she crawled onto bed beside him, then an idea struck her.  
"Do you know what 69 is?"  
"A number?"  
"Obviously. But it is also a sex position for oral sex." With that she straddled his face looking downwards his body. "And if you do a good job, I'll show you how it works. Now start."

She hadn't even finished her sentence when his tongue already licked over her slit. She didn't expect much from him just some helpless picking at her quim but soon she moaned in pleasure.  
First he circled his tongue around her outer folds before doing the same to the inner ones. His tongue continued to curiously explore her genitals, toying with her clit and folds and eventually he even thrust it into her wet tunnel.  
"Oh God!" She yelped in surprise at that. He really was a natural.

Deciding to reward him for his efforts she leaned forwards and grabbed his swelling cock and started licking at it, which only seemed to cheer him on as he now sucked at her folds and clit making her moan louder than before.  
In return she sucked his testicles into her mouth, one after the other. And just as the rain slowly stopped they both came.

With wide eyes he watched as she got back up and her tits were covered with his seed. She had to smile at his facial expression and the fact that her juices were smeared all over his lower face.  
"That's my good boy." Grabbing the wash clothes from earlier she handed it to him "Here, clean up the mess you've made on me."  
Nodding he did what she told him to and once she was nearly clean he boldly leaned forward and sucked her right nipple, which still had some cum on it, into his mouth drawing a surprised moan from her.  
Tsking him she grabbed his face and he had a huge boyish grin on his face.  
"Time for you to go. But not before I give you your, shall we say, training device. Stand by the bed, I'll be right back. Oh, and you can take the butt plug out."

Of course he obeyed immediately and was surprised about how "empty" he suddenly felt. Putting the plug onto the wash clothes he waited for her to come back slightly shivering at the cold air against his now hairless genitals.  
A few moments later she came back with a strange looking black tube-shaped device and his clothes. 

Winking at him she knelt down before him. "That's a cock cage. It will hold you in place, shall we say, even when you are excited. It's not nearly as tight as it could be." She brushed it over his dick after putting his dick and balls into some sort of a ring and finally locked it in place.  
"Great, now to your homework for today." She walked over to her desk while Tom stared down at the device surrounding his dick.  
"Here, take this with you and tell me tomorrow which picture is your favourite and why. And try to cum in that." She handed him a porn magazine, surely one of those she was publishing.  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Good boy. See you tomorrow. Nine on the dot or you won't get away as easy as today." 

While he got dressed, she put away the butt plug and the other stuff and when he was ready she brought him to the door still naked handing him a little plastic bag to put the magazine in on his way home.  
"Bye, Tom. Have a nice evening and see you tomorrow. Plus thanks for the two orgasms." She winked at him and somehow she couldn't wait to have the boy's cock in her pussy.  
"My pleasure, Lady Claire. Thank you. See ya."  
With a self-content smile he cycled home, already dreaming about the next day.


	7. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's really angry about his mum and does something stupid

Tom soon was home and put his bike back into the garage.   
The car was gone. Had it been gone this morning already? Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed the bag with the magazine and went inside as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put it out and read the message on his screen   
-Hey, Hiddles. Party tonight at my place. Come around if mummy allows her little boy out. Pete-

Huffing in anger he put it back in his pocket and went inside. The house was quiet which was unusual for this time of day. It was already past five and normally his mum was preparing dinner by that time.  
Quickly running upstairs he hid the magazine under his mattress and grabbed a book.

After reading for a while his stomach growled and he headed downstairs to the kitchen. There still was no sign of his mum or sisters and when he entered the kitchen he found a note explaining why.

  
_Dear Tom_

_I've taken Emma and Sarah to Chessington and we'll be back some time this evening._   
_I know you surely wanted to come as well but with your recent behaviour I (and your father) decided you should stay at home and continue your duties at Miss deWinter's._

_Hugs and kisses_   
_Mum_

_P.S. Be a good boy and make some dinner for all of us._

 

His head went crimson with rage and anger. How could she do that to him?! And then even ordering him to make dinner! He tore the paper to pieces and dropped the snippets where he was standing.

He was close to tears, tears of anger, as he went back upstairs. Once in his room he got his phone and texted Pete.  
-When does it start? Is there food or should I eat before? Want me to bring anything? Tom-  
Afterwards he went to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He was just soaping his body when he remembered her telling him to get rid of the hair in his armpits. Grabbing his razor he did just that before continuing to wash. When he reached his genitals he was somehow taken aback by the soft plastic around his dick. It was so light that he had actually forgotten about it. Carefully he explored the material. It was somehow quite stretchy, at least the rings around his shaft but not the bit going along his length. On its tip was a little ring from which he could urinate.   
He then tried to pull it off because you never know what the night would bring, right... But it wouldn't move and only now he saw the little padlock connecting the tight ring around his cock and balls and the cock cage. Fuck!  
Well, then he needed to keep his pants on and the girls who'd be there didn't want anything from him anyway.

Wrapped in a towel he went back to his room locking the door behind him. For a while he thought about what to wear and eventually decided on shorts and a baby-blue button down shirt.  
Checking his phone he saw that Pete had texted him back  
-Starts at 9. Course there is food, idiot. And no, you don't need to bring anything. Except you've got some cake or other desert lying around at home. See ya later.-

Nine, that gave him about another hour before he would have to go. Well, enough time for his homework then.   
Grabbing the magazine he started to turn the pages and when he was on page five his dick was throbbing painfully already. He lay naked on his bed when he reached down to stroke himself - after all she had said he should try to cum - but of course he was still wearing the cock cage.   
Naive as he was he thought that wouldn't be a problem and pulled back his foreskin before teasing the swollen head of his dick.  
He continued to toy with himself as he kept looking through the magazine thinking about which picture he liked most. 

Ignoring the growing pain between his legs he turned another page and there it was, his favourite pic. It was a young woman with full, yet firm breasts. Her nipples were large and looked so soft. She was sitting straight to the camera with her legs spread wide, so you had a perfect view of her pussy which was pierced in two places, in her mound and her clit. The latter turned Tom on so much that his cock started to drip with cum.  
"Fuuuuuck!" He gasped in pain as every droplet burnt like shit while it made its way through his shaft.  
Cursing that device he massaged his balls hoping that would make him cum faster but it only made things worse. He watched his dick turning an angry red and then it got more and more purple. Had he ever felt that much pain? Fuck!

For a while he lay there trying to get rid of his hard-on but it didn't quite work. In his desperation he went downstairs, after putting on a pair of boxers, and opened the icebox of the fridge. Taking out a bag with ice cubes he quickly pulled out his dick and stuffed it in there.  
For a moment the pain was even worse but it solved his problem as in a few moments his swollen dick was back to normal. Sighing in relief he thought about where to get rid of the ice cubes but then his eyes landed on a little snippet of paper and with a grin he put the bag back where he had gotten it. Fuck them!

Before he went back to his room he grabbed the muffins his mum had made the day before. He quickly got dressed rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows and hid the magazine again. Also he got some clothes and blankets from his wardrobe and formed a fake body in his bed. Pulling his sheets over it he grabbed his phone and the muffins and headed to the window after making sure the door was locked.

He closed the curtains and the window as good as possible from the outside before climbing down the trellis outside his window. Just when he jumped over the fence in their backyard he heard a car pull up. Right on time...

Tom didn't really feel like partying but he did enjoy himself no less. He danced ate and drank. A lot.

 

Eventually he was totally exhausted from dancing and lay down on a deck chair on the terrace. After the afternoon rain the air was cooler now but the clouds had vanished and the sky was clear. Everyone else was inside where the party was going strong while he enjoyed the silence of the night drinking another beer. Was that his eighth?

From around the corner he could hear voices coming closer and a moment later a group of girls was coming round the corner, some of them all too familiar.  
"Hey, ladies. It's Big-Dick-Tommy."  
"Oh, you mean Five-Seconds-Tommy." They broke out laughing. Obviously they were totally drunk but Tom was not much behind.  
"You're just jealous because I'd never fuck a stupid cow like you." He snarled back at her which in return earned him a slap across the face.  
Of course he didn't slap her back but grabbed her thin dress and tore it apart, more by accident than purpose, and her Hello-Kitty-underwear came into view.  
Now he was laughing with the other girls while she ran away in shock wrapping her ripped dress around herself.  
"Grow yourself a pair of tits then you can wear a woman's underwear and not a child's." Tom yelled after her making the others laugh even more.

While the others went back inside Tom stayed outside feeling a little dizzy when Pete came out.  
"Hey, Hiddles. Here you are. Got your mum's permitance to be here?"  
"Fuck her!" Tom hissed.  
"So she still makes you work for that deWinter bitch?"  
"Yeah. She's alright, though. Apart from, you know..."  
"Thanks for not giving us away, Tommy boy. Here have a sip." He handed him a half-empty bottle of Scotch and Tom drank enjoying the warm burn in his throat.

For a while they sat and talked while finishing the bottle and smoking one cigaret after the other. Tom stayed until the party was over which was about three in the morning. All thoughts of responsibility and his duties in the morning had drowned in alcohol hours back already.  
On his way home he stumbled from house to house feeling dizzier with every move until he finally threw up in someone's garden.

With the grace of a drunken guy he managed to climb back into his room where everything was as he had left it. Shoving the makeshift body out of his bed he fell in without even taking his shoes off and within seconds he was snoring loudly.

 

  
_Like always he went to her house and rang the door bell. The weather was nice and warm again. He waited but she didn't open, so he rang again. Still there was nothing, not even a sound._  
 _"Claire?" He pressed his ear to the door and listened. Utter silence._

_Should he go home again? But she had ordered him to be here at 9 as usual._   
_After a moment he decided to walk around the house and look if she was outside maybe. The entire garden was empty, however, the terrace door was open. Hesitating for a moment he finally went in._

_There was not a single sound as he stroled through the hallways looking for her. He almost felt like in a haunted house. When he entered the living room his attention was drawn to the television where a porn was on put on mute. The guy in it was just fucking furiously into a young looking girl from behind making her tits bounce wildly._

_Feeling his manhood awaken he turned away and continued his search for Claire. He slowly made his way up the stairs. The first thing that striked him odd was the smell. It smelled so intensely of her, or to be more precise, her juices that it added to his arousal. He adjusted his undies to give his dick a bit more space while he headed down the hall._

_When he reached her bedroom he opened the door and there she was on her bed naked fucking herself with a tiny dildo._   
_"Need some help with that?"_   
_Startled she stared at him her legs falling apart even further. "Oh, yes Tom. Please."_   
_Quickly taking his clothes off he went over to the bed his cock standing proud. Reaching for the dildo between her legs he saw the piercing in her clit._   
_"Only for you, Tom. Do you like it?"_   
_He threw the phallus aside and as answer buried his large erection in her tight quim making her scream. And just like in the porn downstairs he fucked her furiously..._

 

Until the phone rang...  
The phone? Fuck, his head was exploding. What happened? Where was he?   
Blinking his eyes he saw the sun peeking in through his curtains and then his eyes landed on his alarm clock. FUCK!

*****

Diana had gone to bed at 11 after her son still didn't answer the door and she had tried at least ten times explaining her decision. He probably was very angry at her but he had to learn his lesson.   
After they had come home she pretty much immediately saw the torn paper on the kitchen floor and headed straight upstairs, but of course his door was locked. Wanting to give him some time she went back downstairs to order some pizza. The answering machine was blinking and she listened to Claire's calls, even called her back an hour later telling her why they hadn't been home and how Tom had reacted to it. She really grew fond of that woman.

In the morning she tried again, she even had made him breakfast when she knocked on his door at 8.30.  
"Tom, time to get up. I've made you breakfast. Full English breakfast. Your favourite." The boy must be starving as he hadn't had dinner either. But just like the night before he didn't open although she was sure she heard a grunt when she knocked again, so at least he hadn't ran away.

Half an hour later she went upstairs again.  
"Thomas, it's already 9 o'clock! Miss deWinter is waiting for you!" She waited but again there was not much to hear, only a quiet grunt. "THOMAS!" She hammered her fists against the door but gave up a bit later.

15 minutes later she sent Sarah up to get him but with the same result. Meanwhile she was looking for the spare keys but it took her ages to find them and when she had found them she couldn't unlock his door of course as the key was still in the lock on the inside.  
The only option she had now was break the door. That was when the phone rang.  
"Hello." She picked up slightly annoyed by her son's stubborness.  
"Hi, Diana. It's Claire. I don't want to worry you but Tom isn't here yet. Not that he had an accident or something." Her voice sounded seriously concerned.  
"Hi. Sorry, I should have called you. But I can't get him out of his room. He's..." Right then she heard a door slam and quick steps running down the stairs. "Tom! Thomas!"  
He didn't react as he ran out the front door with his hair fuzzy from bed, still. To his luck he was out so fast she didn't smell him.  
"Looks like he's on his way now."  
"Is that so?"

*****

Tom jumped out of bed but his hangover nearly sent him back down. Fuck.   
Claire surely would be furious about him being late. Grabbing his "homework" he headed for the door as he was, in the stinking clothes from last night without doing his hair or brushing his teeth.  
He ran downstairs where he heard his mum call his name but he had no time to argue with her, so he just ran outside into the garage jumped onto his bike and rushed towards her house hoping she would be gentle on him if he explained the whole situation.  
In less than ten minutes he was at her door...


	8. Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Tom has to deal with Claire's anger...

Tom cycled as fast as humanly possible to her house and with every quickening heartbeat his headache incraesed as well. By the time he arrived the throbbing pain in his temples made him sick but he didn't want that to stop him.   
Hoping his explanation would make her understand and forgive him, he went to the front door and rang. Soon he heard her approach the door in her high-heels. Clearing his throat he tried to look as miserable as he felt which wasn't all too difficult and prepared his apology in his mind.  
The door slowly opened and Tom's jaw dropped, she wasn't in her usual robe but a full black leather outfit including knee-high boots.

Swallowing hard he started to speak "I'm really sorry, Lady Claire. But w..." As soon as she heard the word "but" she slapped him across the left cheek so his head was flying to the right. In shock he stared at her while his head felt like it would explode any moment and tears welled up in his eyes. "Please. Let me exp..."  
This time she slapped him across the right side of his face and hissed "Enough. I don't want to hear it. Go upstairs, shower and brush your teeth! You stink like a fucking pub!" She stepped to the side to let him in. For a moment she thought he would stay where he was or even leave but then he nodded with tears rolling down his face and went past her. 

Closing the door she watched him head upstairs, she didn't need his explanation as it was quite obvious: he had been angry at his mum and went out till God knows when and drank a lot as it looked and smelled. At least he must have a hangover that would add to his punishment.  
After she had talked to his mum she had quickly gotten into one of her favourite domina outfits and thought about what to do with him. Now that he was showering she had more time to think and prepare his punishment - and he wouldn't get away easily.

 

Meanwhile Tom was in the shower scrubbing the smell of alcohol and cigarets off his skin. His face was still burning with her slaps and when he stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror his cheeks were crimson. His head was throbbing, so he opened the cabinet and took out two aspirin which he swallowed quickly with water from the tap.  
"I haven't allowed you to take painkillers, have I?" Startled he spun around and stared at her shaking his head. "Then spit them out again!"  
"Please, Lady Claire. My head..."  
"I know. Now do it!"  
With tears in his eyes he stepped over to the toilet and shoved a finger down his throat until he vomitted the pills out again.  
Nodding contently she handed him a new tooth brush "For a bit I wanted you to use the toilet brush but I don't want you to get ill after all. When you're finished here come downstairs."

She grabbed his stinking clothes and took them with her and walked into the basement where she threw them into the washer along with his cum-stained undies from the day before. 

"Lady Claire?" She heard him from the groundfloor. Good, now the fun could begin.  
"Come downstairs, Thomas!" She made her voice sound as cold as possible and waited for him at the end of the stairs after getting a riding crop.   
His face was deep red from her slaps and he was blushing a little as well. Submissively he looked up at her which somehow made her juices run but her pleasure would have to wait a little.  
The only reason she wore those high-heels at home was to be taller than her submissives, with women it wasn't necessary but with most men. And with Tom she only had about an inch on him with even her highest heels.  
"This way, boy." With her crop she pointed down the hall to her torture chamber and as he walked past her she landed a hard blow on his left buttock. He flinched lightly but didn't turn around or even hiss.

When they entered the room Tom's eyes went wide as he took in his surroundings. She hadn't wanted to bring him down here for a while but with what he had pulled off, it would only be right.  
On the right was a big four-poster bed with hooks in every post, in front of it facing the bed was a large leather sofa, to the left a St. Andrew's cross was standing next to a huge wardrobe and straight ahead several hooks were attached to the walls and ceiling.

"Step under that hook right there. - Yes. Stop." She walked past him over to a heavy looking table made from dark wood and picked up two leather rings. He also could see another three leather rings lie on there a metal tube and a weird looking black thing.  
"Face the door." He turned and a moment later she stood before him. "Give me your right arm." He did and she fastened the leather wrist cuff around it and repeated the action then on his left arm. Afterwards she put two more on his ankles.  
"Your behaviour has made you to my slut today. Initially I had planned another lesson for you, one you would have enjoyed but you wanted to be punished, so punished you shall be. We start with a bit of bondage. And to be clear, I don't want to hear a single word from you!" 

From the big wardrobe she got a rope and came back over to him.  
"Lift your arms and on your tiptoes." He did and she stepped onto a little stool to tie him to the ceiling.  
Next she got a black stick from the wardrobe which she tied between his ankles explaining "That's a spreaders bar. It will hold you open for me."  
Now she got the collar and fastened it around his long neck. Shit he looked hot like that!   
With a grin on her face she brushed her fingertips down his arms.  
"I see you have at least shaven your armpits. Good boy."  
"And I've done my homework as well."  
"Did you?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire. The pic..." The crop landed on his pubic bone with a loud slap.  
"I didn't ask you about that. Maybe tomorrow. And now shut up! The only thing I allow you to say are your safewords. Which are?"  
"Pool for a pause and paint for stop, Lady Claire."  
"Good boy. Now, you'll surely agree that you need to be punished. So, I'll start with the crop."

And she did. She started alternating between his buttocks before going to his thighs and eventually to his genitals. Especially the last made him sob but Claire suspected not due to the pain of the slaps but of the cock cage holding down his semi-hard cock. She finished with a blow to each nipple.  
"How are you feeling, slut?" He tried to shrug his shoulders which didn't quite work obviously. "I've asked you something!"  
"I don't know. It's weird."  
"Because it hurts but also arouses you?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
She had to smile at his answer. He would be a better sub than she thought.  
"I'll get you something to drink. Be right back."

She took her time with the bottle of water, even made a phone call to her urologist friend making an appointment for Friday at her house and discussing some things. Eventually she went back downstairs with the water.  
Holding the bottle to his mouth she made him drink half of it before she pulled it away again. To her satisfaction his cock was back to flaccid, so she opened the rather flexible cock cage only to replace it with the way tighter metal one she had prepared. It wouldn't give him much space if he got hard and would be rather painful.

With wide eyes Tom watched as she put a small metal ring around his cock and balls (his balls baerly fitted through), spat into her hand, rubbed the saliva over his soft dick and then shoved it into a metal tube.  
"Another cock cage for my little slut. It's way tighter than the other one. And I don't plan to take it off for a while." A whine came from him and his eyes were wide in horror. "You've really done your homework. You remember how it felt?"  
He nodded with a pleading look on his face.   
"Then imagine the pain even worse. So I suggest you try not to get hard at all. And now it's time for your first flogging!"

Furrowing his brows he looked at her slightly accusingly but she just ignored him and walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door facing him. On its inside Tom could see a number of whips, floggers, paddles, belts and so on.   
Swallowing hard he watched as she took out a flogger with long dark-brown leather straps with silver pearls attached to them.

Like before she started on his butt and with every blow she increased the impact soon leaving angry, red welts on his skin. So far the boy had done rather well but when she went a little lower and hit his thighs, little yelps were coming from him.  
Eventually she moved to his front and continued on his chest and belly. Tears were already running down his face but he managed to stay relatively quiet. The masochist inside her finally wanted to test him and she landed the flogger on his genitals and thighs.  
Right on the first slap he screamed in pain but that didn't stop her. His cock was pretty much entirely covered by the tube of the cock cage so his balls took the majority of her attention and soon she saw red welts on them as well. But his pained groans didn't come due to the beating as she saw a droplet of precum at the tip of his cock.

She had one more place to flog him and see if he'd use a safeword. So she went to his back again and swung the flogger so the pearls landed right between his spread legs, on the underside of his balls and his perineum. The first blow wasn't too hard but the second one and it exactly hit its target. A pained moan came from the boy before his knees buckled and he was only held up by his bound writs.  
Immediately she stopped and put the flogger down. Walking to his front she waited for him to say anything but he just hung there slightly shaking. His facial expression was a mixture of pleasure and pain with his eyes squeezed shut. And as she looked down she knew why: his trapped cock was leaking with cum and every droplet must hurt the poor boy like crazy but she wouldn't release him. He didn't deserve that - not yet anyway.

She waited while watching his sperm drip on the floor and eventually it stopped as did the shaking of his body.  
"So you seemed to enjoy the flogging?" She asked eventually.  
His eyes opened and with an accusing stare he looked at her not saying anything.  
"You know for that look I should continue but as you are new to the whole thing... Besides my hedges still need trimming."  
Casually she walked over to him brushing her fingers over some welts. "But before you go outside to continue your duties I've got something for you." 

Again she walked over to the wardrobe and brought out a ridiculous looking, pink corset.

Furrowing his brows Tom stared at her in disbelieve. She wouldn't do that...  
But she did, with a wink she put the fabric to his front and then tied it really tightly, so his chest was making a slight hourglass shape.  
"So pretty, my little slut."  
She had to hide her grin as she stepped around him. His face was now almost as pink as the corset and she knew that humiliation was the perfect punishment for him just like with so many other subs, and he wouldn't even be seen by someone else then her. Only one more thing was missing to make his punishment complete.

When she released his arms, he nearly fell to the floor but just in time managed to stay on his feet.  
"Bend over, hands to the floor. If you can." She expected him to struggle or even argue with her but he didn't say a word and obeyed immediately, which only meant that he regreted his nightly actions. Good. Very good.

Grabbing a bottle of lube she poured some between his asscheeks before slowly thrusting her index finger into his tight hole. Slowly and gently she stretched him open scissoring her index and middle finger inside him. As he had been such a good boy and hadn't complaint whatsoever she avoided his prostate, however, the plug she would use surely would brush over that sensible bit occasionally.   
Before she pushed the plug in she added a third finger which made his hole clench around her but as the plug was bigger than the one from the day before she wanted to prepare him properly in order not to hurt him.  
The cruel thing about the plug was its length and slightly curved shape, so it would tease the prostate when he would bend over or simply move. It went in with ease and as the tip slightly brushed his prostate she could hear a groan already.

"Good boy. Now I'll take off the spreaders bar then you're ready to go."  
She left on the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, as well as the collar, because she loved the way the black leather looked against his pale skin.  
Petting his butt she ordered him to get up and continue with his tasks in the garden. He hesitated for a moment begging "Please, Lady Claire, can I wear my clothes over this. Please."  
"No! Besides they are in the washer. And you look pretty in pink. Slut."

When he turned to go upstairs she quickly got a cane and hit him hard with it, twice. Puzzled he spun around and stared at her.  
"I didn't allow you to talk. Oh, and before I forget, lick up the mess you've made on my floor." She pointed at the small puddle of slightly milky cum on the floor.  
Whining his eyes went big but he obeyed nonetheless and knelt to the floor licking his seemen off the tiles.  
"That's my good pet."

She followed him upstairs where he headed straight to the terrace door but she stopped him as her eyes fell to the clock on the wall.  
"Before you go out, you can make yourself a sandwich and drink something. I don't want you to faint after all."  
Gratefully nodding he headed for the kitchen "Lady Claire?" He looked at her over his shoulder.  
"Yes, pet?"  
"Do you want one as well?"  
She actually was hungry as well - it was already 12.30 anyway - so she smiled and nodded.  
"Yes, Tom. Thank you very much. Bring it to my office. I need to work a little."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."

With a huge smile of pride in her sub she walked to her little office and started her computer. It didn't take long when there was a knock on the door and he brought her a huge ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of lemonade.  
"Such a good boy. Thank you."  
Smiling shyly he nodded at her before turning around and leaving in his ridiculous outfit. For a bit she had thought about adding high-heels to it but as he would be working in the garden that would be too dangerous. Maybe later...

She was in the middle of writing an e-mail when her security cameras went off. With a smirk she watched as Tom went to the shed and got the tools in his pink corset. Continuing her work she occasionally looked on the security monitor to watch him as he struggled to keep his erection down but to his credit he didn't try to adjust the plug or tug it out. Oh, yes, the investment into the security system with the motion sensors has paid off already.

The night Tom had climbed over her wall with his friends, she had sat in front of her television when the security alarm went off. She had watched the boys climb into her garden and hide in the bushes. Of course she had immediately known who the boys were and had an idea what they wanted, so she watched and as they didn't move for a while she actually stayed up longer than she wanted only to test their patience. Then she had turned off the lights and waited...   
And if Tom hadn't stumbled and fallen she would have sought them all out and put them on the spot. Even after catching Tom she had thought about getting the others as well but they would surely have thought Tom had given them away and it had turned out to be more fun like that.

 

Tom was so ashamed when he stepped outside in the garden after pulling on his sneakers but she was right to punish him he understood that. However, he had hoped she would understand why he had done what he did last night. He still was angry at his mum and everything he had to endure now was indirectly her fault. Maybe he should run away. Maybe Claire would take him in. No, she wouldn't. Surely not. He still was a minor and if someone would find out she would be in trouble.

After he had trimmed about 10 feet he put the trimmer down and bent over to get the rake and he basically jumped up again right away. It, however, was too late already. As his blood rushed to his cock and made it hard with in its confinement. The pain from last night was nothing compared to this.  
Earlier in her basement he had nearly passed out because of the pain and he had the feeling she was planning to make him hard in this later once more.  
The butt plug was just a teasing but a cruel one no less. He thought about taking it out but that would anger her just more so he inhaled deeply a couple of times willing his erection away and after a little struggle he managed to and continued.

He was sweating and his skin was burning, and not due to the welts from the flogger - well not only. The sun was up high again and was burning down from heaven when he saw her come outside in the corner of his eye.  
"Clean up for today and come inside, pet."  
As quickly as possible he did and basically ran to her pleadingly looking up the few inches to her. With a smile she petted his head and he nuzzled his face into her palm.

"Such a good boy. Look I've readied something to drink for you. And a litte snack." She gestured to the side and as Tom's eyes followed her movement his eyes widened. On the kitchen floor a bowl with his name was standing on the floor and next to it a plate with cookies.  
Furrowing his brows he stared at her not quite understanding.   
"Go on. On all fours and drink. Be a good boy."  
Automatically he shook his head, he was no animal.  
"No? You're not thursty?" Oh, yes he was but he wouldn't do that. "You agreed to do what I tell you to. And now I want you to be a good pet and drink from your bowl. I ordered it especially for you. Or do you want to be punished for the rest of the week?"  
Reluctantly he went down onto his knees glancing up at her pleadingly. "Please, Lady Claire, just take off the cock cage. Please. Then I'll do anything." Tears welled up in his eyes imagening that he had to wear it for several days.  
"Not yet. But if you are a good pet I take it off before you go home."  
"Please!"  
As answer she just raised her eyebrows and nodding he got on all fours whining as the plug brushed over his prostate again. He slowly drank the water from the bowl and ate a cookie without using his hands.

Suddenly he felt the corset falling open and looking behind him he saw her standing above him tugging open the bindings. She took it off him and threw it in the corner before putting a leash to the collar around his neck.  
"Come on, pet. We'll go for a little walk." Tugging on the leash she headed to the terrace. Not quite knowing what to do Tom eventually followed her on all fours.   
Like a dog she led him around the garden a couple of times until she brought him back inside and gently petted his head while taking the leash off. He felt so ridiculous that he couldn't stop the sarcasm dripping out of his mouth.  
"Do you also want me to wag my tail - or dick in that respect?" He felt sorry the moment he had finished the sentence but before he could apologise she already had swung the leash through the air which hit him hard on the butt making him yelp in pain and surprise.

"Bad pet. Get up!"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just... I'm sorry, Lady Claire."  
Faking indifference she looked at her fingernails. "Well, think before you open your mouth." Casually she stroled over to a dresser and picket up what looked like a little book.  
"Here take that manual and go upstairs. In the future I expect you to take off your clothes as soon as you step through this door and then you'll go upstairs and prepare yourself for me to use."  
Dumbstruck he stared at the title of the little manual reading "Anal Shower".  
"It's on the sink. Pull out the plug, clean it and then use the shower until you're clean. The manual will tell you everything you need to know. And when you're finished, get a fresh towel and come to my bedroom."   
He still stared disbelievingly at the little book as her tone got harsher. "GO!"

With shaking legs he obeyed and did what she had told him reading the instructions carefully. Should he really do that? And he had to do that every morning?!  
But as he already felt so miserable about his behaviour he obeyed nonetheless...

 

Meanwhile she prepared herself, her double strap-on dildo and a huge amount of lube after she had gotten his now clean and dry clothes which she put on the dresser in her bedroom. She would break him before the day would be over and somehow she knew just how to do that. She still was surprised he hadn't used a safeword earlier.  
It took him a while and she nearly wanted to look in the bathroom what was taking him so long but she tried to avoid her subs cleaning their anal tunnel before intercourse. For her that distroyed the whole atmosphere unlike many other doms who would clean their subs themselves.

Finally he shyly walked into the room still not sure if he really was clean enough now. His cock was throbbing although it wasn't hard, not yet anyway, and he had the feeling that wouldn't take much longer.  
His eyes downcast he slowly entered her room, the towel placed in front of his trapped dick.  
"Such a sweet and obedient pet. Put the towel on the bed and lie down on your back with your butt on it." Amused she watched him get into position and then his eyes landed on her new outfit and immediately a slight moan fell from his lips. Her breasts where now bare as was her pussy. Pure torture for his poor, confined penis.

"Do you like what you see?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Good. Now, sweet boy, I didn't think this would happen so soon but somehow I feel like you deserve this." She reached for the strap-on dildo and his eyes widened in shock and fear as one of the dildos was rather huge. Knowing what he was afraid of she rubbed some lube over the bigger phallus and slowly shoved it into herself.  
"Don't worry, not yet. Someday maybe but you're not ready for the big one yet." She fastened the straps around her hips and slowly knelt onto the bed, the smal plastic-dick bouncing lightly. "Spread your legs, sweet boy."  
Reluctantly he obeyed and watched her as she poured a huge amount of lube over her fingers. Winking at him she slowly brought her hand to his opening and once more began to stretch him just like before, although it didn't take as long until three fingers were inside him as he was already quite loose.

Wiggling and squirming he tried to move away as she placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance while he looked at her with his pleading, huge puppy eyes. A phrase went through her head: "stupid angel-face". And that moment a part of her somehow wanted to stop yelling at her how she could do this to that sweet, little boy. But the domina in her pushed that voice to the side and she slowly thrust her hips forward and entered him. 

First he was quite tense and his face looked as if he was in utter discomfort, at least until she hit his prostate repeatedly and he soon moaned in pleasure but then the pain of his trapped erection set in and he was whining in agony. Despite the miserable sounds he was making she mercilessly kept pumping into him seaking her own pleasure. The look of his confined, weeping, almost purple cock aroused her even more and only moments before she would have orgasmed, a tear-muffled word fell from his lips.  
While her pleasure built, Tom's misery was growing as every thrust of hers felt so good at first and then sent him to hell.  
First she didn't understand but then he said, or better whispered it again "Pool! Please... Lady... Cl... Claire."  
His face was covered in tears as he sobbed loudly and his entire body was shaking.

Being an experienced domina she knew this wasn't yellow anymore but deep red! She immediately pulled out of him and grabbed the key to the cock cage from the bed side table. Basically ripping it off him she threw it onto the floor and took the still sobbing boy into her arms. 

The marks of where the metal had been pressed into his shaft were clearly visible at his now fully erected penis but neither of them cared about this in that moment. She had sat down with her back against the headboard and just like after his first caning his head was pressed against her shoulder, tears running down onto her skin.  
"Shhhh. Such a good boy. You did sooo well. I'm so proud of you." In fact he really was, some of her former subs would have uttered their safeword way earlier. The only thing was that he probably wanted to impress her, wrongly impress her, and only used his safeword for yellow. But he was new to the whole thing, so he had to learn and she had to teach him.

Finally he wrapped his arms around her cuddling really close to her while his hard cock pressed against her hip. He was still crying as she started to stroke his erection with her other hand grabbing the towel underneath him to collect his seed that would be spilled soon.  
Only a few moments later he came into the fluffy towel with a sigh of relief.

Blinking his tear-stained eyes he eventually had calmed down again but refused to let go of her. He cuddled even closer against her chest feeling her soft breast against his firm chest.  
"How are you feeling, Tom?"  
"I don't know." He really didn't, he had never felt like this before.  
"Are you hurting somewhere?"  
"No. Not at all." Then it struck him like lightning. He had never felt so comfortable, relieved, loved and happy in his entire life. "Thank you, Lady Claire."  
Puzzled she looked at him "What for?"  
"For making me feel so loved and wanted, I guess."  
"What are you talking about?" She had a light suspicion about what he meant but wanted to make sure about it.  
"I... Well, my parents... They sent me away leaving me at that stupid boarding school years ago. And then it's the holidays and what do they do? They don't love me. I don't think they ever have. I mean, I don't know if you feel something like love for me but I just feel so good being here with you."  
"Tom, look at me!" She strictly stared down at him as his eyes met hers. "You have to talk to your mum about that. That's gonna be your homework for today."  
"Can't I just stay with you. She doesn't want me anyway. I can make us dinner. Barbecue maybe."  
"No, Tom. Come on, get up. Time to go home."

She sent him to the bathroom to clean his face, afterwards took the leather cuffs and collar off him and made him get dressed which he did very reluctantly.  
He didn't want to go home.   
"Talk to your mum, Tom. I insist. If you don't, you'll be punished tomorrow again. Family is important. And now go. See you tomorrow. Nine o'clock. By the way we need to talk about when to use your safewords. Remind me of that."  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Thank you. But wait... You haven't cum yet, have you? I can quickly..."  
"No, Tom." She smiled at him "I can deal with that myself. Your family is more important now."  
"Can I make you cum tomorrow? Please?"  
Chuckling she brought him to the door. "We'll see. Bye, Tom."


	9. Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As ordered Tom wants to talk to his mum, only to find the house empty once more...

Tom cycled home not really wanting to talk to his mum but he knew Claire would call her eventually and ask her and he wasn't keen on being punished again. The beating hadn't been as bad as he had imagined. But the humiliation of being treated like a dog and having to wear that ridiculous corset, nevermind the cock cage, wasn't something he wanted to experience all too soon again.  
The stinging on his buttocks made him cycle standing up once again as well as a throbbing pain in his cock and balls. Had she really just fucked him up the ass?! And had he actually enjoyed it (apart from his trapped dick)?!  
He was at hers to learn how to fuck her and not the other way around but something told him she wouldn't let him fuck her so easily, so he had to behave in order to get between her legs.  
Shaking his head he concentrated on the street as he could feel blood rushing towards his dick on those thoughts and luckily he soon was home. 

Like the day before the car was gone when he put away his bike. She probably went shopping, he thought. At least that would spare him the talking for now. He headed inside and again like the day before the house was quiet.  
"Emma? Sarah? Anybody home?" There was no answer and the strange feeling that they had gone out without him once more overcame him.   
In anger he sprinted up to his room. It was obvious that they didn't want him, no matter what Claire said. Clenching his fists he fought the tears in his eyes while he slowly began to strip.

After applying the lotion to his entire body he got into an old shirt and a pair of loose cotton shorts, lied down onto his bed and read.   
An hour later there was still no sign of them and he felt a new wave of anger come over him. Well, at least he wouldn't have to talk to his mum. As he felt hungry he headed downstairs and looked for something to eat but the fridge was nearly empty apart for some eggs. And juice. Great!  
He saw another sheet of paper on the counter but didn't read it. They had gone out without him. Again. And he couldn't care less about where to.

He knew his mum had a bit of money hidden in one of the cupboards, so he got some and ordered a pizza and some pudding. Fuck her!   
Seeing a new message on the answering machine after hanging up, he quickly decided to at least listen to what, most likely, Claire had spoken onto it. He pressed play and of course it was Claire. "Hi, Diana. It's Claire. Would you please call me back? I need to talk to you. Bye." Should he just delete the message?   
For a while he fought with himself but finally decided not to, he didn't want to annoy Claire any further.

Watching telly he waited for his pizza and after about 40 minutes the door bell finally rang. Tom was really generous with the guy's tip and went back to the living room. His mum hated it when they were eating there but he couldn't care less. He had nearly finished eating when the phone rang. No, he wouldn't pick up. Probably it was Claire again anyway.  
The answering machine became alive with a beep then he could hear his mum's voice. "Tom, are you home? Please, answer the phone. Tom, please. I'm worried." With that she hung up while he just snarled. 

About five minutes later the phone rang again, this time it was Claire. "Claire again. Pick up, if you're home!" Even though she didn't use his name he knew somehow it was meant for him and after a moment of hesitation he picked up.  
"Hi."  
"Tom, your mum is worried sick about you! What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Sitting at home eating pizza while she's gone. Again!"  
"She just called from your aunt's in tears asking if you were still at my place."  
"And?" His voice sounded completely indifferent.  
"Tom, if you didn't want to go to your aunt's, you should have called her."  
He walked into the kitchen finally reading the paper.

  
_We are at aunt Jane's. Just come round when you're home._  
 _Kisses_  
 _Mum_

 

He felt the anger building in him and tears started to run down his face.  
"Tom? Are you still there?"  
"They could have waited for me or called to tell me..." His voice was thin and she knew he was crying.  
"I know. I told her that she should have called me or your mobile to tell you, then you could have gone there straight away."  
"Can I come to yours? Please? I want to get out of here."  
"No, Tom. Not now anyway. Talk to your mum! That's an order." There was a moment of silence while she waited for his answer and as it didn't come she asked "How are you feeling? Anything hurting?"  
"Everything good. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She knew he was lying and he was feeling very sad but she was only his domina not his friend. "Talk to her, Tom. See you tomorrow morning."

After they had hung up, Tom turned off the telly and went upstairs to his room locking the door. Should she beat the grab out of him, but he wouldn't talk to his mum! Not after this.   
His phone had six new calls on it, one from Claire and the rest from his aunt's phone number plus a text from his sister. Deleting everything he lay down on his bed after putting on some music. Downstairs he heard the phone ringing, so he turned the music louder until it drowned the sound of the ringing phone.

About half an hour later there was a knock on his door, the door handle turned unsuccessfully and finally his mum's voice spoke.  
"Tom, I'm really sorry. Please open the door."   
He didn't say anything just turned up the volume even more, so she had to scream now.  
"Tom! Turn that down! I should have called you. Yes! But you just had to jump on your bike and come along. It's not even ten minutes to aunt Jane's. Don't be so childish!"  
That was enough for him, he jumped up, turned the CD player off and ripped open the door screaming "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ME AND YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT ME. IT'S A WONDER YOU EVEN REMEMBERED TO WRITE THAT NOTE. AND IF THE FUCKING BOARDING SCHOOL WAS OPEN DURING SUMMER, I SURELY WOULD HAVE TO STAY THERE. BECAUSE THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO SEE OR DEAL WITH ME!" Tears were running down his face as he stared into her shocked face.  
"That's not true, Tom. I'm happy that you are here."  
"RIGHT. THAT'S ALSO WHY YOU TRY TO GET RID OF ME WHENEVER POSSIBLE."  
"We love you, Thomas. You're our boy. I wish I could see you more often during the year." Now she was crying as well because his words hurt her.  
"Well, you could. You only had to drive some miles to Eton every once in a fucking while, not only once every six months. Oh, but I know. You're sooooo FUCKING BUSY!"  
With that he slammed the door into her face and locked it again. His whole body was shaking with anger. She wished to see him more often? Well, it certainly wasn't his fault they didn't.  
Some of his friends there were picked up by their parents almost every weekend, and they had to drive even further. But he usually only spent the holidays at home or if it was someone's birthday or whatever.  
"Tom, please. Yes, your father and I are often busy. But that doesn't mean we don't love you. You're father is paying a fortune for your education because we want you to have all the opportunities in the world later on. And we're so proud as you're doing so well. You..."  
She kept talking but he didn't listen any longer, he needed to get out of there, so he opened the window as quiet as possible and climbed out leaving his mum talking to the door.

First he just stood in their backyard thinking about where to go. Maybe he should just run away. But where to?   
Slowly he walked down the street and finally headed towards the lake. At least it was quiet there and he could think about everything. Once there he lay into the high grass and stared up at the sky wondering how many stars there were.   
Had he overreacted? They had just been at his aunt's and if he had wanted to, he could have easily gone there. But that wasn't the point. She just left a note not bothering whether he read it or not. Why hadn't she called his mobile, or even Claire, and told him in person?   
Usually they made day trips during the holidays or even went on vacation but not this year or at least not with him...   
Was she still angry at him for getting drunk and stoned at the lake? But he was paying for this already as he went to Claire's daily. He felt confused and somehow helpless. Tears were running down his face as his thoughts spun around the recent events, then he remembered the week of his birthday that year.

It had been a Tuesday and all his family had called and they had planned a birthday party at home that Saturday. Friday after school he had waited for hid dad to pick him up outside the dormitories in the cold. He had waited for more than an hour and as it started to rain he had gone back inside. Tears had welled up in his eyes as he carried his stuff back to his room. It took another hour before his dad called and said he wouldn't make it as he was still in London on a business trip and would be for the weekend probably.  
He was crying for a while when finally his mum called. A spark of hope came up in him only to be immediately extinguished. She couldn't come to pick him up as she had an important meeting with some famous singer about an opera festival. That moment he had wanted to jump off the highest building, head first.

If his best friend hadn't been there that weekend, he most likely would have done it, he thought staring up into the sky. Maybe that was the easiest way out of everything. Nobody would miss him anyway.  
For some reason he had to think about Claire and how she had held him earlier. He wasn't stupid enough to believe she loved him but just the way he felt around her made it special. It was a feeling of someone taking care about you, even if he got hit by her as it only showed that she cared about him and what he was doing. He wanted to be her good boy and good boys didn't commit suicide. He wanted to make her cum with his fingers, his mouth and hopefully soon his cock. He wanted to please her. And he wanted to be pleased by her.

His penis immediately got hard thinking about the way her strap-on dildo had felt thrusting against his prostate. Damn, it had felt sooo good. Apart from his trapped cock. Was he gay then? No, he wasn't attracted by men after all. He loved the female body.  
Thinking of Claire's naked body he got even harder and after a moment of hesitation he freed himself and masturbated. Like she had taught him he thought about something to turn him off when he was close and it worked. Like that he managed to keep wanking for about ten minutes without coming but finally he just had to. Rolling to the side he shot his seed into the grass with a proud feeling in him that he managed to hold back so long.

Panting hard he lay there for a while longer rolled to his side the high grass tickling his cock and balls until he finally got up and slowly walked home. After all he was really tired and somehow he was lucky not to have fallen asleep at the lake.

After climbing back into his room he set his alarm clock, stripped off his clothes and got into bed without brushing his teeth or anything as he didn't want to run into his mum.

 

His alarm went off at 8.15 and he slowly stretched and got up. He quickly showered and got dressed before heading downstairs to the kitchen where his mum had prepared breakfast for them already.  
"Morning, sweetheart. Can we talk?"  
When he looked at her he was taken aback by how tired she looked.  
"Not now." Ignoring her scrambled eggs and beans he made himself a sandwich which he swallowed with five big bites while she watched him and calmly talked to him.  
"I know it wasn't the best way I handled everything yesterday. But I thought you always go to the kitchen first to get something to drink before you go upstairs, so I just left the note. I know that wasn't so clever thinking about the day before. I'm sorry.   
You're my boy and I love you. But sometimes parents have to be strict. Cruel to be kind in some way. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Maybe we can go hiking at the weekend. I've talked to Claire last night and she won't need you on Saturday. So I thought we..."  
Still ignoring her he got up, put his dish into the dish washer and walked to the garage.  
"Tom, please. I'm sorry." She had followed him outside and looked absolutely miserable.  
Sighing he nodded "I've got to go. See you later."  
With that he left her feeling a little better.

This time he was at Claire's right on time and when she opened she had a huge smile on her face.  
"That's a good boy. Come in."  
Smiling back at her he quickly past her and as soon as he was in the hallway he undressed.   
"Very good boy. Come to the living room when you're ready."  
Remembering her order from the day before he asked "Aren't I supposed to go upstairs and... You know?"  
"Not today."  
Letting out a relieved sigh he got out of his shorts and undies. Damn, he had forgotten to apply some of the lotion and his butt was throbbing rather painfully.

Slowly he entered the living room his hands shyly held in front of his genitals. She was sitting in her armchair once again wearing a robe.  
"Get yourself something to drink if you want then come here and kneel on the floor before me."  
Immediately he walked towards her as he just had had breakfast and knelt before her looking up in her face.  
"Are you feeling shy today? Or why are you hiding your magnificent dick from me?"  
Slowly he drops his hands to his sides giving her a good view of his penis and testicles.   
"Speaking of, you've got the appointment with the urologist tomorrow morning 9.30 here at my place. So be on time and clean yourself when you get here."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." He was nervous about the whole thing as he didn't want to be naked or even touched by some stranger.   
"How are you feeling, sweetling?" Her fingers ghosted over a red welt on his chest.   
"Alright. Just my butt hurts a little because I forgot to use the lotion this morning."  
"How bad is it?" She stroke her fingers through his hair petting him.  
"It's throbbing lightly but not too bad."  
"Is this the truth? I need to be able to trust you, sweety, and yesterday when you used your safeword for yellow I'm sure it was actually red. And earlier in the basement I am sure you also should have used at least the one for yellow. You don't need to impress me, Tom. I know this is new for you and if something hurts too much then say it. Otherwise you might get hurt."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." She was right, he had wanted to use the safeword in the basement when his sperm burnt its way through his dick but thought he needed to be able to take more. And later in bed he thought that he had managed earlier, so he needed to take it then as well.

"Such a good boy. Before we start sit back on your heels."  
He obeyed looking at her as she got the black leather collar he had to wear the day before.  
"Please, Lady Claire, I don't want to be treated like a dog."  
"I won't do that. Not now anyway. I just love the way the black leather looks against your pale skin." Winking at him she fastened it around his neck before petting him again. "Is there something you want to talk about or want to do before we start with today's lesson?"  
"Can I make you cum, Lady Claire? Please?"  
A huge grin spread over her face, he was a really good sub. "Later, okay?"  
Eagerly nodding he smiled at her "Yes, Lady Claire. Thank you."  
"How did the talking with your mum go?"  
"I don't quite know."  
"Or was it more of a screaming?"  
She knew! Would she punish him now? Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked down on the floor in front of him.  
"Shhhh." Again she petted him tenderly. "You were angry. That's alright. She's really sorry. She was even crying when we spoke last night."   
His body started shaking and she quickly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him tugging him towards her so his head was resting on her belly. "Shhhh. Just promise you'll talk and listen to her later."  
He nodded while his tears drenched her silk robe.

After a while he had calmed down again and apologised. "I'm so sorry, Lady Claire."  
"What for?"  
"For bothering you with my personal problems and for soaking your robe." He wiped away the last tears from his cheeks.  
"Don't. As a good domina you are there for your sub, no matter what they are dealing with."  
"Thank you, Lady Claire."  
"No problem. And as you are such a good boy today, what do you want to talk about?"  
Puzzled he blinked at her not knowing what she wanted from him, so he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Nothing sex-related you want to know?"  
He thought about this for a moment and then had to think about something a friend once told him "Is it true that the first time is painful for girls and they even bleed?"  
She smiled at him and shook her head lightly amused "Not necessarily. Female virgins have a thin layer of skin in their vaginal tunnel, called hymen, and when first penetrated it rips. It can make her bleed slightly but not more than a couple of droplets. Of course that can sting a little but I think the painful experience for most is just the boy going in without preparing them properly. Do you know what I mean with that?"  
Eagerly he nodded "She needs to be wet before you enter her."  
"Very good boy." She tousled his hair a little "What else?"  
Again he racked his brains but this time couldn't think of anything "Not that I can think of right now."  
"Okay. Then lets talk about your homework for yesterday."

She brought out the magazine from behind a pillow and handed it to him. "Did you get hard whilst looking through it?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"I thought so. Now which one is your favourite."  
Quickly turning the pages of naked women and men he looked for the one he had liked most. Eventually he found the pages and held it out to her. Amused she looked at the girl in the photo which was only too familiar to her.  
"Why this one?"   
"It's a beautiful photo. The lighting, the position and all. And the woman on it is really sexy. So confident. Showing her body so freely. I mean you can see everything. Her breasts are really nice and those piercings are interesting."  
"Interesting?" She furrowed her brow at his choice of word.  
"Yes. It's something not everyone has. And I somehow like the look of it."  
Melanie, the girl on the photo, was an ex-sub of hers and maybe, if Tom continued to be such a good boy, she could be his first as she was only four years older then him. She had actually thought about arranging something like that for him as his first time shouldn't be with an old cow like herself. She had thought that Tom could take her out and then they'd go home and do it.  
"Would you..." That moment the phone rang and Claire looked annoyed towards it. She hated to be interrupted but it were her office hours, so she had to get it. "Have you read the article?" She turned the page and showed it to him. As he shook his head she handed him the magazine and stood up. "Read. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Sitting on the floor Tom stared at the full-size picture of the girls pierced pussy and read the title "Clit Piercings - Pros and Cons". He also tried to read the whole article but his eyes always wandered to the picture of the vagina. Eventually he folded the magazine so the picture was hidden from his view. 

When Claire came back she looked amused down at him as he was sitting with his back against the armchair on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and cheeks flushed.  
She waited until he had finished the page and as he looked up he shyly smiled at her.  
"On your knees, pet!"  
He basically jumped up and presented his erection to her. "Not a surprise," she thought. "Well, a little fun can't harm before work." So she dropped her robe leaving her in nothing but her high-heels and a thong.   
"Show me how you pleasure yourself." She demanded as she brushed off the thong as well and sat back down in her chair.

His eyes widened at her order but of course he obeyed starting to stroke up and down his length. Pulling back his foreskin he gently rubbed his palm over the sensitive, pink head of his cock smearing the precum over himself.  
"Such a beautiful dick." She had an idea but that could bring her to prison if anybody found out. Well, pretty much like the whole thing with him anyway.  
He continued and got closer and closer while she watched him masturbating. Knowing he would cum soon she held out a box of tissues and after he had grabbed one he almost immediately came.

Panting lightly he sat back, eyes cast to the floor in light shame.  
"Don't be shy sweetling. You're amazing. Actually I just found myself thinking you would be perfect for a new story I was planning for the magazine." Confused he looked up at her. "Do you want to earn some pocket money?" She couldn't hold back a huge grin at his puzzlement.  
"I don't know."   
"Nothing too bad. Just some pictures and a short interview. We're planning a big story about the perfect penis and yours is rather nice, I'd say."  
"Ahm. I don't... Pictures?"  
"Yeah. I originally thought about bringing the whole body but if you'd do it, I'll only take pics of your dick in various scenarios: flaccid, semi-hard, hard and coming. Would that be alright?"  
Slightly shocked he stared at her. He didn't want hundreds, maybe thousands, of people seeing his dick. "No, I... It's..."  
"Not even for thousand bucks?"  
His eyebrows shot up at the sum. Well, nobody would recognise from only his dick, right? So WTF! And it would be nice to have some money saved for his driver's license.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Of course I could order you to do it as well." Winking at him she smiled "But I won't. Only if you really want. I'll take the photos and nobody will see your face."  
"Okay, I guess."  
"My perfect boy. We'll do that later for now just make me cum."

Like a child with a new toy he basically jumped at her sucking her clit into his mouth while his big hands toyed with her breasts. He had her moaning in an instant and once her tunnel was wet enough he thrust two fingers into her aiming for her g-spot.   
She couldn't remember when a man had made her feel so good the last time as her moans grew louder and louder.  
Instinctively she moved even lower in her armchair, so her ass was at the edge of the seat giving him even better access to her lady parts.   
His teeth gently dug into her clit while his left hand was rolling her hard nipples and his right hand pumping in and out of her. Then she came with a loud scream.   
Unlike most other guys the boy didn't stop his caress and suddenly she could feel wetness gush out of her and against his face. Startled he pulled back, his entire mouth, chin and chest covered in her juices.  
Panting hard she tried to get herself together. Damn, had he just made her squirt?!

His face had a weird expression when she looked again at him. Was that disgust?   
"Shit, Tom! That's no pee, believe me! It's called squirting and happens if a woman has an intense orgasm. I can't even remember when that happened to me the last time." She slipped off the armchair and hugged him to her chest. "Thank you. That was great. Such a good boy. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

After she wiped his face and chest with a damp wash cloth, she petted his head and kissed his forehead. He deserved a reward for that.  
"You know, why don't you just hang out on the pool today. The hedges can wait. And you deserve a reward for making your mistress feel so good."  
"Okay. But I didn't bring any swimming trunks."  
Raising her right eyebrow she glanced at him mockingly.  
"Right." He looked down his naked body realising his fault.  
Nodding with a smile she opened the cabinet and handed him a bottle of sun screen before taking off the collar. "I've got to work a little but I'll join you later."

Tom enjoyed the morning in the pool and just lying on the deck chair enjoying the sun. That was more like he had imagined his holidays.   
At lunch time he went inside and as Claire still seemed to be busy he raided her fridge to look for something to cook. There was loads of cheese and milk. He also found pasta so he quickly made macaroni with cheese which was ready just in time as Claire strolled out of her office.  
"You've cooked?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
She was so happy with him that she almost offered him to have sex with her after lunch. But no, not yet. She meanwhile was sure it should be something special. However, she had another idea to reward him.

They ate mostly in silence and afterwards both went outside and swam for a while.  
Around 2.30 a thunderstorm was nearing so they headed inside and Claire asked him if he still was up for the pictures.  
Shrugging his shoulders he eventually nodded and she led him into her office where she tugged down a neutral background like they were used by professional photographers.  
"Stand there. Your front to me. Hands to the side. Perfect. Stay like that." She got a huge camera from one of the cupboards and knelt down a few feet before him. "A bit dark. Hang on a sec."   
She pulled up two huge lamps pointing them at him. "Alright, that's much better." Again she crouched down before him and snapped some pics. "Turn 90 degrees to the left." Again she took some pictures of his lower profile. 

"Very good." She put the camera to the floor and ordered him to come closer to her and before he knew it her lips were firmly wrapped around his dick sucking at him although not for long. He let out a disappointed groan when she let go of him.  
"Don't be so impatient, sweetling." She rubbed a towel over him drying her spit off of him. "Back into position." Again she snapped pictures first frontal then from the side.  
"Now, push back your foreskin and show me your beautiful cock."   
Shyly he obeyed and again he heard the release click several times before he had to turn and the whole thing was repeated.

Once she was happy with the pics he had to go back to her and she continued to suck him off, this time until he was fully hard and close to coming. Again she took pictures of him, or at least his swollen manhood.  
"Now be a good boy and wank off for me. And tell me when you cum."   
First she wanted to photograph him coming right into the camera and then from the side in front of a black screen.  
And it worked, although when he came he shot his cum all over the camera, her hair and chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Lady Claire."  
"Don't be. That was perfect." With her index finger she collected some droplets from the camera lens and licked them off which made Tom whimper. "Be a good boy and get something to drink while I check if the pics are any good."

When he came back in her computer screen was full with pictures of his dick.  
"Thank you, sweetling. Look at you. So beautiful."  
He was blushing from head to toe as he tried to avoid looking at his own erected dick, never mind the ones were whitish cum was shooting from his slit.

Winking at him she drank a bit and went over to the screen. She replaced the bright surface with a black one and asked him to come over to her.  
Before he quite knew what was happening her mouth was on him again sucking his soft dick between her lips while her hand was toying with his heavy testicles. It didn't take long and he was rock-hard again, precum leaking from him. She licked and sucked at him until his thighs started to tremble and she abruptly stopped.  
A whine of disappointment emerged from his throat while she retreated behind the camera.  
"Do you think you can come without touching yourself? Or should I get a vibrator or something?"  
"No. It's alright. I can barely hold back anyway."  
Grinning at him she brought the camera into position "Just think of my wet tongue gliding over you delicious cock."  
"Fuck!" With that he shot his cum through the air until it finally landed on her floor. When he had finished, she came over to him and licked him clean looking up at him.

"Very well done, sweetling. And now you go home and talk to your mum. Oh, and I've got something for you."  
She led him towards the living room where she handed him a book. Confused he looked at her.  
"Jane Austen? Seriously?"  
"At least on the outside." She lifted away the cover to reveal a strange name.  
"Kamasutra? What is that?" Furrowing his brows he looked at her.  
"Open it." He did and as he saw two drawn people in a weird looking position, he was even more confused. "It's basically a book about sex. Different positions and what feels good for who. Read it. Not everything at once. It's only to give you an idea that there are more then two sex positions."  
His head went deep red when she handed him his clothes. He knew of three positions but what more could there be???

After he had gotten dressed she brought him to the door.  
"See you tomorrow. And be on time as you've got an appointment tomorrow morning."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"And talk to your mum. Not scream."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Bye, sweety."  
"Bye."  
Gosh, he hated it when she called him that...


	10. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's got an appointment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to update but my job was keeping me busy recently. Enjoy

Tom cycled straight home as usually but only because Claire would be angry, not out of fear of his mum. What should she do? Kick him out? Make him work his whole holidays?  
The air was really sticky and the near-by thunderstorm only seemed to wait for more humidity to raise to the sky. Tom had the awkward feeling that it was the calm before the storm when he walked down the driveway after putting his bike away and stared into the sky.  
"Good, you're home." His mum was standing in the door smiling at him "They just said on the radio we should be prepared for heavy thunderstorms, loads of rain and so on."  
Well, he didn't need a radio to tell him that.   
"Why don't you come in, Tom? I've made some cake."  
Nodding he slowly headed to the house trying to keep his rage under control. He still was angry at his mum but maybe Claire was right: they should talk.

"Jane Austen? Didn't think that would be up your alley."  
Only now he realised he was holding the book in his right hand. Shit. "Claire lent it to me." He quickly hid it behind his back.  
"She seems to be really fond of you. Not to say she's using you. I mean you're there for almost two weeks now. Maybe I should ask her to leave you alone."  
He slightly panicked, he had to go to hers "She offered to pay me."  
"What?"  
His mind was racing "Yes, she's too busy to do the stuff herself, so she offered me to pay me for my work. And I thought I could use a little extra money."  
"She hasn't told me that." Surprised she looked at him.  
"She only asked today if I would do that."   
"Well, okay. But I don't want you to go there every day. After all it's your holidays."  
He nearly started laughing at that but somehow managed to keep quiet. The look on his face, however, must have given him away.   
"I know, Tom, I seemingly haven't cared about that before but what you said last night, didn't leave me alone. You're my son and I love you, as does your father. We didn't send you to Eton to get rid of you, we just want you to have all the opportunities possible. And you're really smart. We're actually so proud of you."  
He wanted to shout at her but after a deep breath he managed to stay calm "I just wished you would show that more and not make me feel like some tumour. It really feels like you're happy to be rid of me."  
"But we're not. We pick you up occasionally over the weekend."  
"Yeah, once every six months or so."  
"That's not true. Whenever we have time we pick you up."  
"Like the weekend after my birthday." Tears started to run down his face as he thought about that again "You promised we would have a big party and what happened? Oh, we're soooooo busy. No time for that stupid meaningless party."  
"The conference came in on short notice a..."  
"I don't care. I was devastated. I had been waiting for dad outside in the cold for hours! I felt so... cast out! Abandoned!"   
She pulled him in a tight embrace and kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry."

For a while they sat there in silence holding each other.  
"What do you think if we go hiking over the weekend?"  
With a small smile he looked at her "Emma and Sarah won't like that."  
"But we." She grinned at him stroking through his curls.  
"Okay. Sure."

Afterwards he somehow felt way better as he headed upstairs to his room. Outside it was getting darker every minute and just as he jumped onto his bed with his new book it started to rain. Despite it being only 4.20 it was totally dark and he turned on the lamp on his bedside table to have a look at the book she gave him.

His dick had slightly hardened due to his lecture and only ten pages in he now already knew six positions. He had just been reading about a position he already encountered - 69 - when the lights went out. Damn.  
Looking to the window he saw the wind had picked up and leaves and small branches were flying through the air.  
From downstairs he could hear his mum and sisters murmuring and eventually footsteps came upstairs. Quickly putting his knee up he hid his semi-hard cock just in time when there was knock on the door.  
"Tom, everything alright?"  
"Sure. Is it just a fuse or something else?"  
"The whole street is dark. Do you need a torch?"  
"No, I've got one in the drawer. Thanks."  
"Okay." With that she left him alone again.

Sighing he stared at the ceiling listening to the heavy rainfall, then his mind brought back a taste. The taste of her pussy on his tongue. A moment later the picture of her cunt in his face came back and finally how it had felt when her mouth had sucked at him.  
In an instant he was hard and, after jumping up and locking the door, he freed his penis and started to wank off. It didn't take long and he had cum.  
However, that didn't seem to be enough for his body as only a short while later he was hard again.  
"Tom! Dinner!" His mum's voice came from downstairs. Shit, right on time. 

If he hadn't been starving, he would have stayed in his room taking care of his "problem". But like that he tugged his dick into the waistband of his shorts, pulled his shirt down and headed for the dining room.  
It was really weird to sit with his mum and sisters eating while he had a raging hard-on and to his misery it wouldn't go away, not until another wank in the toilet after dinner.

By 9.30 the storm was finally over but the electricity was still not back, so they decided to go to bed early. Like the day before Tom set the alarm on his phone and lay down, however, he couldn't quite sleep as his thoughts went back to his appointment tomorrow wondering what the doctor would do. Eventually he fell asleep dreaming about weird looking instruments. 

 

"Tom? Darling?"  
Rolling to his side he tugged the blanket over his head.  
"Tom? Do you want to stay in bed?" He just grunted sleepily as he turned on his side. "Okay, then I'll call Claire and tell her you come round later."  
Suddenly fully awake he shot up. Fuck, hadn't he heard his alarm?! Grabbing his phone he realised it was dead.  
"Cool down, sweetheart. She'll survive if you'll be a bit late."  
She, yes. But he??? Especially today! His eyes landed on the clock. It was already 8.45.  Damn!

His mum left him alone to get dressed and prepared his breakfast downstairs. Only three minutes later he came running down the stairs wanting to run straight for the door but his mum stopped him.  
"First you'll eat something."  
"No, I can't."  
"I don't want you to faint. No discussion. Besides I've called her already telling her you'll be a bit late."  
"What?!"  
"Eat. She said it's alright."

He basically gulped down the bacon and eggs and was done within a few minutes. Just wanting to get up and put away his dish, his mum grabbed his wrist.  
"What is that?" Her eyes were on his chest and as he looked down he saw that a part of one of the welts was visible. Quickly re-adjusting his shirt he continued what he was doing.  
"Nothing really. I just scratched myself on some branch whilst trimming the hedges. See ya."  
He didn't wait for an answer and sprinted to the door. Swearing he got on his bike and cycled as fast as possible to his destination. It was already 8.58 when he left their driveway.

Heavily panting he jumped off his bike and ran for the door. 9.10. He never had made it here that fast. Ringing the door bell he waited for her to open.   
For the first time since he had been there she was dressed in proper clothes.  
"Good morning, Lady Claire. I'm sorry. But my..."  
"I know." She interrupted him sounding a little impatient, however, not angry. "Go upstairs and prepare yourself. When you're ready come back downstairs."  
"Should I take my clothes off already."  
"Sure. As usually. Hurry!"  
Not bothering where his clothes ended up he undressed and ran upstairs to her bathroom.

He was still using the anal shower when he heard the door bell and only then realised how nervous he actually was. His heart was still racing but not due to his fast cycling, not anymore anyway. He didn't want to go back downstairs but he had to, sooner or later. And if he didn't want to annoy Claire even more he would hurry. So he finished quickly and slowly headed downstairs to the living room where he heard Claire talking.  
Knocking on the closed door he waited with his eyes downcast and his hands covering his genitals.  
"There he is, Sam. Perfect, isn't he?"  
"Don't know." A female voice answered to his horror. "Can't see much really."  
His eyes widened and he automatically looked up.  
"Tom, that's Doctor Samanta Carlton. Sam, that's Tom, my new sub."  
The woman was about the same age as Claire and rather beautiful as Tom found. Smiling she held out her hand for him to shake. He hesitated for a moment but then took it.  
When he thought about her touching him down there he could feel his heart-rate increasing even more, after all he didn't want to get "excited" during such a thing.  
"Where do you want me to check him?"  
"I've prepared my office with all you'll need."   
"Great. Then let's get this over with. Right Tom?"  
Shyly nodding he followed her to the room where the pictures of his dick had been taken the day before. Pretty much in the spot where he had stood then, an examining table was standing.

Puzzled he looked at it, his hands still covering his manhood.  
"Why don't you sit up there, Tom." She watched as he hesitatingly walked over there. "Have you ever been to a urologist?"  
He just shook his head looking everywhere but at her.  
"No need to be nervous or afraid. It'll be over in a sec. First though I'd like to ask you some questions."  
This time he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Are you doing this, I mean being Claire's sub, out of your own will or has she forced you?"  
"What?" Now his eyes locked with hers, brows furrowed.  
"You don't seem to be confident with the whole thing."  
"But I am. She hasn't forced me to do anything. Can we please get this over with."  
"How old are you, Tom?"  
"18."  
"And you really want this. She's not abusing you?"  
"No. I want to learn it." She didn't have to know what he meant with it.  
"Alright." Putting on two rubber gloves after opening her medical suitcase she took out something that looked like a q-tip and came over to him. "Put your hands to the side. I'll make a swab." Grabbing his dick she pulled back his foreskin and ran the soft cotton over and slightly into his slit. "Have you had unprotected intercourse?"  
"No." His voice was shaky and she knew why as he was getting slightly hard.  
"Don't worry. That happens quite often." Winking at him she put the q-tip into a plastic tube before getting another one.  
This time she ran it around his cock head gripping him tightly. "You're rather big. Any problems with getting your foreskin back when you're hard or pain during ejaculating?"  
"No. Nothing."  
"Good." She put the q-tip into another tube "Now get up please. Stand with your legs lightly spread. That's it. I'm going to examine your testicles now."  
He wanted to protest but somehow knew it wouldn't make Claire happy if he was being childish. Swallowing hard he slipped off the examining table and stood as she wanted him to.

First she checked his cock really closely, almost too close for his liking as he could slightly feel her hot breath on him, then she reached below his dick and gently examined his balls. Tugging at them she ordered him to cough which he did slightly confused. What had one thing to do with the other?  
"Great. Everything good. Now turn around and bend over."  
"What on Earth for?"  
Amused she looked up at him "To check your prostate."  
Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back his erection he shook his head, he wouldn't let her do that!  
"Do I need to get Claire?"  
"No. But is this really necessary?" So that was why he had to clean his butt hole.  
"Yes. Don't be shy. And if you get hard that's normal. I barely have a patient who doesn't get an erection."  
Sighing he turned around and got into position.  
"Oh, someone has been a bad boy." She teased him and he immediately flinched wanting to run out of the room. "Sorry. That was just the domina in me. You've got a nice butt, Tom."  
He didn't answer just stood there with shaking legs.  
"Spread your legs a little and try to relax." She spread some lube over his hole and when he took a deep breath she slowly pressed her finger in.

By the time she was finished his legs were trembling and his hard cock pressing against his belly.  
"That's it. Very well done. She's really not abusing you?"  
"No. I told you."  
"How have you met her?"  
"At the lake."  
"Listen, Claire is a friend but if she is doing this to a minor I need to report that to the police."  
"I'm not a minor, I only look younger than I am. And she's not abusing me. She's helping me."  
"Helping you?"  
"Yes, two weeks back I would have cum by now! So leave it!"  
"Okay, fine. But if you need anything, medical or not, call me." She handed him her card before packing her things together. "Wait here for Claire. I'll have the results for your swab on Monday and will call you. Bye, Tom."  
"You don't have my number."  
"I'll call here and Claire will give you the phone."  
"Okay."  
She left smiling at him as he tried to hide his huge hard-on unsuccessfully with both hands.

While Tom sat back down on the examining table, she went over to the living room where Claire was waiting.   
"And?"  
"Everything alright. I've got the results of the swab on Monday. And most importantly: the test was successful. He even lied and said he was 18. He's a good sub."  
"Great. Thanks for your help Sam." They hugged briefly and Claire brought her to the door.

With a huge smile on her face she went back to her office where he still sat like Sam had left him, his hands covering his erection.  
"There's my good boy. How are you feeling?"  
"A little weird, to be honest." He looked at her with huge eyes.  
"Do you want to shower? That's the first thing I always want to do after being to the gynaecologist." Strolling over to him she placed her hands on his thighs.  
"I don't know."  
His whole body was a deep red which slightly amused her.  
"Are you embarrassed that you got hard?" Nodding a little he stared down avoiding any eye contact. "Don't be. You're definitely not the only guy. You didn't cum, did you?"  
"No."  
"That's my good boy. Do you want your reward?"  
His eyes slowly went up until they finally met hers, wordlessly asking what his reward was.  
"Go upstairs to my bedroom and lie down. I'll be with you in a moment."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
As she took a step back he eagerly jumped down from the examining table and walked out of the room.

Curious about his reward he walked upstairs to her bedroom and laid down, his dick still hard. Would she finally let him fuck her? Probably not. Not yet anyway, as the results of his test would only arrive on Monday.  
It didn't take long and she came in holding the double strap-on dildo she had used on him before. Somehow unsure how to feel about that he watched as she slowly stripped.  
"You seemed to enjoy this last time, had there not been the cock cage. So I thought we'll do that again and I'll also use it as a lesson."  
He wasn't gay, he shouldn't enjoy this! So he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"What is it, sweetling? You could be a bit more enthusiastic." Avoiding her glance he stared out the window and she somehow knew what was wrong with him. "Your not gay if you enjoy anal sex. And if everything works out, you'll have your first sex with a woman next week. So why don't you just relax and enjoy your reward."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." He answered with a thin voice blinking his eyes at her.  
"Be a good boy and lick me till I'm wet enough for the dildo." She jumped on bed beside him wrapping her arm around his waist and smiling at him.  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Of course."

Winking at him she rolled to her back and spread her legs for him and only seconds later his face was buried between her legs greedily sucking at her folds.  
Moaning like a whore she held his face in place pressing her pussy against his skilled lips and before she quite knew she was orgasming against his mouth.

"That's my good boy. Take the strap-on and push it inside me."  
With wide eyes he looked from her to the sex toy and after a moment of hesitation he grabbed it sliding the thicker phallus slowly between her soaked folds.   
"Aaah!"  
He immediately stopped thinking he had hurt her. "Shit, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. That wasn't pain."  
"Oh." He continued until it was fully inside her.  
"Great. And now on your back, sweetling."  
Nodding slightly he obeyed, automatically spreading his legs for her.

Getting on her knees she fastened the dildo around her hips before reaching for the bottle of lube on the night stand. Precum was already leaking from his slit when she squeezed a huge amount of lube onto her fingers.  
"I promise, you'll like this." Winking at him she slowly pushed her index finger inside him which drew a gasp from him. 

For a while she thrust her finger in and out of him, then added a second one. Scissoring her fingers inside his hot, tight tunnel she tried to avoid his prostate in order to not make him cum already.   
Eventually three fingers were inside him stretching him open and when she gently brushed her fingers over his prostate he whined below her thrusting his hips automatically upwards.  
"Okay, I think you're ready now. Today’s lesson is about how to fuck someone." She withdrew her fingers and placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance. "I've already prepared you and as you know that's the first step. Second step is entering your partner."   
With that she slowly thrust her hips forward and breached into him. "Feel that? Take your time. At least with an inexperienced partner. Don't thrust in too quickly and with your size maybe not at once. Let your partner adjust. Start with slow and careful thrusts whilst rotating your hips." She showed him what she meant and he was whimpering beneath her as more precum leaked from his slit.

Like that she continued for a while knowing she was only teasing his prostate. Then he started to beg.  
"Please, Lady Claire, more. Please."  
"What do you mean? More?"  
"Deeper, please."  
With an evil grin she thrust deeper exactly hitting his prostate and he screamed in pleasure.  
"Like that?" She asked innocently.  
"Yes, please, Lady Claire!"  
"As you are such a polite and good boy..." She pulled out almost all the way and thrust in again.  
"Fuuuuuuuck!" He was panting hard and was probably quite close.  
She had to smile at his facial expression of pure bliss. "Good?"  
"Oh, God, yes!"  
Grabbing his hip she increased the pace of her thrusts and only moments later he came shooting his seed all over his chest and some droplets even on his face.

Staying where she was, she waited until his breathing slowly normalised again and then slowly pulled out.  
"You look gorgeous when you cum, slave boy."  
His only reaction was a slight gasp and a blink of his eyes. 

Lying down next to him she tugged him into a tight embrace, his head resting on her shoulder while he was still panting hard. She could feel his sticky seed on her side as their bodies were firmly pressed together. Gently she ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair.  
"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" She asked when his breathing had evened out a little.  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Thank you."  
"You are very welcome."  
Grinning at her he leaned over her and sucked her right nipple into his mouth but she almost immediately stopped him.   
"Don't. I need to work a little. And if we start all over again, I won't get to do anything. Besides the hedges aren't trimmed entirely as well." The disappointed sigh coming from him made her giggle. "You know I could punish you for that. And maybe I will. But later. Now let's get going."   
With that she stood up took off the strap-on and got dressed (in her usual robe and a thong).  
"Come on, big boy. Get going."

 

After Tom had finished trimming the hedges he went back inside but there was no sign of her. Shrugging his shoulders he headed to the kitchen and got a bottle of water from the fridge  
"Are you finished?"   
He nearly jumped out of his skin which made her chuckle.   
"Yes, Lady Claire." He answered finally.  
"Good boy. Do you want to play?"  
His eyebrows rose not knowing what she meant with "play", so he just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Go downstairs to my little torture chambers and take off your clothes. I'll be down in a sec."  
Swallowing hard he whispered in a hoarse voice "Yes, Lady Claire" and headed downstairs.

The cool air of the basement against his skin made him shiver lightly. Feeling slightly anxious he wondered whether she would punish him as she had said earlier. Probably, otherwise she wouldn't have brought him down there.  
"That's my little slave." Again she startled him as she suddenly stood in the door wearing another black leather corset, hot pants and boots. "Go over to the cross. Your back to it and raise your arms.”  
With huge eyes he stared at the St. Andrews cross, his feet not willing to take a single step. Then a blown on his butt loosened his stupor. Holding a riding crop in one hand she motioned her head in the direction he was supposed to go and finally his legs obeyed.

His body was lightly shaking when she bound his arms to the cold wood and eventually also his legs. He trusted her but still he somehow felt so vulnerable.  
Kneeling down in front of him she started licking and sucking at his cock and balls until he was getting hard. 

As soon as he started moaning she stopped and got back up. Taking his undies she wiped her spit off his dick and headed over to the wardrobe. Getting some powder she covered his genitals lightly in it and next brought out a thin rope while he watched with huge eyes.  
After wrapping one end of the rope around his cock and balls, she tied a knot and started to wrap the rope tightly around them until his balls were tightly pressed away from his body.   
"Everything still green?" Nodding he begged her with his eyes not to punish him. "Don't see that as a punishment. It's just some fun. And if you are a good boy, you'll get a reward later."  
Again he nodded looking at her wide eyed.

Next she criss-crossed the rope separating his balls and confining them even more. He let out a slight whimper on seeing his testicles on either side of his shaft. It looked like it would hurt but so far it only felt... tight.  
Then she wrapped the rope around his still semi-hard dick and eventually made another knot when the rope came to its end, so that half his dick was wrapped in it.  
Licking her lips she looked up at his face before a grin spread over her face. "So perfect." With a wink she leaned in and sucked his right testicle into her mouth which was rewarded with a loud scream from Tom.  
"Good?" She asked innocently while running her tongue over the taut skin of his sac.  
"Fuuuuuck!"   
"That's a yes then?" She switched sides and kept going while his body tried to wiggle away from her but due to the bindings on his wrists and ankles he couldn't move more than an inch. 

Soon his cock was leaking with his seed as she continued her torture. His moans turned to whimpers and finally he begged for mercy.  
"Please, Lady Claire, I need to cum. Please!" Tears were running down his face and he was slightly shaking.  
"Does it feel good?"  
"Yes, soo... Aaaaaaah!" She sucked hard at his left testicle and right then her phone rang.  
"Fuck. Be right back." She jumped up and headed for the door.  
"No." A disappointed whimper came from him.  
She turned smiling at him "Have to sweetling. Could be important." With that she was gone.

Standing there he tried to regain control over his body. It really felt amazing, so intense. But with his confined balls he couldn't come and he just needed to. First he had thought it must be really painful when he saw what she had done to his genitals but the cock cage had definitely been worse.  
His hips automatically thrust into the air searching for friction but he couldn't move far and of course there was nothing but thin air.

A bit later he heard her coming back and prepared himself to beg. As soon as he saw her in the door frame he started. "Please, Lady Claire. May I cum? I do anything. Please."  
Smirking she ran her fingers gently over the slick head of his cock "Anything?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Please."  
"Fine. I'll take your word."  
Eagerly nodding he had no idea what he had gotten himself into but that moment he couldn't care less. 

She quickly untied the rope and once it was off she stroked him until his seed shot across the room.  
"Such a filthy, little boy! If your mum hadn't called to tell me you should be home in half an hour, I'd make you lick that up." Winking at him she released him and handed him his clothes.

Only moments later they were standing at the door.  
"Have a nice weekend, sweetling. See you Tuesday."  
"Tuesday?"  
"Your mum wants to go away over the weekend and only come back Monday evening. Behave yourself, sweetling."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Don't wank off! If you do nonetheless I'll have to punish you."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Good, and now go. Your mum's waiting."  
Nodding he quickly jumped onto his bike and sped off but not without waving back at her.


	11. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to pay for not obeying the rules. But is Claire going too far this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> this chapter will change the whole dynamic a little. I also added the tag for rape/non-con mostly because of the following chapter. So far I haven't thought that it was an issue in this story (not until now anyway). But at least one person had thought it was.  
> So, if you have the impression this is a "rape-fic for older women" you better stop reading now.  
> If you ask me it isn't. It's just something my fucked up brain brought up (I'm actually 6 years younger than Tom). The inspiration for this story is slightly Christian Grey's backstory in Fifty Shades of Grey (if you hadn't guessed).  
> I don't see it as abuse or rape (maybe a bit after the coming chapter). I just think she's treating him like any other sub she ever had. If that's always so good? Surely not! If it.
> 
> So if you felt bad about Tom being abused until now, you surely should skip this chapter. Otherwise enjoy.  
> If it only bothers you because he's only 17 in it than just think he's 24 or something ;-)

The weekend was great fun, at least for him. His sisters, however...  
Monday night they arrived back home after they had visited their dad in Oxford. His sisters went straight to bed while he watched Octopussy with his mum. At some point the phone rang and she picked it up.  
The movie was almost over when she came back in.  
"Claire. She wanted to know if you could come round tomorrow, helping her with some stuff in the house. I told her she shouldn't use you like that."  
"Mum!"  
"I know, the money. But still."  
"She's got a pool, mum!"  
"You're allowed to swim in it? But you never took some trunks."  
"Went in my undies. Plus she's really nice. You like her as well, don't you?"  
"Yes. Maybe we should invite her for dinner some time."  
"Whatever. I'll go to bed now. Good night mum."  
"Night, darling."  
"Thanks for the great weekend." He hugged her to her total surprise before he headed upstairs.

His alarm clock woke him the next morning and he eagerly got dressed, after all she had said he would have his first time this week. Like always he quickly dressed and ate breakfast before going to hers and right at 9 o'clock he rang her doorbell.  
With a huge grin on his face he waited for her to open which didn't take long. This morning, however, she wasn't wearing her usual robe but a leather corset and a short leather skirt combined with knee-high boots.  
"Good morning, Lady Claire. How was your weekend?"  
She stepped aside and let him in. "Good. Yours?"  
"Brilliant. We went to Scotland. It was great fun." He quickly undressed while telling her about their excursion to a reindeer herd and how they had been allowed to feed them. Then out of the blue she struck him across the butt with a cane. Puzzled he looked at her wanting to know why she had done that.  
"Those weren't the only animals you came across, were they?"  
Not knowing what she wanted from him he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Putting spiders in your sisters' beds! Is that a good boy? I don't think so."  
Realisation hit him, his mum must have told her about his prank. "But that's got nothing to do with you, Lady Claire."  
"I told you to behave yourself, did I not?" She stared at him with a strict expression.  
"I wasn't with you and I can do what I want when I'm not here." He argued.  
"You disobeyed me!"  
"No, I did not! My family life has got nothing to do with you!" Angrily he glared back at her. "That's none of your business!"  
"Right." She replied coldly. "Go upstairs, you know what to do."  
Nodding he quickly ran upstairs while she watched him. He would pay for that disrespectful behaviour, if not for his pranks.

When he finally came back down, she had prepared everything for his punishment although he didn't know that yet.  
"On your knees."  
This time he obeyed right away dropping to his knees. Fastening the collar around his neck she pinched his nipples until he started to get hard and moan.  
"Come on, follow me to my office."  
Once inside she grabbed the phone and dialled a number winking at him. "Hi, it's Claire here. Can I speak with Sam for a moment. - Yes, thank you."  
She put the phone on speakers and one of those dull waiting musics could be heard.  
"Lean against the desk with your butt." As he did she dropped to her knees before him when a female voice picked up.  
"Hi, Claire."  
"Hi, Sam. I'm calling with my slave. Got his test results?"  
"Sure. Tom? Are you there?"  
"Yes, doctor."  
"Good. Well, everything alright. No infections or anything."  
"Thanks, Sam. I'll call you tonight." She reached behind him and ended the call whilst sucking his dick into her mouth.  
Closing his eyes with his head thrown backwards he enjoyed her mouth on him but then cold metal around his balls startled him. She had stopped and sat back on her heels smirking at him. His eyes slowly wandered down and just about could see a silver shackle around his balls. It was about one and a half inch thick and like the rope last time pressing his testicles away from his body.  
"Now be a good boy and kneel onto that pillow next to my desk." Furrowing his brows he looked at her whilst slowly obeying. "Good boy. And now, lie down with your chest, arms between your spread legs."  
This time he hesitated, not sure what this would be. Was it one of those weird sex positions in that book?  
"Come on, you don't want to stay a virgin forever, do you?"  
He finally obeyed and before he knew what was going on she had put leather cuffs on him. Then he tried to move which caused a sharp pain in his balls. Not knowing what was going on he tried again with the same result.  
"So, slave boy. That's your punishment for being so disrespectful towards me. And for not obeying me." He struggled against his bindings once more letting out an agonised whine. "Oh, stop that or you'll rip off your balls. I've cuffed your arms to your balls and every time you move too much you'll feel it, so stay still."  
"But I wasn't at..."  
She struck him over his exposed ass cheeks with the cane again. "If you aren't quiet, the next blow will land on your balls! You didn't obey me, whether you're here or not doesn't matter. You haven't wanked off, have you?"  
"No, Lady Claire." Only slowly his predicament became clear to him.  
"And why's that?"  
"You told me not to, Lady Claire."  
"See. And if you hadn't talked to me like you did earlier, you wouldn't be in this position now. And you'll stay like that until I decide you've learned your lesson."

While he was kneeling beside her desk she worked as usually generally ignoring him, only stroking over his butt from time to time. For him, however, every second felt like hours. It wasn't that the position was too uncomfortable but the humiliation of this helpless position was getting to him. So eventually he started to beg.  
"Please, Lady Claire. I'm sorry. Please take those cuffs off. Please."  
To his relief she stood up. Had he known it would be so simple, he would have begged earlier. However, instead of releasing him she pressed a lubed up finger into his exposed butt.  
"I didn't allow you to speak, did I?"  
Tears started to run, he felt so helpless.  
She slowly stretched him open and when her third finger was in she started to massage his prostate which in return got her loud moans. She kept going until his dick was leaking with cum, then she abruptly stopped and replaced her fingers with a rather big butt plug.  
"To keep you open for me, sweetling."  
With that she concentrated on her work again once more ignoring him.

Silent tears were running down his face, not out of pain or discomfort but out of humiliation. He still couldn't see what he had done wrong. Why couldn't he play a prank on his sisters? What did that have to do with her? But he knew if he continued to argue she would use the cane on him and he didn't want that. At some point she had to let him go, even if he had to stay like that the whole day. But he wouldn't give in and admit a mistake he hadn't made. Of course the arguing was against the rules but was he not entitled to an own opinion?

At some point she got up and soon came back with a bowl of water and a dish with small pieces of a sandwich. Stubborn as he was, he didn't eat or drink anything. He wouldn't embarrass himself even more.  
Then she turned a switch and the butt plug came to life sending waves of pleasure through his body and soon his cock was rock hard pressing against his belly. Luckily she soon switched it off again leaving him panting hard. His balls felt like they'd burst any moment but he wouldn't beg and he wouldn't use a safeword because that meant she had won, so he stayed silent his body shaking.  
With a grin she went back to write an article about different ways to humiliate ones sub. How appropriate.

At around one o'clock the security cameras went on as a car was pulling up outside. And when she saw who was getting out she grinned even more. A moment later the doorbell sounded and she could see him flinch. In front of her he kept being stubborn but in front of another person? Well, she would find out soon.

In horror Tom kept still listening how she opened the door and talked to a man and when she said "Come on in" he panicked. He didn't want to be seen like that from anybody. But what should he do? He couldn't move without possibly damaging his testicles, so he stayed where he was hoping they'd go to the living room.  
A moment later his hopes were destroyed as footsteps neared and a deep, male voice said "I see you've got yourself a new toy. And a cute one as it looks. But also a shy one if he's blushing like that."  
"Yeah, he's a darling and apparently very shy around strangers. However, rather stubborn. Won't admit his mistake in not obeying me."

He could hear feet coming closer and a moment later a hand was stroking his butt cheek before moving lower and squeezing his balls. His hips automatically moved away from the hand and he nearly fell over but strong hands steadied him.  
"What do you think if we teach him a lesson?"  
"Well, what do you think I'm doing here, Marc?"  
"Not very successfully I'd say." He heard them whisper and a moment later he felt the butt plug being tugged out.

Tears welled up in his eyes again and then pure horror hit him as he heard a zipper being opened.  
"No, Lady Claire. Please."  
Only to confirm his suspicion she stepped to his front while he felt the other person's body heat nearing his butt.  
"What is it, slave? You enjoy anal sex, do you not?"  
"Please, Lady Claire."  
With a soft smile she sat down in front of him lifting her short skirt. Beneath it she was naked. "Be a good boy and lick your mistress' cunt."  
"Yes, Lady Claire. But I don't want his dick in my ass. Please!"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't wa..." A thick shaft thrust into his ass hitting his prostate.  
"Don't want to be fucked by a man?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire. Make... Aaaaaah! ...him stoooo... Fuuuuck! ...stop, please."  
"But you like it. And now lick me." She grabbed his face and shoved it against her cunt silencing his protests. "If you'll be a good boy and make me cum, I'll release your balls and you might cum as well."  
That seemed to be the right motivation as he started to suck and lick at her greedily.

He had her close in an instant but with every lick the guy behind him thrust into him hitting his prostate every time.  
"Fuck, his ass is so tight." The grunts of pleasure from behind him got louder and louder while Tom's agony grew. His dick was rock hard and he was close as well but with the broad ring around his balls he couldn't come. He needed to make her cum!  
Sticking his tongue into her wet tunnel he gently dug his teeth into her clit. As result she let out a scream and pressed her thighs tightly against his head trapping him where he was. He could barely breath as his nose was pressed against her mound while his mouth still was buried in her folds. Sucking hard on her clit he finally felt her coming and a moment later she spread her legs a little, so he could breath again.

Tears were streaming down his face as the guy kept pumping into him mercilessly. Claire tenderly stroked his face and kissed his cheek. "Do you want to cum?"  
"Ple... ease..." He couldn't take it any longer. Actually he was about to use his safeword.  
Quickly she opened the ring trapping his balls and with the next thrust he came all over the pillow he was kneeling on. From behind him he heard a hiss and then felt warm liquid spread inside him. Had he really just been fucked by a guy???  
Suddenly he felt his knees buckle and a moment later he passed out.

When he woke up again he was surrounded by warmth. A fluffy blanket was covering him and the soothing smell of fabric softener calmed him. He was in bed. Had the whole thing just been a dream? It must have. Lazily stretching he realised with shock that he couldn't quite move his hands.  
"Look who's awake." A deep, male voice announced and in the next moment he could feel a body pressing against his from behind. A male body. No!  
His eyes flew open and his head turned. The man behind him was maybe in his thirties, good-looking with brown eyes and he smiled at Tom.  
"How are you feeling, slave boy?"  
Wanting to run away he tugged on his arms again and when he looked at them he found that he had been cuffed to the bed, the bed in Claire's torture chambers. The man wrapped an arm around him and cuddled against him even more.  
"Let me go!"  
"No need to be so squeamish, sweety." The guy's hand palmed his cock and started to slowly pump him.  
Tom tried to wiggle away but the grip on his hips was too strong.  
"I'm not gay! So leave me the fuck alone!" He screamed in panic still trying to escape the man's grip.  
"I'm also not gay but I never say no to bringing a cute slave boy to ecstasy! Has been a while though that someone blacked out!"  
"That's abuse! Fuck off you pervert!"  
"Language, slave boy." Claire suddenly was standing before him. "So you're finally awake again."  
"Yes, and I want to leave now or I'll tell the cops what you've been doing to me."  
"As if anyone would believe you. But listen Tom, I know you are afraid of being called gay, like most boys your age. And as I've mentioned before only because you're enjoying anal sex doesn't mean you're gay."  
"You let him fuck me!" Tears were running down his face.  
"Only to proof a point: You are mine. You do as I say. You were disrespectful, so you needed to be punished. And before you start arguing again: if you just said "sorry" or nothing at all, you wouldn't have had to experience anything like that. I've told you I hate it when you're disrespectful, so you needed to be punished and if Marc wouldn't have stopped by randomly, I would have fucked you up the ass and you wouldn't have been allowed to cum."  
"I want to go home now! And I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!"

She tugged the blanket away and briefly nodded at the guy, Marc, who grabbed him and turned him on his back holding him down.  
"That's unfortunate." She shrugged off her robe only to reveal her naked body. Well, almost naked. She once more was wearing a strap-on dildo, although it was a different one, a bigger one than last time.  
His eyes widened as she slowly sank two fingers into him. And while she stretched him open, Marc started licking and sucking at his skin and when he was hard he took his cock in his mouth sucking at him.  
"Please, stop! I don't want this, please." Tears were running down his face.  
"You know what to say then, don't you?"  
His safewords! He had totally forgotten about those. When he wanted to whisper "paint", however, Marc sucked at his cock again and suddenly he didn't want to stop anymore. It felt too good to stop it, never mind it was a bloke sucking him off. And did it really make a difference if she fucked him up the ass or some guy? He was confused and insecure. He needed to think about this but not now.  
Throwing his head back into the pillow he moaned loudly as the head of his cock passed Marc's throat.

Content with his reaction Claire pumped her fingers in and out of him again and when he easily took four fingers she thrust the dildo into him which apparently was too much for him as he immediately came in Marc's mouth.  
"That was fast, little boy." Marc noted amused licking the last droplets of cum from the tip of his cock. Panting hard Tom looked from him to Claire whose breasts were bouncing lightly with every thrust. First she went rather slow but as soon as his erection was growing again she increased the pace. His eyes were squeezed shut to blind out what made him feel so good and then the thrusting stopped and the dildo easily slipped out of him. He couldn't stifle the disappointed groan at the sudden interruption.  
"Don't worry, you'll be filled again in a moment." Marc's voice said and as he opened his eyes again he saw they had switched places and Marc was ready to enter him.

He didn't know why he let it happen but he didn't utter a safeword yearning the feeling of something hard rubbing over his prostate. And when he entered him and thrust into him again Claire straddled his face. Automatically he began to suck and lick at her again. It didn't take too long and all three came.

Afterwards Tom was slightly dozing off as Marc's cum slowly dripped out of his hole, his own cum drying on his belly and chest.  
Two warm bodies were pressed against his sides and gentle hands caressed him.  
"Such a sweet slave boy. Such a tight ass. And so beautiful when he's coming." Marc tenderly kissed down his still tied up arms.  
"I know, he's magnificent, isn't he?" She ran her fingers over his chest slightly rubbing his nipples. "But I'm afraid he has to go soon."

Still semi-conscious Tom felt fingers against his lips and a moment later a tongue was seeking entrance to his mouth. Automatically he parted his lips to let her kiss him but then a chuckle startled him. With shock he opened his eyes only to see he was kissing Marc while Claire was watching them.

Quickly withdrawing he wanted to shove Marc away but his hands were still bound.  
"Don't worry, you're not gay, sweetling. One day I want you in me while some guy is fucking you." She brushed her fingers over his arm teasing him. Pleadingly he looked at her silently asking her to end this but she didn't just yet.

Suddenly he felt his hips being lifted up and a moment later Marc's mouth was at his hole slowly running his tongue over it. "Can't I take him once more? Come on Claire!"  
Questioningly she looked at him and his eyes widened in horror.  
"No. Leave us alone, would you?"  
"Damn." Reluctantly he put him back down before getting up and heading out of the room. "I hope I'll see you again, slave boy." With a wink he finally disappeared.  
"Wasn't too bad, was it?" She asked while petting his head.  
Totally confused about how he was supposed to feel he just shrugged his shoulders. Still petting him she finally released his arms. "I know you must be slightly confused about everything but don't be. You still fancy breasts and pussies, not cocks and balls, right?" He just nodded his eyes fixed on her heaving tits. "Nothing wrong with enjoying a bit of anal stimulation. And you know, I think you deserve a reward..."

All of a sudden he felt totally ashamed and disgusted by himself. Had he really let that happen? Had he really let some guy fuck him repeatedly without using his safeword? And had she done this to him? Made a shameless whore out of him? Next she'd make him suck cocks.  
As quickly as possible he jumped up ignoring her saying he should stay. He sprinted up the stairs, grabbed his clothes and in the speed of light got dressed. When he reached for the door, she appeared beside him.  
"Come back tomorrow and we can talk this through. There's no shame in exploring your sexuality."  
Without saying anything he stormed out of the house, jumped onto his bike, slightly flinching as his butt was rather sore, and sped off. And he wasn't planning to come back.  
   
Once home he put his bike away and ran straight upstairs to take a shower leaving his mother in the kitchen slightly puzzled. When after an hour he still hadn't come downstairs again she went up and knocked on the bathroom door where the water still was running. Claire had called and told her he had gotten a little 'excited' when he had seen her in her bikini and had left totally embarrassed.  
She knocked on the door listening carefully for moans or the likes "Tom, darling? Everything alright?"  
"Yes, mum." His voice sounded a bit muffled, so she turned and left thinking he was masturbating.  
   
As soon as he stepped into the warm water tears started to run down his face. Disgusted by himself he scrubbed his skin with soap over and over again until he was crimson. He washed every inch of his body and especially his butt. He felt so dirty and filthy. How could he enjoy a man's cock in his ass?  
His butt cheeks had been sticky with his cum and even after he washed his hole, inside and out, ten times he still could feel the sticky seed on him.  
In tears he finally collapsed to the floor of the tub sitting there with his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead on his knees. His mind racing with the events of the day he sobbed until there were no tears left.  
A knock on the door startled him, followed by his mum's voice. "Tom, darling? Everything alright?"  
For a second he thought about telling her everything. But would he believe him? "Yes, mum." He said quietly thinking about her reaction when he told her he had been fucked by a guy. And if he went to the cops?  
He basically could see their disgusted faces, then he heard a phantom voice ask why he hadn't fought against it and when he answered that he had kind of enjoyed it, they all burst out laughing.

Eventually the water ran cold and he got out shivering on his entire body. Quickly drying off he headed to his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He didn't bother if his sisters or mum saw him but he wouldn't turn on those filthy clothes again.

Quietly sitting on his bed a while later his mum came in to get him for dinner but on seeing him she closed his door behind her sitting down beside him.  
"You know, darling, whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me about it. I know I'm a woman and maybe you'd feel better talking to a man about certain things but I'll be there for you, no matter what. So will your dad."  
Puzzled his mind raced again. What did she know?

Despite being starved he barely ate anything, his mind always bringing up the cut pieces of a sandwich and the events following that. Shifting on his seat he tried to get more comfortable but his ass was so sore it didn't matter how he sat on the quiet hard surface of the chair.

Later in bed he wanted to read before going to sleep and as the devil would have it he accidentally reached for her book. For a moment he just held it thinking about burning it or something but instead he found himself turning the pages until there was a picture of two man. He quickly read through the introduction saying this was added to the classical Kamasutra as modern days seemed to require it.  
There were all sorts of positions involving two or more men or a woman with two or more men or even only women. If anything it confused him even more. Was it normal to do what he had done today? Was it normal to enjoy being fucked by a man? Had she forced him? Had he been sexually abused?  
Most likely, a voice in his head answered to his horror.  
Was he a victim then? Should he go to the police after all? But who would believe him? And what if they did? Everyone would know about it and he didn't want their disgusted glances on him.  
No, he wasn't a victim. He had been stupid to agree to her arrangement in the first place. A stupid little virgin. But was he a virgin anymore? Well, not if you were talking about anal sex. But that wasn't what he wanted in the first place. He wanted normal sex, his cock inside a woman, nothing else.  
His mind kept racing until he finally fell asleep at around 1.30 in the morning.  
 

_He was at the lake again with his friends. It was another hot summer day and just like last time they hadn't brought any swimming clothes. Getting naked they jumped into the cold water splashing each other and laughing._   
_Later they sat in the grass when someone walked by. Winking at him the man said "Nice to see you again, sweety." All his friends' eyes followed Marc until he was out of sight and then went to Tom. To his misery the view of a half naked Marc had triggered some memories and he was getting hard._   
_"Jeez! Look at that! Hiddles is a fucking fagot! Likes it up the arse! No wonder when he's going to that stupid school for gays."_   
_They quickly surrounded him and a moment later they held him down. While one of them entered him another one stuffed his cock into his mouth and once they had cum they changed positions._

  
   
Tom woke with a gasp. Turning on the lamp on his bedside table he blinked away his tears. A dream, nothing but his dream. But WTF!!! Why were his shorts and sheets wet. He carefully lifted the sheets only to see he had cum in his pants once again and as it looked more than once. Panicking he quickly stripped first himself then the bed.  
With fresh clothes he sneaked out of his room and downstairs with the evidence of his wet dream. It surely wasn't the first one and he knew his mum must have seen the marks before but somehow this felt different. So wrong. He wasn't gay!

Sitting in front of the washer/dryer he waited until it was ready thinking about his dream. Was he sick somehow? He must be. His mind raced once more and soon his sheets were ready and he sneaked back upstairs.  
When he fell back asleep it was already 4.45.


	12. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Claire and Tom think about the previous events...  
> How will Tom react when she confronts him?  
> Plus there is some fluff in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter provoked different kinds of reactions.  
> I think that Claire definitely went too far. In this chapter they'll come face to face, at least for a bit.
> 
> Enjoy reading.  
> And thanks for all your nice words ;-)

Claire lay awake almost all night thinking about whether she had gone too far, after all he was only 17. But somehow she always forgot about that when she was with him. He might look it but from his behaviour and manners he was older, most times anyway.  
Why hadn't he used a safeword, if it had been so bad? She knew he had enjoyed it as he came quite hard actually. Sure, Marc was a bloke but what did that matter? She had fucked him up the arse already as well...   
But somehow she knew she had messed up. She had gone too far with him, after all he didn't have much experience. A part of her felt guilty and ashamed while another part just snarled that he had enjoyed it and that it had been a way too easy punishment for his disrespectfulness.

What would have happened if Marc wouldn't have stopped by? She had planned to keep him on all fours all day. She actually had prepared a cock cage with a plug and then she wanted to use a vibrator on him to milk him. That would have been way worse than what had happened, at least considering the pain.

Tossing and turning she lay in her bed thinking about his skilled mouth on her most sensitive parts and how her juices had coated his lower face. He looked so proud every time he made her cum like that - and he could be - as not every sub had accomplished that. Maybe she should apologise and let him take her. She had already talked to Melanie but she only had time that coming Saturday, so WTF. He surely would be good.  
She had thought Melanie could take him out: dinner and a movie, and afterwards they would do it, so it would be something special. Well, maybe she could do that as well. Not in public, obviously, but at her place. Yes, that was a good idea.

Eventually she fell asleep and in the morning she waited for him.

 

Diana was sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Tom to come down before heading to Claire's. She had made him eggs and bacon and even some pancakes.   
It was already nine when she figured he wasn't up yet. As quiet as possible she headed upstairs and glanced into his room through a small gap in the door.  
"Tom?" She asked quietly but he didn't even stir. Shrugging her shoulders she turned to leave when her eyes landed on a pair of boxers on the floor near the door. She picked them up to throw them in the laundry basket in the bathroom.   
Closing the door she headed over there and when she was about to drop them into the basket she saw the white stains of dried cum on them. Of course she had seen those before in his underwear or pyjama pants but still she felt strange whenever she was reminded that her cute, little angel was becoming a man.  
Right then the phone rang downstairs. Not wanting her children to be woken she sprinted downstairs to get it.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Diana. It's Claire. Is Tom still home? I'm starting to worry." Her voice actually sounded slightly panicked.  
"Yes. Sorry. I should have called. He's still fast asleep. Just checked, actually."  
"Oh. Well, he can come around later if he wants. But he doesn't have to." She tried to sound casual but once again the guilt nagged at her.  
"Alright. I'll tell him. Hey, why don't you come round for dinner some time?"  
"I don't know about that. Tom probably still feels embarrassed. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable."  
"Come on, he's a teenager. I've caught him with a hard on before. The other day he actually came down for dinner with an erection."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, not too obvious but, well, let's say it's hard to hide. If you know what I mean. He's got that from his father."  
Claire chuckled lightly knowing exactly what she meant, however, she felt like she shouldn't.  
"Oh, Gosh, listen to me! He's my son, for f..."  
"Morning, mummy." Emma was standing in the living room in her snoopy pyjamas.  
"Morning, Emma, sweety. Breakfast's ready if you want."  
"Okay. Thanks." With a grin she ran to the kitchen.  
"So, dinner? Tonight?"  
"I don't know about that."  
"Oh, come on. We'll have a nice barbecue."  
"Alright. Fine." Maybe she could catch Tom alone and apologise.  
They talked some more about the latest gossip in town until they finally hung up.

 

Tom woke at about 11.30 still groggy from his nightly activities. Stretching he rolled to his back and all of a sudden he was wide awake as his sore anus reminded him of what had happened. And to his horror he felt his cock harden.  
He basically jumped up and ran to the bathroom where he took a freezing shower until the blood in his dick ran back and he was flaccid again.

Afterwards he got dressed and went downstairs as he was starving.  
"Oh, hi, darling. You're finally up."  
"Morning, mum." He opened the fridge looking for something to eat.  
"If you'll wait half an hour I'll make lunch."  
"Sure. Thanks." He grabbed a banana and headed for the living room where he played Mario Cart with his little sister Emma till she called for them.

When they had finished he saw that he had gotten a message from Ben asking if he would come to the lake with them.   
"Mum, can I go to the lake with some friends?" He expected her to say no thinking of the last time.  
"Yes, sure. Just don't drink too much alcohol. I don't want to have to pick you up from the police station again. Never mind doing drugs! Oh, and be back at around 5. I want to make a barbecue tonight and you are the chef."  
"Okay. I promise. Thanks, mum." With long strides he headed upstairs to get his trunks and text Ben back that he would come.   
By the time he jumped onto his bike to head to the lake he had totally forgotten about the events of the previous day. Well, maybe not forgotten but blocked it out.

 

They were in the same spot as last time: swimming, drinking, smoking and talking. Tom was really happy. That was how he had imagined his holidays. Eventually a group of girls joined them, including the girl with the Hello-Kitty underwear from the party the previous week. She glared at him with open hostility, so he just ignored her after suppressing a comment about her pretty childish bikini.  
He sat with his back against a tree sipping his second beer and sharing a cigaret with Ben when his eyes locked with one of the girls, one he didn't know. Just when he wanted to look away she smiled at him.  
"Who's that Ben?"  
"Christina. She moved here last autumn with her parents. Pretty, isn't she?"  
"Yeah." Oh, she was. Her eyes were huge and a deep blue, her hair blond like a field of corn and her lips full and so kissable, never mind her firm round breasts, not too big, just right for her slightly curvey body. "Absolutely."  
"A perfect wank-phantasie. But I've heard her dad's killing every guy who comes too near to her."

With an elegant motion she stood up and strolled over to them, her hips swaying with every move. They both swallowed hard staring at her and fighting their excitement.  
"Hi, so you must be Tom, the Eton-boy. Quite impressive." She sat down between them but completely ignoring Ben.  
"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Hi. Nice to meet you."  
"You're really cute, Tom. I'm Christina." She smiled at him again. "My dad surely would be happy if I dated a boy like you. He went to Eton as well, you know. So his standards are rather high."  
Nodding he swallowed hard, somehow he was lost for words.  
"Now tell me, Tom, what do you like to do when you're not studying?"

They talked about music, books, movies and more and soon found they pretty much liked the same bands, books and more. Laughing together they eventually even kissed which got them a "whoooooo" from their friends. And all too soon Tom had to go.  
"I have to go home. Mum is planning a barbecue and I have to grill the meat. Do you want to come around maybe?"  
"I'd loved to but I need to be home for dinner as well. But maybe we could go to the cinema tomorrow."  
"That would be awesome."  
They quickly exchanged numbers and agreed on talking later. With a huge smile he went home feeling utterly happy.

"Oh, there you are sweetheart." His mum greeted him from the kitchen as he headed down the hallway.   
"Hi, mum." He stole a slice of tomato from her cutting board grinning. "Everything ready?"  
"In here, yes. Would you set up the grill? Or do you want to shower first?"  
"No, I'll stink of smoke afterwards anyway."  
"Can't be worse then now." She teased him.  
"Sorry. I..."  
"As long as it only were cigarets, it's alright. But you know they are bad for your health."  
"Yes, mum. Just everybody was doing it, so..."  
"And if everybody would jump in front of a train?"  
"I know, mum. I guess I wanted to try."  
"That's okay, sweety."  
"Tom! Come and look how I set up the table!" Emma came running in grabbing his hand.  
"Alright you little monster!" He teased her running after her and tickling the sides of her belly until she giggled. 

The table on their terrace looked absolutely beautiful with bouquets of wild flowers and daisies all over the tablecloth.  
"Great. Well done. But Einstein, we're only three, not four."  
"I know, but mum invited Miss deWinter."  
He froze and wanted to protest. Now she would even invade his home! 

Steaming with anger he headed back to the kitchen. "You invited L... Miss deWinter! Why?!"  
"I thought you like her. You said so Monday evening." Claire's words came back to her about him getting excited. "Listen, it's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed about what happened."   
Puzzled he stared at her not knowing what to say, never mind think.   
"She told me that you got 'excited' the other day when seeing her in her swimming trunks. That's alright, sweetheart. No need to be ashamed."  
His face turned red but not out of embarrassment or shame but sheer rage and anger. How could she tell his mum something like that?! Nothing but a lie! Well, not entirely but still...

Perfectly timed the doorbell rang. His eyes were locked with his mum's wordlessly asking her not to open the door but it was too late as Emma was eagerly running for it.  
"Oh, hello there. I'm Claire. And who are you?"  
"Emma."   
Tom blocked out her voice and headed out for the garden to prepare the grill.

First he had the garden for himself heating the coal, so they could start. Occasionally he heard her voice from inside where she seemed to be helping his mum in the kitchen. His jaw clenched in anger. How dare she?! After she had abused him like that!!! But of course his mum didn't know and he wouldn't tell her.  
Distracting his thoughts he closed his eyes thinking about the way Christina's lips had felt when they had kissed and they would go out tomorrow. And maybe, if she really liked him as well, they would do it in a few days or weeks. He didn't care.

"Hi, Tom."  
Startled he nearly knocked over the grill as she suddenly stood beside him.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"I only wanted to apologise again. I shouldn't have done..."  
"What?!" He snapped at her. "Have some bloke rape me?"  
"That's a bit harsh." She defended herself. "You could have always stopped everything. With a single word. But you didn't."  
He just huffed as he put on more coals to raise the heat.  
"Don't say you didn't enjoy it because that would be a lie. I understand if you are confused about everything. And I am really sorry for making you feel that way. But I treated you like any other sub, that might not have been the best idea, I know, and I feel terrible about everything. But if..."  
"Claire? I want to show you my room now!" Emma came running out luckily as it wouldn't have taken him long to scream at her with his anger boiling up more and more every second.  
"Be right there, Emma." Then to him. "If you want to talk about anything, I'll be there for you. You are a great guy and any woman could be happy to call you her boyfriend."  
She gently touched his shoulder before turning and walking back inside.

Tom stayed quiet all through dinner trying to ignore Claire. But to his misery her low cut top kept reminding him of how her breasts looked naked, how her pussy tasted and how it felt when she came around his fingers. Fuck. In an instant his cock was getting hard.   
Luckily he was wearing wide shorts, so he put his hands in his pockets gripping the head of his cock and excused himself to the bathroom where he wanked off quickly.

 

Later when he just lay down in bed his mobile rang. It was Christina.  
"Hey, Tom, baby. How was your barbecue?"  
"Food was good. But mum had invited one of her dull friends."  
"Maybe I should have come over after all."  
A smile spread over his face when he thought about the stupid face Claire would have made. "That would have been lovely. How was your evening?"  
"Nice. I've missed you. Actually I've heard some rumours about you from my friends after you had left."  
"Yeah?" He swallowed hard thinking about them calling him 5-seconds-Tommy or shit like that.  
"Yap. Janine told me about the last time they saw you at the lake. She said you were rather impressive." Her voice suddenly sounded seductive. "I asked her how impressive and she said biggest she'd ever seen."  
Trying to swallow the lump in his throat he whispered hoarsely "Really?" While his dick slowly filled with blood again. Then she asked something that made his heart stop for a moment.  
"Are you still a virgin, Tom?"  
"Ahm... Wha... Ahm... Yes... You?" His head was crimson.  
"Yes. Do you think you could come over Saturday night? My parents aren't home. So... Well, I kind of... It's difficult with your friends when they know you haven't done it, especially when everybody else has. Or at least says they have. So I thought we maybe could..., you know."  
"Ahm, sure. But don't you think that's too soon? We've only met today."  
"I know but we'll go out tomorrow and I also hoped we could on Friday. Then by Saturday we'd know each other better. Besides I really like you."  
"I like you too." His voice sounded quite raspy and he felt his erection swell with the thought of his first time with her.  
"Great. Everything alright, though? You sound a bit weird."  
"Maybe the connection.” He said after clearing his throat. “When should I pick you up tomorrow?"  
"We'll meet at the cinema. Otherwise my dad will kill me and you as well probably. 7.30, okay?"  
"Yes, sure. I'm looking forward to it."  
"Me too. Night, Tom."  
"Night, Christina." He hung up and a huge smile spread over his face, he couldn't wait to meet her the next day.

 

The day seemed to stretch forever. And the closer 7.30 came the more nervous he grew. Finally it was 7 and he jumped on his bike. His mum had offered to drive him but he refused. A couple of blocks later he suddenly stopped his bike at a flower shop. Grinning he quickly went in where the sales woman was about to clean up.   
Quickly checking his money he bought three red roses and continued his way to the cinema.

He had just arrived when a car pulled up and she got out waving at her dad. Winking at him she headed inside and as Tom looked her dad was still sitting in his car watching her.  
Grabbing the roses Tom followed her inside where she was waiting for him in a corner where she couldn't be seen from the outside.  
"Hi, Tom."  
"Hi. I've got you something." He handed her the roses and she sniffed at them smiling.  
"They are gorgeous, thank you. But if I take those home dad will know I was on a date."  
"Right. Sorry." He suddenly felt stupid.  
"Why don't you take them home and I'll come round tomorrow and pick them up?"  
"Okay, sure." Shit, now he needed to clean his chaotic room.  
Out of the blue she kissed his cheek smiling. "That's really nice of you, Tom. Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
Blushing he tried to smile as well but it felt somehow like a weird grimace for him. "Ahm... What would you like to watch?"  
"Notting Hill should be great."  
He wasn't really keen on watching that romantic shit but if she wanted... "Okay, great. I'll go and buy the tickets."  
"Hang on a moment." She pulled out her purse but Tom just shook his head.  
"I'll invite you."

After he had bought the tickets he also got some popcorn and soda before they went in. The movie wasn't as bad as Tom had feared, quite witty actually and at some point Christina had gripped his hand. Suddenly he didn't mind the romantic shit at all.  
They stayed till the credits were over and everybody else had left.  
"That was really nice, Tom. Thanks again." She leaned in and they shyly kissed.  
"You're welcome. Maybe we could go to the pizza place down the road and grab a bite?"  
"Can't. Dad's surely waiting outside already. Are you home tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Great. I'll come round then. See ya." She kissed his cheek again and ran out. Tom waited a bit longer letting the feel of her soft lips on him settle before he followed her. Just when he exited the cinema her dad's car was speeding off into the night.

All the way home he had a huge grin on his face and once in his room he shoved down his pants and masturbated thinking about her. And finally after coming three times he cuddled into his sheets and fell asleep dreaming about soft lips touching him and slender fingers interwoven with his.

 

"Tom? Sweetheart?" A hand was touching his bear shoulder slightly shaking him. "Wake up, darling."  
Blinking his eyes he looked over his shoulder where his mum was standing with a huge smile on her face. Sleepy he turned around and only when his blanket slipped away he registered that he was completely naked. Apparently he hadn't bothered putting back on his shorts after the nights masturbation orgy.   
Of course his mum saw it too and immediately blushed on seeing his naked genitals. Quickly looking away she waited until he was once more covered by his blanket.  
"We're going to London, shopping. Do you want to come?"  
"Shopping? With three women? You're kidding, right?!"  
"Didn't think you would. You can order something to eat if you want or there are still steaks from Wednesday in the fridge. Or you go over to Claire, she called earlier asking if you could help her with some heavy crates. I told her I'd ask you but I wouldn't tell you to."  
"Mum..." He almost spat out "She lied. She abused me" but he stopped not wanting her pity and besides he had Christina now.   
Shit! She would come over and his room looked like a bomb had exploded, never mind the hankies covered in his spunk under the bed. Fuck!  
"I'll just stay home. Okay?"  
"Sure. We'll be off in about half an hour if you change your mind. And it'll be late till we come back."  
"No problem. Have fun."  
As soon as the door was closed again he jumped up and into his shorts starting to clean up the mess in his room. 

A bit over two hours later his room looked way better all books, clothes and so on in their places once more. Happy with himself he carried down his dustbin mostly filled with cum-soiled hankies. He couldn't even remember shoving so many under his bed. Thankfully his mum hadn't decided to clean his room for him.  
Taking a quick shower he couldn't resist another wank wondering how her breasts felt in his hands and how her pussy tasted. Condoms! Shit! He needed to buy some. After all he didn't know if she was on the pill or clean. Then his eyes went down to his genitals. His pubic hair was luckily growing back. It still was quite short but that was alright, he actually liked it that way. 

For lunch he gulped down two steaks and some bread. He was about to put his dish in the dishwasher when the doorbell rang. Immediately his heartbeat picked up and he felt blood running into his face as he headed for the door. Before opening he quickly checked himself in the small mirror in the hallway. Damn, his hair was a mess, so he quickly tried to fix it by running his fingers through his curls. Shit! Well, fuck it, he thought and finally opened.  
"Hi, Tom." To his surprise she wasn't alone but had a friend with him, Carol, if he remembered correctly.   
"Hi. Do you want to come in?" He stepped aside to let them pass.  
"Sure. Thanks." Both went inside where he guided them to the living room after closing the door.  
"Want something to drink?"  
"Sure."

He brought them a Coke each and sat down on the sofa next to Christina grabbing her hand. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, the girls sipping at their Coke. Out of a sudden instinct Tom leaned in and kissed Christina's cheek.  
"Thanks for the nice evening yesterday." He said quietly.  
"Thank you. After all you paid for everything."  
"You're very welcome."  
"How was the movie?" Carol asked and they talked about how they liked it. Afterwards they talked about more stuff and finally even played Mario Cart together. It was already 4.30 pm when Christina said she had to leave. They were already at the door when Tom remembered the flowers. "They are up in my room. Hang on a sec."

He sprinted upstairs to get them and as he turned to head back down she was standing in his room.  
"Your room is really nice." She took a step towards him looking over his posters. "I'll show you mine tomorrow. Sorry about bringing Carol but my parents are really suspicious. Tomorrow night, however, they are at a party, so we have the house for us." Teasingly she ran her fingertips over the front of his shorts until he let out an aroused gasp. "Be there at about 8. Wait till you see them drive away then come to the back door around the house."  
She grabbed his neck tugging him down for a fevered kiss, even using her tongue. All too soon it was over again and Tom stared at her, his eyes filled with lust.   
After regaining control over his breathing, he brought her to the door and they said good-bye.

When they were gone he quickly ran upstairs shoving his pants down. It took only three strokes until he came into yet another hanky. 

Afterwards he grabbed some money and headed to the grocery store. Embarrassed he stood in front of the condoms, not knowing which ones to buy. Eventually he reached for a pack of sensitive ones before heading for the register.  
On his way there he stopped and grabbed a box of expensive Swiss chocolate. She'd surely love that.   
Luckily there was a young woman he didn't know at the check out and not Mrs. Williams three houses down their road. Good. The last thing he needed was her telling his mum "Your boy bought condoms the other day. Does he have a girlfriend?"

After paying for his purchases he jumped back on his bike and headed home. Once there he ran straight up to his room tugging down his pants and stroking his dick until it got hard. He ripped open the box of condoms and got one out. At school they had already tried how the whole thing worked but only on bananas, so he carefully ripped open the wrapper and slowly rolled the latex down over his erection. Simple really, but he'd rather be prepared.  
He once again wanked off, this time his seed was caught by the thin layer of latex and as he wrapped the used condom in a hanky he found himself grinning all over his face.  
He couldn't wait for the next evening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already know what will happen in the next chapter, hope to finish soon.  
> I'll just say there'll be a surprise!


	13. THE Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets excited about going to Christina's but his mum is an angel and takes away his fear.   
> It could be so perfect...

Tom had already been asleep when his mum and sisters came home, so he only saw them at breakfast. His mood was better than ever, he even helped his mum to clean up the house. However, as the day went on he got more and more nervous.  
The summer sky had turned into an awful grey and it looked like it would rain any moment. He lay on his bed trying to distract himself with a book but his thoughts always returned to Christina and what would happen that night.   
What if he came too early? What if he hurt her? What if she didn't like what he did? Etc. Somehow he wished he had someone to talk to about this. Maybe his mum after all? No! That would be too weird. His dad? Possibly.  
Quickly dialling the number he waited but there was no answer. Well, not really a surprise.

Claire? He was really tempted to but then he remembered what she had done to him and decided not to call her. Instead he went to the bathroom and took a long bath cleaning every inch of his skin at least twice. Afterwards he styled his hair and shaved the ridiculous stubble off his face. 

A bit later they sat down for dinner but Tom could hardly eat a bite which of course didn't go unnoticed by his mum. He was just flopping down on his bed after readying his stuff when there was a knock on the door and his mum came in.  
"Hi, darling. Everything alright?"  
"Yeah, sure." He tried to smile at her.  
"Who is she?" Confused he blinked at her. "You asked to go out tonight, you washed and styled yourself, plus you barely ate anything, so there must be a girl involved. Besides the condoms are also a big clue." She winked at him.  
Only then he realised he had put the box openly on his desk. His head immediately turned red and his eyes dropped to his fidgeting hands.  
"I'm sure she's at least as nervous as you are."  
"But if I... do something wrong?"  
A soft smile formed on her face. "For the first time you'll surely do some things wrong. But that's alright. It's somehow learning by doing, I'd say. It's the first time, isn't it?"  
"Mum!"  
"Right. Sorry. Just take your time, darling. Don't rush anything. Are you going to her place?"  
"Yes."  
"Her parents aren't at home?"  
"No."  
"Good. I mean... You know! You'll be fine." She squeezed his hand and slowly got up. "Good to know that you'll stay on the safe side." Winking she gestured to the condoms and left him alone.

Weirdly this helped him to calm down a little. His mum was really cool about the whole thing which he hadn't expected.  
An hour later he got dressed in his best jeans and a white button-down shirt leaving the top three buttons open to make it look more casual. He shoved six condom wrapper into his pockets, just to make sure, grabbed the chocolate and headed downstairs.  
His mum and Emma were sitting on the sofa, Sarah had gone out as well already.  
"See ya, night." He headed for the door and while he put on his shoes, his mum stepped next to him.  
"Do you want me to bring you?"  
"No, mum." He rolled his eyes.  
"When will you be home?"  
"Don't know. Does it matter?"  
"I just want to know that you are safe."  
"Sure. Midnight maybe?!"  
She smiled at him. "Come here, darling." She quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek "You look great. Have fun." Suggestively she winked at him.  
Shaking his head he got onto his bike and cycled down the road. 

At 7.46 he was outside Christina's house waiting behind a huge oak tree for her parents to leave.  
Half an hour later the door finally opened and two people came out. A woman and a man both about 40. The woman was dressed in a rather short, sexy dress and the man pretty much like himself in dark jeans and a white shirt. Christina was standing in the door waving them off and wishing them fun. As the car drove away she looked around and soon she saw Tom waving at her from behind the tree. Ignoring him she went back inside.  
Tom waited till the car was out of sight and then sneaked around the house to the back yard where she was already waiting for him.

"Hi, Tom." She stepped aside to let him in.  
"Hi." He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I've brought you something." He held out the box of chocolate and something like a smile formed on her face but there was also something else which he couldn't pinpoint. Nervousness maybe.   
"We don't have to if you don't want. We can wait." He offered and he actually meant it.   
"No. I don't want to wait." Grabbing his hand she led him to the living room and over to the sofa where she basically jumped at him. Her mouth covering his she ran her fingers to the buttons of his shirt quickly opening it. Once his bare chest was exposed she teased his nipples with her fingernails making him gasp. Tom in return palmed her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank-top and bra feeling her firm tits with slowly peaking nipples. While one of his hands was keeping busy at her breasts, the other one caressed her back and side.   
Her mouth wandered down his chest slowly and when she reached the waistband of his jeans she quickly unbuttoned them before shoving them down his hips with his help. Now he was only in his briefs while she still was fully dressed. Her eyes were fixed on his obvious huge, semi-hard dick. Tom caught her licking her lips while he reached for the hem of her top.  
He tugged it over her head revealing her black lace bra. His hands reached for the clasp as she freed his erection and licked at it curiously. Stopping dead in what he was doing he threw back his head hissing in pleasure and before he quite knew it his undies were gone as well.  
"Fuck! You are gigantic."  
Was that fear in her eyes? Tom didn't know. "I know I said it before, we don't have to do this if you aren't sure."  
She swallowed hard still staring at his large dick which slightly twitched in front of her face. "But I want it." She whispered hoarsely before sucking his tip in her mouth.  
"FUUUUUCK!" Tom screamed trying not to cum already.  
She pulled off him with an audible "pop" smiling at him. "You like that?"  
"Fuch, yeah!" Again he reached for the clasp of her bra but she suddenly sat up. "Why don't we get you naked as well, so I can pleasure you."  
With wide eyes she stared at him looking like deer caught in headlights.  
"I can lick your beautiful pussy. I'm sure you'll like that."  
"Right." She hesitated even covered her chest with her arms. "Not here though. Let's go to my room." 

There was something in her face when she said that but Tom couldn't tell what. Maybe if he hadn't been so aroused he could have told it was pity. He slowly stood up and grabbed her hand.  
"Sure. Lead the way."   
They walked over to the steps then Tom stopped. "Hang on. The condoms."  
"Condoms?" She looked at him slightly dumbfounded.  
"Well, we'll need one, won't we?" She nodded lightly. "They're in my pockets."  
"Oh. Great. Why don't you go up already and I'll get them."  
"Okay." Furrowing his brows he sensed she was getting more and more nervous every second.  
"Second on the right." She gestured upstairs while walking back to the living room. "Be right there."  
Nodding he slowly headed upstairs thinking she would calm as soon as he started to touch her and make her feel good. He wouldn't rush anything and if he sensed any sign of doubt on her part he wouldn't proceed. 

He reached the top of the stairs and for a moment thought he heard a whisper but shrugging it off he went past the first door. When he reached hers he had to grin as she had the Rolling Stones tongue on her door. It was open a gap and he pushed it open the rest of the way. The room was dark, so he searched for the light switch.   
Suddenly the light went on and there were blinding flashes all over. Blinking his eyes he tried to get what was going on then he saw them, a group of about six girls, including the Hello-Kitty-Underwear, and two guys. They all were laughing and at least three were holding cameras snapping pictures of him.  
Tears immediately welled up in his eyes as he realised the whole thing was nothing but a prank. Trying to cover his huge erection, which slowly faded, he dropped his hands, turned around and ran.   
"Oh, come on, Tommy. Not so shy!" One of them shouted while the others giggled. "Look at that fucking virgin!" Another voice set of another fits of giggles. 

He jumped back in his clothes and ran outside not bothering about buttoning his shirt or zipping up his pants. On his way out he caught a quick glance of Christina standing in the corner of the living room looking at him with pitiful eyes. 

He ran until he reached his bike. Jumping on it he didn't look back and cycled as fast as he could in no specific direction, tears streaming down his face.  
He only stopped when the lights of the city were far behind him and his thighs burnt like fire.   
Clueless about where he was he got off his bike putting it down into the high grass near the street. He walked away from the street until he reached a line of trees, there his knees finally buckled and he sank to the ground letting go of the last bit of sanity. He was furiously shaking and sobbing as the tears continued to run.

It could have been hours or minutes later, he didn't know, when he finally had no tears left to cry. The night wasn't too cold but he was shivering, his shirt was soaked in tears and his face felt swollen. How could she do this to him? And first and foremost WHY? What had he done to her?   
Thoughts like that went through his head on a loop and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find an answer. Was he so ugly and repulsive that the girls felt he needed to be humiliated? Had he done something wrong? And if so, what? He hated himself in that moment thinking it was his own fault.   
Maybe he just should head over to the train tracks and jump in front of a train or go to the cliffs and jump into the cold waves of the ocean. At least the shame and hurt would go away that way. For him anyway.  
He sat a while longer until he decided to go to the cliffs and see how he felt once he was there. Maybe he would be too scared after all. Determined he got back up and went back to where his bike was. Looking up into the sky he looked for the Northern Star to see which way he had to go.  
A moment later he set the bike into motion.

Eventually he knew where he was as he came upon high walls that were all too familiar to him. Ignoring her house he went on but then the picture of his mum came to his mind and he stopped. He couldn't do this to her. No way. Should he go home? But he couldn't bear the thought of her face filled with pity. Where should he go?  
Desperate he looked around only to see light from what must be Claire's bathroom.

Out of a sudden instinct, he didn't quite understand, he stirred his bike over to her house and down her driveway where a few cars were parked. But Tom didn't notice them, not even the one he had watched drive away before his misery had begun.

It was the first time he'd rung her doorbell at night, so he wondered if she'd still be dressed in her robe and nothing else. His eyes were downcast and once more fighting tears as he waited for her to open. The click-clack of high-heels neared the door and Tom swallowed hard. What was he doing here in the first place?  
Right when he turned to leave the door opened and Claire's surprised voice greeted him.  
"Tom?! What are you doing here?" He turned slightly back towards her wanting to say it had been a mistake and he was leaving again but as soon as she saw his face she gasped in shock.  
"Jesus, Tom! What happened?" With two quick steps she was at his side holding his face in her hands studying him. A worried look had spread over her face and Tom appreciated that but in return the flood gates opened and he started to sob, his whole body shaking.  
"Shhhh. It's alright. Shhhh." She brought his face down to her chest embracing him firmly and trying to soothe him.

For a bit they just stood there, Tom crying against her shoulder and Claire petting his hair. Eventually she led him inside and up the stairs to her bedroom. There were muffled voices coming from her living room but Tom couldn't care less. She sat him down on her bed before sitting down next to him. Embracing him she brought his head down on her shoulder again. The tears had stopped but still heartbreaking sobs were coming from him every now and then.  
"Why don't you tell me what happened, sweety?"  
Without any emotions Tom told her, told her about how he met Christina, how they had gone out and how tonight was supposed to be THE night. But instead he had been humiliated. Again. And worse then ever.   
Claire listened and with each of his words her anger and rage grew. If she ever came across that girl... But she couldn't show that she was angry. Not if Tom could understand that she might be angry at him, so she stayed calm and comforted him.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Tom. You are perfect. Gosh, I wish my first time had been with a boy as considerate as you."  
"But why did she do it then?" His voice was hoarse and still filled with tears although he wasn't physically crying anymore.  
"Because she's stupid. Why don't you lay down and rest a little? You look exhausted."  
Nodding he slowly stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him in his briefs. She tugged back the sheets and let him slip in before covering him. Then a thought came to her mind.  
"Does your mum know where you are?" He just shook his head. "Okay, then I'll call her."  
"No. Please!"  
"Why not, Tom? She'll be worried."  
"I don't want her to know. I don't want her to pity me."  
"But she's your mum. I won't tell her what happened. I'll just tell her you're here."  
"No! Please." She could feel that he was upset and even understood it, so she decided to leave him alone. At least for now.  
"Alright. You can sleep here tonight if you want." She tugged the blanket up to his chin and gratefully he cuddled into her bed closing his eyes.

Shaking her head Claire turned off the light and left him alone. How could that girl be so cruel?   
Just when she was back down on the ground floor the doorbell rang again and she opened.  
"Hi, Lady Claire. I'm sorry that I'm late. Got lost in my preparation for the new term."  
"Melanie. Hi. Good to see you." She hugged the young girl (and ex-sub). Then an idea came to her mind. "Come in and listen..."  
She explained to her what had happened to Tom and that she should go upstairs and distract his thoughts a little, talk to him, make him laugh or help him fall asleep as she thought he wouldn't otherwise. 

After she had watched the girl head upstairs Claire went to her office and grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?"   
"Hi, Diana. It's Claire. I need to talk to you."   
"What's going on?" Diana's voice sounded worried.  
Claire told her about Tom's evening and that he now was at her place, probably too ashamed to go home.  
"Is this a joke? Why would that girl do this to him?"  
"I have no idea. But I'm friends with her parents and I'll talk to them."  
"My poor baby. I'll come over. Be right there!"  
"No, Diana. He came here to avoid you. He didn't even want me to call you. Give him some time."  
"But... I... He... That's... He's my baby." She stammered helplessly.  
"I know. Just give him some time. I'll bring him home tomorrow. I promise."  
Sighing Diana agreed and wished Claire a good night after thanking her.

Nodding she headed over to the living room where her little BDSM party was still going.  
"Peter, Maggie, I need to talk to you."

 

After Claire had left him he tried to find sleep but as soon as he closed his eyes the blinding flashes of their cameras were back. Shaking like a leaf he lay underneath Claire's blanket suddenly wishing she was there holding him or even fucking him up the ass. He wanted to feel anything but this feeling of someone ripping his heart out of his chest, then throwing it on the ground before him and jumping on it until there were only tiny pieces left.  
Why him? Why?

He was just going over every moment he had ever spent with Christina to find the point that justified her behaviour when the door opened slowly.  
Quickly rolling around he wanted to ask Claire to join him in bed but it wasn't Claire who was standing in the door but a young woman. Tom turned on the lamp on the bedside table as he suddenly feared it was Christina but luckily it wasn't. The girl had dark hair and green eyes. He had seen her before, but where?  
"Hi, I'm Melanie. But my friends call me Mel."  
"Tom." He whispered quietly.  
She smiled at him and came closer. "Lady Claire said I should keep you company. Only if you want, that is."  
"Sure." Anything was better than to be alone with his thoughts.  
She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes before going round the bed and getting onto bed beside him. Just as she put her head on the pillow it struck him like lightning. She was the girl from the magazine, the one with the pierced pussy.

His facial expression must have been really stupid as she started to giggle. "Seen a ghost?" She finally asked with a raised eyebrow.   
"You... No, sorry."  
"You've seen the pictures, haven't you?"  
He felt himself blush as he looked away shyly.  
"That's a yes then. Did you like them?" Still staring at a spot at the wall he nodded. "Great. So Claire said you're going to Eton."  
"Yes?" Why had she spoken about that with her?  
"You know Claire wanted us to go out, get to know each other and then maybe have some fun together. At least until she 'messed up' as she put it. What did she do?"  
He shook his head hoping she wouldn't push him.  
"You know, I've been her sub as well. I know she can be quite, shall we say, cruel. Once I was talking back at her for some stupid reason I can't even remember. She made me kneel completely naked in the middle of the room during one of her famous BDSM parties. Every guy who wanted was allowed to use my mouth, touch me or wank off on me. By the end of the evening I was dripping with cum. I was so ashamed."  
Tom's eyes grew wide as he listened to her story. "You've been her sub?"  
"Just like you."  
"I'm not... I wouldn't say that."  
"You agreed to her rules, so you are or maybe were her sub. So what did she do?"

Ignoring her Tom's mind raced. Now that he had her in front of him she looked way younger than on the photos. Maybe it was just the make-up but...  
"How old are you?"  
"That's a question you don't ask a woman, Thomas!" She teased before answering "I'm 20, almost 21."  
"How long have you already known Claire?"  
She smiled knowing where this was going. "I was just 19 when I became her sub. We met at a party and she said she could train me, so David, a dom I fancied, would like me. I agreed. And after 6 months of training I was the perfect sub."  
"You like that stuff?"  
"What stuff?"  
"Well, being whipped and so on."  
"It can be quite arousing, yes. You don't?"  
"I... I don't know."  
"She did nothing to you that you liked?" Again he blushed which made her chuckle lightly. "What was it? Anal play?" His head turned even more red and she knew she was on the right track. "Oh, you don't have to be ashamed about that. I actually found that most men like a bit of anal play, however, only a few admit it."  
"I don't like that!" He defended himself.  
"No. You love it." She teased him while playfully slapping his shoulder. "That's alright. I kind of like it, too."

For a while they lay there in silence with Tom occasionally looking at her shyly and finally he had the courage to ask her "Why did you do that photo-shoot? I mean what if someone recognizes you on the street?"  
"What about it? They would admit they've read the magazine. Besides I don't care. The good thing about Claire's training was that I have only little sexual constraints. And I needed the money. Has paid my next two terms at university."  
"What are you studying?"  
"Medicin. I want to be a doctor."  
"Wow, that's impressive."  
"What about you?"  
"I still got a year to go at Eton."  
"And after that?"  
"Don't quite know yet."  
"Well, with that education and finance backing you up, you could do anything. Oxford, Cambridge, St. Andrews... Where-ever."  
"I don't think I'll go to Oxford."  
"Hey, watch out posh boy!" She fake-threatened him.  
"You going their? Which one?"  
"King's. What else?! So why not?"  
"My dad lives there and I don't want to have to move in with him. Don't get me wrong he's rarely home anyway, but still..."  
"Well, you could save the money for an overpriced student apartment that way."  
"Would you want to live with your parents?"  
"If it was free rent and close to uni, sure."

They talked some more about Oxford and what they liked about it and afterwards about the Stones and which album was the best. They argued about their favourite movies and so on until they playfully got into a pillow fight.  
Eventually Tom had wrestled her down on her back and was straddling her holding a pillow threatening above his head.   
"Do you give up?" He asked panting hard.  
"Hmm." She tabbed her bottom lip pretending to think. Then quick as lightning grabbed his nipples and twisted until he rolled off her with a pained yell. Now she was straddling him holding his wrists down.  
"I win!" She cheered.  
"Okay, okay. Although you weren't playing fair."  
"Ohhh!" She faked pity before bending down over him and pecked him on the cheek.

Suddenly self-conscious he realised that their genitals were only separated by his cotton briefs, her pants and panties. He even could feel the heat of her vagina against his fabric covered crotch and of course that made him harden.   
She immediately noticed his semi-hard dick pressing against her centre and licked her lips. Already during their pillow fight she had caught a glimpse of what lay beneath the grey fabric of his undies. He was big, really big. Claire had said as much but she had thought Claire had been exaggerating. 

Tom's eyes were huge as he realised she was licking her lips while one of her hands dropped between them.   
"Can I see?" She asked briskly looking down at his crotch.  
"I..." A number of people had seen him tonight like that so one more wouldn't harm, would it.  
"No need to be shy." She assured him and brushed off her shirt leaving her in thin red lace.  
In response Tom only got harder even moaning slightly. With a smile she quickly stood up and pushed down her cotton pants revealing a matching thong.   
"Better?"  
The only answer was a light whimper from him as she crawled back on bed beside him tugging the waistband of his briefs down.   
"Wow, your cock is absolutely beautiful." She leaned down even closer and gave it a trying lick. Tom's hips automatically thrust upwards while his head was thrown backwards into the pillows. But before she could take him in her mouth again a thought crossed his mind.  
"Did Claire tell you to do this?"  
"What? Suck you off?" He nodded. "No. Not at all. I can stop if you want." She sat up waiting for his answer.

Insecure he thought about what he actually wanted. She was stunning and he really liked her. Would it matter if Claire had told her to do this? But actually he found he didn't want her to suck him off. He wanted to pleasure her in more ways than one.  
"I... Would you..." He sat up and reached for the clasp of her bra and she didn't stop him. With ease he unhooked her bra revealing her perfect round breasts and pierced nipples. Had they been pierced in that photos as well???   
Feeling a sudden rush of boldness he pushed her on her back toying with her breasts and sucking at her nipples.  
Moaning she let her head fall backwards whilst pushing her chest even more into his touch. Tom kissed and nibbled at her skin sending waves of pleasure down to her core.  
"Oh, Tom. That's so good! Fuck!" Her hands grabbed the fabric of his briefs and shoved them down over his hips before squeezing his firm butt cheeks.

Right then the door opened and Claire stared at them disbelievingly.  
"I'm really sorry, Lady Claire." Melanie quickly said pushing away from Tom. But Claire just smiled at them.  
"Go ahead you two. And Melanie, you are allowed to cum as often as you want. Have fun." With that she was gone again leaving them alone.   
Tom stared at her for a moment not sure if he should continue or stop.   
"Please, Tom. Fuck me!" She said and pushed her thong down over her hips to show him her perfectly smooth mound.   
"Are you sure?" Tom asked.  
"Please. I need it." 

Not quite understanding what she meant with that he hauled her thong down and threw it away before getting rid of his own undies. He slowly spread her legs until he could see her folds before him, just as on the pictures. She was perfect.  
Slowly Tom leaned in and ran his tongue across her folds which got him a loud moan. Teasing her he traced his tongue around her outer folds until her legs were shaking madly and she started to beg.  
"Please, stop teasing. I wa... Aaaaah!" Her first orgasm of the night washed over her as he sucked her pierced clit into his eager mouth. 

His erection was throbbing painfully as he moved up her body placing soft kisses on her belly and breasts before slipping his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a while until he suddenly felt her hands on his manhood slowly stroking him.   
"Please, Tom. Put your magnificent, gigantic penis into me and fuck me!"  
It took all his training not to cum right then and there. Panting hard he waited until he had control over his dick again then he slowly followed her lead and sank his hips down until his sensitive head touched something wet and hot.   
Looking down between their bodies he realised he was touching her folds, then her legs wrapped around his waist and tugged him down. Slowly he felt his cock sink deeper into that hot wetness and he loved every second. Her skin felt smooth around his hard-on and then his tip brushed something that made her gasp.  
In wonder he watched her face as he sank into her deeper and deeper until a slightly pained gasp made him stop abruptly. Panicking he wanted to pull back out but her legs wouldn't let him move back more than an inch.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."  
A soft smile spread on her face. "You didn't. You're just big. Give me a minute to adjust. But move your hips a little in the meantime."  
He remembered how Claire had rotated her hips slowly when she had entered him and that was what he was doing now. Her arms now also tightly wrapped around him as her moans got louder.

He kept going in slow circles for a while but eventually couldn't hold back longer and his hips automatically snapped forward making her scream in ecstasy.  
"Sorry. I..."  
"Shhhh. That wasn't pain. Go faster now."  
His heart was racing as his hips picked up speed and were pounding into her. Wet sounds came from where there bodies were joined, interrupted only by the occasional moan from either one of them. Tom felt like he might pass out any moment as her tight walls gripped his manhood.  
At some point his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss while his hand grabbed her breast slightly tugging at her nipple piercing. Then she came.  
He felt her walls clenching around his cock milking him and with a low growl he came as well shooting thick ropes of cum into her pussy. It was the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Panting hard he collapsed on top of her his cock still twitching and releasing more cum into her. Hazily she petted his head and back while they both came down slowly.  
"That was amazing, Tom." She panted slightly.   
"Fuck, yes." Realising he was crushing her into the mattress he quickly rolled off apologising. As soon as his soft dick slipped from her cunt they both gasped disappointedly at the loss of contact.  
"Don't worry. I've had worth." 

She smiled at his stupid expression which was fixed between her legs. "See something you like?" She asked teasingly while slowly propping up on her elbows. In return more of his sticky seed was dripping out of her which made him gasp and his cock twitch.  
Grabbing his hand she brought it to her opening letting him feel their combined juices. 

Shaking his head lightly Tom finally managed to look away from her pink folds covered in his thick white cum and their eyes locked. Had he really just had his first time with that stunning girl?   
She reached out her hands and brought their heads closer together. Their lips touched and they shared another passionate kiss. Afterwards he tried to get up but she caught his wrist just in time.   
"Don't leave!"  
"I just wanted to get a wash cloth to clean you up."  
"No need to. I like the feeling of your seed covering my pussy. Come here." She pushed him on his back and placed her head on his shoulder while bringing one of her legs between his, so her pussy was resting on his thigh. Soon his thigh was sticky with their combined arousal when she put the covers down over them.  
"Let's sleep. You exhausted me." She teased playing with his nipple.  
Slightly chuckling he wrapped an arm around her before turning off the light.

It didn't take long and they were sleeping soundly in each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone would do that to another person but out of personal experience I know teenagers can be quite cruel...  
> However, there was a happy end for Tom here. Now I'll have to figure out how to continue.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos and lovely comments!


	14. Aplogies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Melanie really love Tom or was it all Claire's doing after all???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but Christmas always makes me kind of depressive and that's not so good for writing. Plus my job is keeping me busy (and probably will for a bit).  
> Hope you all had lovely holidays. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and happy new year to all of you!

In the morning Tom woke up spooning behind Melanie, his arm was tightly wrapped around her and his fingers were resting against her breast. Blinking his eyes a grin formed on his face as the events of the previous night came to his mind.  
"Had fun last night?"   
Startled he spun around to find Claire lying behind him reading a book.   
"What are you... How long have you been here?"  
“First: it's my bed!"   
"I know. Sorry." He quickly apologised.  
"No problem. Second: both of you have been fast asleep when I joined you." For a few moments she waited but as he didn't seem to remember her question she asked again. "How was it?"  
Tom immediately blushed and shrugged his shoulders.  
"So bad?"  
This time he shook his head remembering the feeling and promptly his body responded with his dick filling with blood.  
"Not so shy. You were bloody awesome."   
Startled he spun around looking into Melanie's smiling face. Her smile grew even more when she saw his puzzled expression. Giggling lightly she leaned in and kissed him. It took him a moment but eventually he relaxed and returned the kiss even feeling a but bold he stuck his tongue between her lips.

"So it was good then?" Claire interrupted them after a bit.  
"Absolutely. He made me feel sooooo good." Melanie gave away freely.  
"He made you cum?"  
"Fuck, yeah."  
"Well done." She kissed his cheek before getting up revealing her naked body. "Now I'll leave you guys alone for a bit and prepare some breakfast." Grabbing her robe she put on a pair of slippers and was gone.

Once she was through the door Tom grinned at Melanie shyly and before he realised what was going on her fingers wrapped around his semi-hard dick. Biting her bottom lip she asked "Do you mind if we go again?"  
"What?!" Puzzled he stared at her wide-eyed "I thought Claire... You want to?"  
"Of course I do. Claire told me to keep you company, not to sleep with you. I did that because I wanted to. You're a great guy, Tom. I really like you and actually I thought we could go out some time." Her fingers caressed his cheek and stroked through his curls while talking.  
"Really? Don't lie to me, please. I can handle it if Claire ordered you to do this but don't tell me it's more when it isn't."  
"I swear that I did everything last night out of my own free will. As I do now." With a smirk her head disappeared under the blanket and a moment later her lips wrapped around his growing erection.

Hissing in pleasure he threw back his head and grabbed the sheets beneath him tightly just as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. She deep-throated him after a while and Tom fought hard not to come. It felt amazing how her throat tightened around his shaft, so at some point his hips automatically thrust upwards making her gag.  
Coughing and gasping for air she pulled off as Tom started apologising.  
"I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I..."  
"Tom..." She interrupted him "Tom. It's alright. Nothing I haven't had before. As you might have registered I'm a sub which means I kind of like it to give away control."  
"I... Right. It's just I don't know much about all this."  
"I can teach you or maybe better Claire." He wanted to argue but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand. "I know she messed something up but she's really good and I would love it to be dominated by you at some point."  
"I don't know if I can do this. I mean I don't want to hurt you."  
"Well, it's not about hurting someone but bringing the other one pleasure."  
Shrugging his shoulders he stared at her, her pert nipples, her lustful eyes, her perfect body.  
"What do you want to do Tom?" She asked ghosting her fingers over his chest.  
"I... I want to make you cum."  
"And how?"  
His cock twitched as a sudden image appeared in front of him. "I want to fuck you doggy style."  
With a happy squeal she jumped on all fours presenting her rear to him and eagerly spreading her legs. For a moment Tom lay there puzzled by her reaction until his throbbing cock got his attention back to what he wanted to do. 

Slowly he got on his knees behind her thrusting a finger into her only to find her soaking wet. Teasingly he brushed his fingers over her insides until he focused on the one side he knew her sweet spot would be. He gently stroked over the skin there increasing the pressure of his touch every time.  
"Fuuuuuck!"  
Immediately he stopped and teased that spot again and again drawing moan after moan from her till her body started to shake. And with her last strength she begged "Please, Sir, fuck me. Please. I want your huge cock in me. Please."  
Tom was shocked, not by her words but by her tone. She sounded really desperate. Withdrawing his finger he carefully placed the head of his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed in. 

Gasping in pleasure he continued until he was fully sheathed in her. In wonder he watched his cock disappear into her inch by inch.  
"Gosh, you're really tight. Fuck." He moaned as her walls slightly clenched around him. Staring down at where their bodies joined he pulled out until he could see the first bit of the head of his dick then he thrust back in feeling some fluid running out of her and from his dick down to his balls.   
In slow moves he kept doing this until it wasn't enough anymore and he increased the speed. Now with every thrust there was a wet sound and Melanie's moans grew louder.

While his right hand dug into her hip his left went to her front and kneaded her breasts. She loved every second from the slow teasing at the beginning to the faster pace and finally to his hand squeezing her breasts quite roughly. It was like he knew on instinct what to do. But she needed more, so she begged.  
"Faster, please. Fuck me faster. Please!"  
He actually had wanted to but wasn't sure if that would be okay but now there was no holding back. Both his hands were on her hips again steadying her while he pounded into her adding loud slaps of skin on skin to the wet sounds. 

Both were sweating and painfully close. They both were so concentrated on their love making that neither of them realised they were being watched.  
At some point Melanie couldn't hold back much longer and automatically begged for her release "Please, may I cum?! Please."  
"Fuck, yes. Oh, God!"  
And she did, followed a moment later by Tom shooting his seed into her.

Panting hard they collapsed next to each other. Tom's arm was wrapped around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Once they broke the kiss Melanie's eyes wandered down to her pussy where their combined juices were running down her thigh and onto the sheets.  
"Claire will kill us for ruining her sheets." She chuckled.  
"Only if you don't change them." Startled they spun around to see Claire standing in the door looking at them. "Breakfast's ready."

With a smile she turned and left them alone. Protectively Tom's arm was placed around her breasts to hide them which made Melanie chuckle even more.  
"Nothing she hasn't seen, sweetheart. On neither of our bodies, I guess. Come on." She grabbed his hand and tugged him off the bed and to his feet. "I'm fucking starving." Throwing his undies at him she went over to Claire's wardrobe and pulled out another robe.  
She tied it closed and grabbed his hand which was just grabbing his shirt.  
"Leave that and come."

Holding hands they walked downstairs and to the kitchen where a huge breakfast was already waiting for them.  
All the time during breakfast they occasionally glanced at each other shyly. Claire rolled her eyes on more than one occasion but she didn't say a word.  
When they were finished everybody helped cleaning up and once the table was clean Claire cleared her throat "So Tom, grab your stuff and get dressed I'll bring you home."  
"No! Can't I stay a bit longer."  
"Your mum will be worried sick, so no."  
"I could call her and tell her that I'm here. She surely doesn't mind."  
"Please, Lady Claire." Melanie begged.  
Again she rolled her eyes but eventually gave in.

Claire let him use the phone in her office, so he had some privacy. Slightly nervous he dialled his home number, hopefully his mum hadn't called the cops or something. After the third ring she answered "Hello?"  
"Hi, mum. I'm sorry for not coming home last night. It's just... I..." He stumbled not sure about what to say.  
"Lost time?" His mum offered.  
Gratefully he nodded "Yes. Sorry."  
"It's alright, darling. How are you? Do you want me to pick you up?"  
"I'm fine and no. I'm actually at Claire's now. She needs some help in the house. Is that okay if I stay here for a bit?"  
He heard her sighing but somehow it sounded more worried than relieved "Alright, darling. But please come home till four. Okay?"  
"Yes, mum. Sure. Thanks. See you later." He didn't wait for her response but hung up and sprinted back over to the living room where Melanie was waiting for him.

Jumping onto the sofa next to her he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
"So?" Claire stood in the door with her arms crossed.  
"I should be home by 4 o'clock."  
"Right." Nodding she turned to leave them alone but Melanie stopped her.  
"Lady Claire?"  
"Yes, Mel."  
"Can you teach Tom how to dominate me - at least a bit?"  
Tom raised his eyebrows at her before looking over at Claire.  
"I don't know. I don't think he trusts me anymore. Why don't you just tell him what you like?"  
"It's different."  
"But I've messed it up already, haven't I?" She looked at him.   
Shrugging his shoulders he glanced to the floor before asking "How would you teach me?"  
"Well, pretty much like before: you being my sub, so you see what a dom is required to do. Plus we can include Mel in the training as well."  
He didn't quite know what to say. In one way he wanted to make Melanie happy but on the other hand he didn't really want to be involved with Claire that much anymore. Looking over at Melanie he found her nodding at him encouragingly.   
"Okay." He said with a sigh "But the thing you did last time is a, what did you call that, hard limit?"  
"Yes. Okay. I can only apologise again. And yes, we'll add no anal sex with men to your hard limit."

Blushing he dropped his gaze to the floor avoiding Melanie's glance.  
"Okay, you two. Why don't you go outside skinny dipping while I work a little."  
"Oh, yes." She grabbed his hand and tugged him along outside to the pool. She shrugged off her robe before pulling down his boxers. They rubbed sunscreen onto each other's skin and eventually jumped into the cool water of the pool.

 

A while later they were lying on a blanket in the grass still nude caressing each other.  
"So she let someone fuck you?"  
"Yes." He avoided looking at her as he fidgeted with his fingers. What would she think of him now?  
"You didn't like it?"  
"No. Yes... I mean it's weird. I didn't want to."  
"But you didn't use a safeword?"  
"No, I didn't."  
"It felt good despite you not wanting it, right?" She reached for his hands and squeezed his fingers. "And she didn't stop it?"  
"Exactly."  
"And now you feel conflicted about the whole thing?"  
"Yes."  
"I know how that feels. The first time my former dom shared me with a friend it was the same. On one side I loved how it felt and on the other I felt ashamed for liking it. I somehow felt like a whore. But my master made sure I liked what they did and reassured me they didn't think bad about me. He managed to relax me. It was really great after that."

He stared at her slightly shocked but knew what she meant. Had Claire taken better care of him and his needs, he might feel different about it.  
"You think I'm a whore now, don't you?"  
Immediately his thoughtful face snapped up and looked at her shaking his head "No. It's not that. I swear. I just thought that if Claire had done it differently I might really have enjoyed it. But I'm not gay."  
The last bit made her chuckle "I can tell." Winking at him she grabbed his cock and slowly stroked it. "Good?"  
"Yes." He moaned and just as he leaned over her to kiss her a voice interrupted them.

"I didn't allow you to touch him, did I?" Claire stood above them in a black leather corset disapprovingly staring down at them.  
"No, Lady Claire." Melanie answered lowering her eyes submissively.  
"Go inside and leave us alone for a moment." She waited until the younger woman had disappeared through the door before sitting down next to him. He tugged his knees closer to his body to hide his growing erection.  
"Let's talk about this for a moment. I'm not sure if it is a good idea to do this after what happened. I was stupid and reckless. I shouldn't have brought in Marc. I can only apologise again. But if you feel like you can't trust me, we shouldn't do this."  
Tom thought about it for a bit and the conflicting feelings after everything. But would Melanie want to be with him if he couldn't satisfy her sexual needs? Surely not.

"Before you answer I want to make sure you're not only doing this for Mel. She's a great girl, no doubt, but you shouldn't do it for her only but because you want to learn."  
"It's... I... All the things you did, felt good in a way. It's just weird to do things I never thought would be so... intense."  
"I tell you something: I'll show you how it can be like and you decide then. How does that sound?"  
"Okay?" His voice was full of insecurity.  
She winked at him and then called for Melanie who immediately came back outside.  
"Yes, Lady Claire?"  
"Come here and get on all fours."   
Obediently she did what Claire told her and got onto the blanket. The older woman traced her fingers across her naked body until her nipples got hard.  
"Did I allow you to touch my slave?"  
"No, Lady Claire."  
Tom wanted to interrupt her but Melanie slightly shook her head indicating that everything was alright.  
"Exactly. So what do you think I should do to you, you little slut?"  
"Punish me. Please." 

In wonder Tom watched how her eyes became dark with lust and her voice changed.  
"Oh, yes. I will punish you. And I don't want to hear a sound."  
"Yes, L..." SLAP "AAAAH!"  
"Be..." SLAP "fucking..." SLAP "quiet" SLAP.  
Tom watched as Claire spanked Melanie rather hard on the butt until her skin turned pink. It felt wrong to watch it but he also could see that Melanie enjoyed herself and after a spank to her wet folds she let out a low moan.  
Immediately the spanking stopped. "If you can't keep quiet, I'll have to help you." With harsh tugs Claire repositioned her so she was facing Tom. "Take his cock into your slut mouth and make him cum."  
Licking her lips she grabbed his hips and sucked his semi-hard dick into her mouth while Claire continued her spanking. It didn't take long and Tom was close to coming as her skilled mouth sucked and licked at him.   
"You may cum whenever you're ready, Tom." He heard Claire say through a haze of pleasure. Although he hadn't really waited for her permission he felt his orgasm nearing every second and soon he released his seed into her throat.

Semi-conscious Tom noticed that the spanking had stopped and Melanie's crying face was resting against his thigh. When he opened his eyes again he caught Claire's stare which was focused on the younger woman's butt. Gently he reached for her head and stroked through her hair until her sobbing subsided a little.  
"Get up, Tom!" Claire ordered and he slowly obeyed making sure Melanie's head didn't land on the floor too harshly. Eventually he stood next to Claire looking down at her crimson butt.  
"Now you'll spank her. Hard."  
Hesitating Tom tried to catch Melanie's eyes but her face was buried in the blanket still sobbing. "I don't think th..."  
"Spank her! Or I'll spank you."  
He wanted to protest and end everything but right then Melanie moved and looked back at him. "Please, Tom. I need it. Please."   
To his surprise her tear-stained eyes were also filled with lust and as he looked closer at her punished backside, he saw her juices slowly running down her inner thigh. Struggling to believe that she actually liked this, he knelt onto the blanket beside her and ghosted his fingers over her hot flesh. For a while he teased her before slowly slipping two fingers into her tight, wet tunnel. She threw her head back gasping in pleasure and thrusting her hips against his long fingers.  
"Stop teasing her and give her what she needs. And Mel, you may come from his spankings."  
"Thank you, Lady Claire." A hoarse whisper came from her.

He hesitated for a moment longer but as a needy whine came from her he finally struck her although not nearly as hard as he could have. Even before Claire could scold him Melanie begged "Harder, please."  
The next blow was with more force but still not the hardest he could do with the same result. So he put full force into the next which landed with a deafening slap on her backside. She moaned out loud as he stared at his reddening hand in wonder. After a bit he did it again and with a loud groan she came, her juices squirting out of her opening.  
With a quiet "Thank you" she collapsed onto the blanket while Tom and Claire stared at her.  
"Did she just..." He looked confused at Claire who smiled at him widely and nodded.

Raising his eyebrows he cuddled against Mel embracing her shaking, naked body and soothed her. Like that they lay for some time until she eventually blinked her eyes and looked at him.  
"Enough cuddling, you two. Get up and go downstairs to the torture chambers."  
"The what?" Melanie asked confused.  
"That's what my little slave calls my playroom." She explained.  
Giggling Mel grabbed Tom's hand and tugged him up. Holding hands they went inside followed by Claire.

Once in the torture chambers Claire ordered Tom to lie on the bed on his back.   
"Such a pretty boy. Mel, make him hard for me."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." With a grin she lay on the bed beside him stroking her fingers over his chest and kissing him from his neck down to his crotch while Claire watched and slowly stripped her clothes. A moment later she joined Mel on the mattress and with a desperate whimper he watched as the two women licked their way up his stiffening manhood and meeting at the tip Claire pulled Melanie into a passionate French kiss.

With huge eyes he watched all this his erection throbbing painfully. A wicked grin on her face Claire leaned down followed by Melanie and they each sucked a testicle into their mouths making him gasp and arch his back in pleasure.  
They teased him for a while until they pulled away with a audible "pop".   
"Listen, sweetling, here's what we'll do: you'll make me cum with your gorgeous cock without coming yourself. And if you're a good boy I'll allow you to fuck Melanie and you both may cum."  
"I don't know about that. I mean I don't want to betr..."  
"You won't betray her. Right Mel?" She eagerly shook her head and smiled at him encouragingly.  
"But if I cum already in you?"  
With a smirk she reached for the bedside drawer pulling out a broad silver ring. "Well, I'll be nice and help you not to."  
In slight shock he watched her fasten the thing around his genitals before placing a soft kiss to the head of his dick where precum had already emerged.

With a chuckle she stroked his cock a couple of times then rolled to her back and spread her legs. "All yours, sweetling."  
Insecure he looked from her to Mel and back. Should he really do that?  
"Please, Tom, I want you to cum in me later. Please." Melanie begged him urging him on, although she knew it could take some time to make Claire come from her own experience and with the cock ring on it could be rather painful for him.  
Reluctant he got on his side his erection slapping against Claire's thigh and he groaned in pain. As he looked down his penis was a deep red - almost purple already - and throbbing rather painfully.  
"The quicker you make me cum, sweetling, the quicker you get rid of the cock ring."  
That was all it took for him to position himself between her spread legs. On his knees he reached for her cunt to check if she was wet already. His long finger easily slipped inside her and as he pulled it out it was covered in her juices. Suddenly Mel gripped his wrist and brought the finger to her mouth and sucked it clean.   
Puzzled Tom stared at her for a moment until she slightly nodded at him, that was when he lined up his hard cock up with her entrance and slowly breeched into her. Her walls weren't as tight as Melanie's so his dick was easily swallowed by her pussy. He slowly thrust all the way in until he hit her cervix which made her moan in pleasure and her legs spread even further.

Encouraged by her moans he moved his hips faster and soon had her panting hard and her nipples peaking. Sweat was running down his face and he dried to block out the pain in his genitals. His cock was so sensitive that every thrust was basically too much for him, so soon tears joined the sweat running down his face but he kept going. Eventually he also rubbed her clit while his mouth sucked and bit her nipples.  
And finally, with a ear-piercing scream, she came around him, her walls tightly gripping his pulsing dick. 

"Very well done, sweetling. Now take Mel. Hard. She loves that. Mel, on that table with you."  
The girl didn't hesitate a second and hopped onto the heavy looking table her legs spread obscenely wide. He watched her in awe, his dick still wrapped in Claire's heat. Exhausted he pushed up on his arms and slowly pulled his manhood from her soaking wet core. For a moment the cold air in the room was almost too much as he slowly stood and walked over to her.  
"Mel, be a good girl and release him."  
She sat up as he approached her and with skilled fingers she unfastened the cock ring.  
"But, sweetling, you are only allowed to make her cum with your cock. And if you cum before her, she won't be allowed to cum at all."  
Wincing he looked down at Melanie not wanting to leave her without orgasm.   
"Fuck me as hard as you can, okay?" She begged him as she put her legs onto his shoulders. Swallowing hard he felt her heated centre against his skin and with a quick move he was buried inside her.

It took all his strength to not cum right then and there. Holding in for a moment he tried to slow down his breath and once it was almost back to normal he pulled out until only his tip remained inside her then he thrust back in full force. She let out a deafening scream and for a moment he thought he had hurt her but her face told him that the opposite was the case, so he kept up this hard pace until she was crying and begging to be allowed to cum.  
"Of course, sweet girl. I've told you you'll be allowed to cum." Claire watched them from the bed.  
Relieved she nodded at Tom and with the next thrust she came triggering his own orgasm and it felt like his balls would completely empty inside her.

A while later all three of them were cuddled together on the bed with Tom in the middle.  
"That was rather good." Claire said whilst teasing his soft dick.  
"He's amazing, isn't he, Lady Claire?" Melanie placed a loving kiss onto his cheek and after a glance at Claire on his mouth.  
"Oh, yes. We'll have to do this again. And now you two should shower. Tom has to be home in half an hour."

They quickly headed upstairs and stepped into the shower together once more kissing. They soaped up each other's bodies taking special care of their genitals.   
"Do you want to go out tonight? Maybe to the cinema?"  
"I'd love to." She smiles at him shyly "But I have to go back to Oxford. I'm doing voluntary work at the hospital which is good for my studies."  
"What?!" Would that mean he wasn't going to see her again?  
"Only for another week. Then I can come here and we can spend time together, if you want."  
"Yes, please."  
She brought their lips together again in a passionate kiss. "Until then, would you learn more about dominating from Claire?"  
Somehow he was afraid of being alone with her but for Melanie he would do it. "Okay. Do you really like it to be beaten and all that?"  
"If it's done properly. And it's spanking, not beating."  
They turned off the shower and dried themselves off. Surprised they found their clothes were already waiting on the dresser for them.

 

After exchanging numbers Claire brought them out where they kissed again. Eventually Melanie got into her car and drove away waving at them.  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Good."  
"Can I come back tomorrow?"  
"So eager all of a sudden?" He just shrugged his shoulders which made her grin. "Sure, I guess. But I'll be gone till 3 in the afternoon, so maybe in the evening."  
"Okay." He got onto his bike.  
"But not if you have to sneak out of your room!"  
"Yes, Lady Claire. And thank you." With a smile he cycled down her driveway and home.

 

Once home he was surprised that his mum didn't make a big thing about him not coming home and so on. First he just thought his mum was quite cool about everything but when she glanced at him with pity in her eyes during dinner he knew Claire had told her. And only to proof that she came up to his room afterwards telling him he could talk to her about anything.  
"She's told you, hasn't she?"  
With a sigh she nodded "Yes, darling. But don't blame her. I was so worried. - How are you feeling?"  
Shrugging his shoulders he thought about it for the first time the whole day. Their stupidly grinning faces came back to his mind. Well, fuck them. He didn't need to be embarrassed about getting a hard on while being with a pretty girl, neither about them seeing him naked but what made it painful was that he thought Christina actually liked him.   
"It's... I... I don't understand how someone can do that. Am I so weird or whatever?"  
"No, darling. What that girl did, can't be excused by anything. I'd actually love to talk to her parents."  
"No, mum. Don't. I don't want to be embarrassed even more."

They talked for a while longer until she finally left him alone. He listened to music until his gaze landed on a book in his shelf. Locking the door he quickly opened it going through the pages in search for something he wanted to try with Melanie.   
With a smirk on his face he grabbed his phone and typed  
\- Miss you. Next time I want you to ride me. -  
He was still waiting for a response when he drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning his mum woke him telling him she'd go to the doctor's with his older sister and he should look after Emma until they were back.  
"Course." He mumbled whilst turning around in bed and cuddling more into his sheets.   
"Then I suggest you get up." Chuckling she tugged away his blanket.

When she was gone he slowly rolled out of bed getting some clothes. Then his eyes landed on his phone laying on his bedside table. Quickly grabbing it he checked for any new messages. As he saw one unread message on the screen he grinned and eagerly unlocked the phone.  
\- Can't wait to ride you so hard... Fuck, my panties are soaked now, thanks to you and I'm only half way through my shift. Miss you as well. Call you in the afternoon. -  
Grinning from ear to ear he got dressed. The afternoon couldn't come soon enough.

15 minutes later they were alone having breakfast and afterwards played video games. At some point the door bell rang and before he could react Emma was already at the door.   
"Tom, it's for you."

Rolling his eyes he headed for the door and when he saw who was standing there his jaw dropped. "What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking cunt?!"  
Christina's eyes were clued to the floor and when she looked up eventually her eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Tom. But they..."  
"YOU ARE SORRY? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!"   
"They made me do it, I didn't wa..."  
"I don't care what you wanted or not. It was you who made me believe you wanted me, not anybody else."  
"But they are my friends and..."  
"What the fuck do you want here? Absolution? FUCK YOU. YOU ARE A DAMN BITCH." He was about to slam the door shut when he stopped "Oh and ask Miss Hello-Kitty-Underwear if she soaked her panties through when she saw me naked and if she's wanking off to those pics!"  
With that he slammed the door in her face, somehow feeling good.


	15. Pain and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom starts to understand the appeal of BDSM

At around lunch time his mum and sister came back and after eating they all went outside sunbathing. Tom had his phone tugged into his shorts waiting for Melanie's call and eventually at around 2.30 his phone rang. 

With a huge grin he jumped up and headed to his room, so they could talk freely. Just as he reached the stairs he picked up.  
"Hi."  
"Hi, darling. How are you?" Her voice sounded a bit tired to him.  
"Fine. You? You sound a bit off."  
"Yeah. Just got home from working the night shift and heading to the library to study a bit. It's been hell."  
"Oh, sorry to hear that." He locked his door and sat onto his bed. "Wanna talk about it?"  
"No. I'd rather talk about your text message."  
"Ahm... Right."  
"Can't wait to feel your huge cock in me again."  
Gasping lightly Tom felt his dick swelling from her words only and out of a sudden impulse he unzipped his pants and tugged his growing erection free. "I'd love to be with you now and make you swallow my dick."  
"Fuuuuuck!"  
"What are you wearing?"  
"My pyjamas, Sir." Her voice had changed which only increased the blood flow to his genitals.  
"Take them off and tell me how wet you are for me." Where did that suddenly come from? Well, he just acted on impulse really and considering her moans, she found it quite arousing as well.   
He heard some movement and a few moments later she whispered "I'm soaking wet, Sir."  
It felt weird that she called him "Sir" but she probably was used to that. "Would you use my name, please." He asked politely.  
"Is that an order... Sir?"  
"Yes! If you don't obey I'll fuck you till you sore but won't allow you to cum." Shit! He had probably spent too much time around Claire.  
"Yes, Tom."  
Slowly pumping his shaft he imagined her full lips wrapping around his cock. "Are your nipples hard?"  
"Oh yes, Tom."  
"Touch yourself!"  
They both kept moaning into their phones while masturbating and when she eventually begged him to allow her to cum, they did at the same time.

Still panting hard Tom was lying on his bed, his pants still open and his once again flaccid cock resting on his hip. He listened to Melanie's breathing getting slower again and it felt quite intimate.  
"That was nice. Thank you." He managed to say finally.  
"No, thank you, Tom."  
"When do you have to work again?"  
"10 tonight."  
"Then you should be sleeping already."  
"I know. But I still have to learn so much and my place looks like a bomb has exploded."  
"Close your eyes and sleep. That's an order!" He grinned when he heard her gasp.  
"Yes, Tom."  
"Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"  
"Yes, please."

He grabbed a book and started reading until he had finished the chapter.  
"Melanie? Mel?" No answer, so she probably had fallen asleep. Nodding to himself he finally hung up and tugged his dick back into his pants. Sighing he wished he could lie next to her and embrace her tightly.

Staring at the ceiling he remembered how it had felt to thrust his manhood into her and how amazing it had felt when her walls had clenched around him when she had come. The way her pussy tasted and the softness of her breasts...

From downstairs he heard the phone ring and a moment later there were footsteps coming upstairs towards his room. "Tom?" There was a knock on the door and the handle turned but the door was still locked.  
"What is it mum?"  
"Claire called. She asked if you could help her with carrying some heavy stuff around."  
His feelings about her still were conflicted somehow but he wanted to learn, and actually he had fucked her the day before. Maybe she would let him do it again. Not that he wanted, he'd rather make love with Melanie but she surely could teach him stuff to make her feel even better.  
"Okay." He rolled off the bed, checked his clothes and headed to the door.

 

About 15 minutes later he was at Claire's door. Only seconds after he had rung the bell she opened the door wearing yet another sexy outfit.

"Hi, come on in." Smiling at him she stepped to the side letting him in. She closed the door and found him standing there looking a bit awkward. "Everything alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why aren't you naked yet?"   
He hesitated for a moment but eventually started to undress until he was fully naked with his hands held in front of his privates.   
With a knowing smile she gestured her head towards the stairs to the basement. "Let's go downstairs, sweetling."  
Well, at least he didn't have to clean his butt (for now anyway).

Slightly shivering he entered her torture chambers with her only a few steps behind.  
"Step in front of that cross." She gestured over to the St. Andrew's cross on the wall and while he obeyed she headed over to the dresser. Insecure he stood in front of the quite huge wooden thing until she gently smacked his butt. Startled he spun around staring at her.  
Once more she was slightly taller than him due to her high-heels.  
"Back against the cross and raise your arms." Slowly he obeyed and as she fixed his arms to the cross she explained how the fastenings worked. "Make sure you don't fasten them too tightly so they won't cut of the blood flow. For the start insert a finger between the cuff, rope or whatever. Later you'll just know."  
Next she knelt down and bound his feet as well. 

First it felt a bit weird to be that helpless but as she stepped back and admired his body he somehow felt arousal come over him and his dick slightly hardened.  
"Remember your safe words." Winking at him she brought a thick collar out and fastened it around his long neck. "God, you look delicious." She traced her fingers over his chest, then down over his belly and to his genitals but she suddenly stopped right at the base of his cock. "Bad slave. Forgot about the no-pubs-rule?" To emphasise her point she tugged at his still quite short hair.  
Tom's eyes widened in shock, was she serious?  
"Apparently. Well, then I'll have to get the wax." With that she turned and left the room.

He fought against his bonds, he didn't want her to wax him again. She should have said something and he would have shaven it off.  
A few moments later she was back with all she needed and started to heat the wax.  
"No, please. I'll just shave it off."  
"Too late for that, sweetling."

Unlike the first time the pain wasn't as bad but still it hurt quite a lot, especially as she also smeared wax between his arse cheeks and ripped out those hair as well, plus his light chest hair and the ones in his armpits. By the time she was finished tears were running down his face.  
"Now you are a good slave." She gently petted his head and kissed a tear away from his cheek before grabbing a bottle of lotion and massaging it into his tormented skin.

Afterwards he felt better already and when she sucked the tip of his cock between her lips the pain was nearly forgotten. She kept sucking him until he was fully hard when she suddenly pulled off. "Don't cum, no matter how good it feels!"

It didn't take long and he was close, painfully close. Fighting like a bear he tried to hold back but one particular hard suck, along with her fingers squeezing his balls, was too much for him and he came shooting his seed down her throat.  
Coughing lightly she stood up wiping her mouth and grinning at him. "What did I tell you?!"  
"Not to cum."  
"And what did you do?"  
"It was just too good."  
"I think you need to be punished for that." He just stared at her, his breath still quite fast. "Do you need the rules again?"  
He raised his eye brow questioningly. "You always have to remember the rules, no matter if you are the dominant or the submissive. So, slave?!"  
"No, Lady Claire, I don't need the rules."  
"Good." Grinning she turned around and once more walked to the dresser, first taking something from the top drawer then from the lower one. Something metallic clicked in her hands and he tried to see what it was but soon he wished he hadn't.

She brought the first item up to his face "Those are nipple clamps with a quite simple opening." She showed him how they worked and explained further "there are also ones with more complicated openings or adjustable ones. If you don't have any at hand you can also use clothes-pegs. They are normally used as a form of punishment as they can be quite painful. But once off the nipples are way more sensible." With that she quickly put them on him and he couldn't stifle a gasp of pain.

Then she brought out the next item, a cock cage, similar to the one she had used on him before but it was slightly bigger and there was a metal pin attached to it.  
"No, please, Lady Claire. Please."  
"Please what, slave?" She asked innocently as she slipped his genitals through the metal rings.  
"Don't put it on me. Please."  
"Too late, slave. This will stay on a bit." With skilled fingers she put everything in place and eventually only held the about three-inch-long metal pin in her hand. "Can you guess what this is for, slave?"  
"No, please don't." His face was an expression of horror as he watched her put some clear gel on the metal pin. "Apparently you can't put a cock cage on a female sub but you can use a plug like this or a catheter on her. Put some anti-septic on it and in it goes." With the last words she grabbed his flaccid dick through the bars of the cock cage, pulled his foreskin back and slowly shoved the metal into his urethrae until the ball-shaped end hit the metal of the cock cage. With every bit she shoved into him his face grew more and more shocked as he felt his dick being stretched from the inside and to his shock it somehow aroused him.  
"Good boy." She petted his trapped balls lightly before she stood up again gently tugging on the chain that connected the nipple clamps.  
With tears in his eyes he begged again. "Please, Lady Claire, take it off."  
"You know what to say if it's too much." She looked at him for a moment waiting and as no safe word came she shook her head. "No. It'll stay on."  
Slightly dumbfounded he watched as she turned around and left the room with the stuff she had used to wax him.

He stood there fighting his bonds again but of course he didn't stand a chance to free himself. Giving up he looked around the room. On the table, he had fucked Melanie on, lay some weird looking device. It almost looked like a microphone. Was Claire recording this?  
"Hi, sweetling." Startled his head snapped towards the door where she just had entered again. "How are you feeling?"  
"Helpless." He whispered quietly.  
"Not in pain?"  
"Only a bit." Luckily his dick wasn't even slightly hard, so the cock cage didn't bother him, not yet anyway.   
"Listen well, I've got a new rule for you: you are not allowed to touch yourself when you're not with me, nevermind coming. Understood?!"  
"Y... But what if..."  
"Understood?!" Her tone got louder and he could just nod. "Good, boy. I don't want to punish you, it's just that a subs pleasure belongs to their dom." She slowly went over to the table picking up the thing he had seen earlier. 

With a grin she came over to him holding the thing on eye-level.   
"That's a sort of vibrator, usually used on women's clits. The round head is buzzing and it feels bloody amazing." Her glance wandered from his eyes down his body until it fixed on his trapped genitals. A smile spread on her face and suddenly a low buzzing could be heard.  
With wide eyes Tom watched as she slowly moved the vibrator down over his lower abdomen to his pubic bone and finally below his confined cock to his balls. Immediately his back arched as a loud scream of pleasure escaped him. To his misery his blood rushed straight into his dick and he watched as the vacant space between the metal and his skin filled and soon his shaft was pressing against the metal trapping him. The combination of the pain in his penis and the pleasure in his balls made him toss around wildly tugging on his bonds even harder.  
"That's what most subs love about the whole thing. The combination of pain and pleasure." She explained in a patient voice and then out of the blue she ripped the nipple clamps from him making him scream on the top of his lungs. Smiling kindly she leaned forward and gently licked his sore nipples. "Do you feel that?"  
"Fuuuuuuck! Yes! Stop! Please!" He was panting and still fighting against his bindings, so she quickly turned off the vibrator before he would hurt himself on the leather manacles.  
"Such a good boy. Gosh, look how beautiful your cock looks."  
His eyes followed her glance down to his genitals only to see that his trapped cock was nearly purple as were his balls. Fuck.  
"I think you deserve a reward." Again she leaned forward sucking his right nipple into her mouth while her fingertips teased his rock hard cock through its confinement.   
It felt like he would explode any moment, so he begged her "Please, Lady Claire, take it off. Please. It hurts." Automatically tears started to run down his face and she immediately stopped what she was doing.  
"Okay. But first I'll release your arms and legs." 

As she slowly unfastened his bindings his whole body started to shake and he felt like he would faint any moment.   
Once he was free she led him over to the bed and laid him down before unlocking the cock cage and carefully pulling it off. Much like with the nipple clamps his privates were way more sensitive as Claire gently touched him. With half-lidded eyes he noticed her heat suddenly wrapping around his erection and as he looked at her he watched as his hard-on disappeared inside her pussy.  
The heat surrounding his manhood was almost too much but he somehow couldn't hold back and thrust upwards into her rather hard.   
Giggling she placed her hands on his chest teasing his hard nipples as she started to ride him. She was fucking herself on his cock wildly and soon they both were moaning loudly and eventually she hissed "Cum, sweetling."  
Somehow feeling relieved he thrust his hips upwards again and shot his seed into her clenching tunnel as she came as well.

Cuddling they silently lay there for a while with Claire straddling his thigh and her head resting on his chest. Her fingers caressing his chest, she eventually kissed his still sore nipple making him gasp lightly.  
"Wasn't too bad, was it?"  
Shaking his head he found himself thinking that it had been quite nice actually and he started to understand the attraction of the combination of pain and pleasure.

 

When he finally left it was already 8.30 and Claire had explained more about being a dominant to him over dinner. Before she saw him out, however, she put another cock cage on him, the one she had made him wear over night before.  
"Not that I don't trust you but it just looks lovely on you. And I can be sure you'll come back tomorrow." With a wink she waved at him as he jumped onto his bike and went home.

Once home he went to his room and called Melanie who answered after the third ring.  
"Hi, darling. How was your evening at Claire's?"  
"Good, I'd say. And you? Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really. Have to get used to those hours again. Plus they put me on the oncology ward which is quite tough."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be. Let's talk about something else. What did she do to you?"

He told her every single detail including the cock cage he still was wearing.  
"Gosh, I'd love to see you in that. Surely looks hot as fuck."  
"Well, right now it's rather uncomfortable."  
"You're hard?"  
"A bit. I mean talking about this whole stuff..." He trailed off.  
Chuckling she lowered her voice. "I want to suck your beautiful cock into my mouth until I can taste you." And just as he let out a moan she continued "But I'll have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow."  
Dumbfounded he stared at his fabric-covered erection not knowing what to say.  
"Bye, Tom."  
"B... You'll pay for that. Bye."  
"Can't wait. Sir." Both slightly giggling they hung up and Tom carefully opened his pants to see if there was any way to relief his growing agony. But of course there was no way he could get out of the plastic without destroying it, so he opted for a very cold shower before going to bed.

 

The next morning he headed straight to Claire's after having breakfast. She hadn't given him a specific time so he took his time. He had texted Melanie that he would be at Claire's in case she wanted to talk.  
Eventually he arrived a 9.45 at Claire's. Ringing her doorbell he waited slightly impatiently as his cock had been semi-hard all morning and wouldn't go back no matter how cold the water he had poured on it and it really started to feel uncomfortable, to say the least.  
It felt like ages until finally footsteps came towards him and a moment later the door opened. "Good morning, Tom. Come in, sweetling."  
"Morning, Lady Claire." He had to stifle a smile as once more she was in her robe and nothing else, obviously not even panties. Stepping past her he waited for her to close the door and give him further instructions.  
"I've got to work a little, so be a good boy and go upstairs. Bathroom. You know what to do."

Slightly dumbfounded he watched her walk down the hallway and disappear into her office. Shrugging his shoulders he got naked and did what she had told him. The feeling was weird at first as he hadn't done it for a bit but eventually he got used to it again and made sure she didn't have a reason to complain or even punish him. 

Once finished he walked back downstairs his cock slowly starting to hurt but he wasn't even fully hard. Quietly he knocked on her office door and after her "come in" he entered the room his hands slightly covering his front. She wasn't even looking up, at first she just continued to type on her computer but eventually she looked over at him smiling.  
"There's my little slave boy. Come over here and show me your hands."  
He did and as he was close to her table he could already see a middle-sized, but quite long, butt plug and a bottle of lube. She reached out for his hands and inspected especially his fingers.  
"Good, your fingernails are quite short which is important. I've still got some work to finish, so I thought as you needed to learn anyway, you could stretch your own butt hole for me and put that in." She gestured to the lube and plug. "Go slow. One finger after the other and once you can easily take four fingers insert the plug."  
Not knowing how to react, he silently took the things and left again.  
"And when you're done come back here, sweetling."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." He whispered whilst mentally trying to control his growing erection. He had no idea why but somehow he was aroused.

After a moment of insecurity he headed to the small downstairs bathroom where he put the lube and plug onto the sink. Hesitating for a while he eventually grabbed the lube and poured some into his left palm before coating the fingers of his right hand with it. Again he hesitated but in the end moved his hand to his back and slowly pushed his index finger inside himself.  
He was surprised how tight his hole actually was. Carefully he started thrusting his finger in and out until he felt his muscles relax and the finger slipping easily in and out. Then he added the second one but way to fast as he felt a slight pain when thrusting two fingers in. Biting his tongue he stifled a gasp of pain holding his fingers still and letting his hole adjust to the intrusion.   
Panting hard he eventually dared to move his fingers again and just like before he slowly felt himself relax. When he wanted to insert the third digit he suddenly remembered what Claire had done, so he scissored his fingers inside himself moaning as they brushed over the soft, velvety walls. He was actually surprised by the feeling of the softness inside him and then he brushed over something hard that sent a bolt of lightning through his body.   
Abruptly holding in, his eyes widened. Was that...?   
Carefully he ran his fingers over his insides until he felt it again: a hard spot on the front of his insides. Slowly applying more pressure on it he explored his prostate gasping in pain as his still trapped cock filled with blood. Fuck!  
He quickly withdrew his fingers as his misery grew. Panting hard he watched his cock press hard against its confinement. Once again he tried cold water and luckily it helped, at least to get his dick back to semi-hard.

Adding more lube to his fingers he continued his task. This time he carefully avoided his prostate as he scissored his fingers inside himself. Finally he added the third finger, this time the additional finger went in rather easily. Like before he stretched himself and once it started to feel good he added the fourth.  
By the time he was ready for the butt plug he was again panting hard and also starting to sweat a little. 

Removing his fingers he grabbed the butt plug and after applying more lube to it he brought it back to his entrance and slowly pushed it in. The small tip easily glided in, then he got to the thicker part and felt a little resistance but kept going nonetheless and suddenly a light pain went through his body as the thickest part past the tight ring of muscle. And then it was in. Gasping lightly he felt the pain of his stretched hole slowly subside.   
He looked at himself in the mirror, only to find his face flushed and his eyes wide. Was that really him?  
Carefully he reached between his ass cheeks until his fingers touched the hard plastic. Curiously he turned the plug inside him before slowly pulling at it. He felt the thick part stretch his hole from inside as he tugged, however, he stopped immediately when that pain from before came back.

After washing the lube off his hands he slowly headed back to Claire's office hoping to get rid of the cock cage. She was still concentrating on her work and at first didn't hear or see him, not until he stood right next to her desk anyway.   
"Oh, hi, sweetling. Have you been a good boy?" She glanced up at him with a suggestive smile.   
"Yes, Lady Claire. Would you please take off the cock cage now, please?"  
"Turn around and bend over!" Ignoring she gestured for him to turn. He obeyed and presented his butt to her. "Spread your ass cheeks." She felt her pussy dampen as she saw the black tip of the butt plug between his round buttocks. "Such a good boy. Did it hurt?"  
"A little", he answered truthfully.  
"Okay. I've got a little more work to do, so why don't you make us some lunch and afterwards I'll release your beautiful cock and we play a little."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."

First the butt plug wasn't too bad but as he had to get something from the lowest drawer its tip brushed over his prostate and once again he could feel his cock fill and press hard against the plastic of his confinement. This time, however, not even the cold water got his erection down, so when Claire finally showed up, he was desperate.  
"Please, Lady Claire, take it off. It hurts. Please."  
Thinking for a moment she looked at his almost purple shaft and balls. She grouched down before him, her robe falling open and revealing her naked body beneath it, and teased his swollen dick with her tongue until precum slowly leaked from his tip and he let out a pained groan.  
"Alright. As you've been a good boy..." With quick moves she tugged off the plastic harness and immediately sucked his hard-on into her mouth. "You'll only cum when I allow it." She said between a lick and a suck.  
Throwing his head back he fought to control his body as he didn't want to disobey. But it didn't take long and she had mercy ordering him to cum before sucking him down her throat. 

Licking her lips she got up smiling. "Have you ever tasted your own cum?"  
Shaking his head he stared at her as she collected the last few droplets from the tip of his softening cock. With an even wider grin she brought her finger to his mouth making him lick off his own seed.   
He was slightly shocked how bitter and salty it actually tasted, nevermind the quite slimy texture.  
"Like it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Not really, Lady Claire."  
"I do. Now let's eat and then we'll go downstairs."

Sitting wasn't really comfortable for him due to the butt plug, so he finished as quickly as possible. Claire had to laugh as he basically gulped down his food and got back up putting his things into the dish washer.  
"Want to get rid of the plug, don't you?"  
"Yes, please, Lady Claire."  
"Well, why don't you go downstairs already? You can lie on the bed until I come down."  
"Yes, Lady Claire."

It seemed to take ages until she finally showed up wearing a black bra and overt panties. With a sweet smile she headed towards him grabbing a pillow from the bed and putting it on the table.  
"Today I want to show you that even pleasure can hurt, at least when it gets too much."   
Furrowing his brows he watched her walk over to the wardrobe and open a drawer. "Be a good boy and get on that table. You may kneel onto the pillow. Face and forearms onto the table."  
Slowly he got up and into the desired position, his face turned towards her so he could see what she was doing. To his shock she turned around holding a vibrator at least as big as his cock.  
"Tell me your safe words, sweetling."  
"Pool and paint."  
"Pool for what?" Her tone was soft as she stepped behind him teasing his cheeks before gently tugging on the butt plug.  
"Pool for a break. Paint to stop."  
"Very good. Now I'll tell you what I'll do: I'm going to milk you. How? I'll use the vibrator to stimulate your prostate until you ejaculate. Sounds fun? Will be at first but not for long. You basically can do a similar thing to a female slave. Use a vibrator on her and make her cum until she begs you to stop. For now though..." She slowly thrust the butt plug in and out of him until she thought he was relaxed enough. "Relax. And don't forget your safe words."

His body was already shaking, not quite knowing what to expect, as he listened to her spreading lube onto the vibrator, loads as it sounded. Then he felt the thick phallus stretch his butt hole and he tensed up for a moment. Claire immediately stopped and soothed him by gently massaging his lower back and once he was relaxed again she continued until the thing was in place.  
"Ready, sweetling?"  
"Don't know." His voice was shaking, so she quickly stepped to his side stroking his cheek.   
"Just relax and try to enjoy yourself."  
Nodding he looked into her eyes and somehow he managed to calm down a little.  
"I'm right here." She walked back to his butt and then it started.

Turning the vibrator onto its lowest setting she watched his reaction. Stepping to his side she saw that his dick was already filling again and nodded contently before turning it up. Now a loud gasp escaped him and his cock started to twitch.  
"Shhhh, sweetling. You're doing good."

Slowly she turned it up until the highest setting was reached and it didn't take long and his wildly twitching cock shot spurts of cum all over the table.  
He was moaning loudly as the feeling was rather good and when she started to thrust the vibrator in and out of him it felt even better. His moans got even louder as his next orgasm made his balls contract and a huge amount of cum once more landed all over the table as well as his chest.

His body began to shake at some point and he could feel sweat running over his face. He felt like his knees would buckle any moment as the pleasure eventually became too much. And when the next orgasm hit him he let out a scream of pain as his balls and cock actually hurt now but somehow he didn't want to stop yet.  
After another two intense orgasms tears were running down his face and he couldn't take any more, so with his last strength he pressed out "Paint. Please."

Immediately the buzzing inside him stopped as Claire carefully pulled the vibrator from his stretched butt hole. She quickly put the device down and started to rub his back.  
"Shhhh, sweetling. Very well done. Can you get up?"  
"Don't know." His voice sounded weak and he felt like he had run a marathon.   
"Then let's try." Helping him to his knees she tugged him into her arms, off the table, and walked him over to the bed where she put him down and tugged the blanket over his naked lower body only as his chest was covered in cum. He rolled to his side curling up into a ball and before she could say something he was out.  
With a loving smile she looked down on him before walking to the bathroom to get a wash cloth.

Carefully she raised his arm and cleaned his chest while stroking through his hair. A couple of times he winced lightly but didn't open his eyes. She got up to put the wash cloth away when her eyes landed on the table. Slightly shocked she saw that the once black table was now almost white at least in the middle.  
"Fuck, his balls must be dry now", she thought while looking over at him feeling somehow proud. 

Taking the butt plug and the vibrator with her she quickly headed upstairs to the bathroom where she cleaned the toys and went back downstairs. She got on the bed beside him tugging the blanket over both of them and wrapping him in her arms. Her panties were soaked through and she had actually cum once from merely watching him. He had done so well.

 

It was already past four when she woke him with gentle touches and kisses. "Wake up, sweetling. Time to go home."  
Mumbling something he cuddled into the sheets even more but she eventually reached for his nipples and pinched hard which got his attention.  
"Welcome back, sweetling. How are you feeling?"  
Thinking about it for a moment he felt his still throbbing cock and balls, plus his sore butt hole but nevertheless he felt good, really good. "Exhausted." He finally said looking at her over his shoulder.  
"You've done really well. I'm so proud of you, sweetling. And I think you deserve a reward. But as it's late already we'll leave that for tomorrow. Now come, time to get you home or your mum will kill me."  
They slowly got up and Tom was surprised how weak his legs felt, luckily Claire came around the bed to support him otherwise he might have fallen to to the floor.   
"Maybe I should bring you home."  
"No, no. I'll be fine. Just give me a moment."  
"Right. Have you seen what you've done to my table?" She gestured to the white spurts all over the dark surface.   
"Fuck. I'm sor..."  
"Don't be. That's quite amazing actually. Come on." As they walked past the table she collected some sperm with her index finger and licked it off winking at him. "So delicious, my sweetling."

Eventually he was dressed again and ready to go when his eyes landed on the hated cock cage lying on the dresser next to his phone. As she was reading his thoughts she said "I don't think there's a need for you to wear that today as your balls must be dry anyway."  
He looked at her somehow stupidly which made her giggle.  
"See you tomorrow, sweetling. And think of something you want to do as your reward. Oh, and you might want to take a shower as your chest was covered in sperm. I've already cleaned it a little but still..."  
"Yes, Lady Claire." They headed outside and when he got onto his bike he nearly jumped up right again as his butt was rather sore.  
"You sure you don't want me to drive you?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Lady Claire. See you tomorrow."  
Once more he cycled home standing.

When he finally was home he saw that Melanie had texted him in the late morning that she'd be sleeping and would call him in the evening.  
Entering the house he was immediately greeted by his mum asking where he had been so long.  
"I don't want you to go there anymore when she's keeping you busy all day. I mean look at you! You look exhausted!"  
Well, he was but for different reasons than his mum thought. "Mum! It's not as bad as you think. We've been talking for a while and got lost in conversation."  
"Please tell me you're not in love with her?"   
Her expression made him burst out laughing. "No, mum. She's way too old."   
Now she looked relieved and he somehow knew that had been her main concern about him going to hers, although she surely would be furious if she knew what was going on.

After a shower and dinner Tom lay on his bed when finally his phone rang.  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
"Hello. Sir." She giggled lightly when saying that. "What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing really. I was actually almost falling asleep."  
"Already?! What has Claire done to you?" The question was meant as a joke but of course was the main reason for his exhaustion.  
"Ahm..." He whispered "She milked me."  
For a moment there was utter silence before she asked curiously "Did you like it?"  
"I guess. I mean at the beginning it felt great but eventually it got quite painful. Still I felt kind of at ease afterwards. I don't quite know how to explain it any other way."  
"I know exactly what you mean. That's what I love about being dominated the right way."

For a few moments they both were silent thinking about that feeling.  
"So no phone sex today?" She sounded slightly disappointed.  
"I could tell you to touch yourself."  
"No. No fun if you don't do as well."  
"Well, apparently Claire has forbidden me to do that. Not that she'd ever know b..."  
"Oh, yes. She would. Believe me."  
"How?"  
"She can read you like a book, like every good dom can. Or maybe all subs are just really bad actors. Don't know."  
"How was your day? Or should I say night?"  
"Tough. There's a little girl with a brain tumour and she'll probably die. So heartbreaking. Can we please not talk about this?"  
"Sure. Sorry. But you know if you ever need to talk about anything, I'll be there for you."  
"Thanks, that's so sweet of you."

Suddenly an idea came to him as he thought of the next day and his "reward".   
"Is there anything you particularly love and want me to do with you? Apart from spanking you."  
"Loads. Why?"  
"I just want to know." Then out of instinct he lowered his voice and added in a commanding tone "Tell me!"  
He was rewarded with an aroused gasp "I love being tied down, being utterly helpless and at your mercy, Sir. And bondage and suspension. Oh, and anal sex or better double penetration."   
He could hear her getting aroused by the mere thoughts of those things which made him smile. "You're not allowed to touch yourself! Understood!" A sudden instinct made him say.  
"Yes, Sir."

After that they switched to other, less sexy, topics and talked till Melanie said she had to hang up as she needed to go to work soon.   
"I miss, you sweetheart."  
"I miss you too, Sir."  
"Be a good girl for me."  
"Yes, Sir. Tomorrow? Same time?"  
"Definitely. And now go to work."

Only a few minutes later, after brushing his teeth, he went to bed and was asleep almost immediately 


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom shows Clair he's a good student

In the morning Tom gulped down his breakfast, eager to go to Claire's. His mum eyed him suspiciously as he practically ran out the house. Something didn't seem right...

In record time he made it to hers and when he rang the bell he already was grinning as he knew she would be in her usual robe and of course he was right.  
"Hello, slave boy. Come in."  
He hated it when she called him that but he wouldn't talk back, not to loose his reward. Like every time he shed his clothes while she watched.   
"That's my good boy." Teasingly she ran her fingers over his flaccid cock before getting the collar from the drawer behind him. Putting it in place she asked with a grin "And, have you thought about your reward?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire. I want to learn about bondage. - And suspension."  
Her grin widened even more. "Right. You've talked to Mel, haven't you?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Well then, let's go downstairs."

Once in the chambers of torture she headed to the wardrobe and got a thin, dark-red rope. Handing it to him she dropped her robe and stepped before him completely naked.  
"There are loads of different variations, I'll start with one of the easiest and in my opinion hottest. Double the rope and put the end with the loop under my breasts, right in the middle. - Now tug it behind my back and pull the ends through the loop. - Tighter. - That's it. - now up between my breasts and then to one side. Around my back again and under the rope again. Now pull it tight. - Tighter. That's it. - You can use the ends to tie it behind my neck or something. - Perfect. What do you say?"  
She presented her body to him her bound breasts standing basically vertical from her body. Yes, it definitely was hot.

Right when he opened his mouth to say something the phone rang.  
"For fuck's sake!!! Be right back, sweetling." Passing him she teased his cock with her fingertips before she disappeared.

While he waited for her to come back he inspected the content of her wardrobe. There were loads of sex toys in it, handcuffs, ropes, etc. What kind of shocked him the most was a dildo at least as thick as his arm. That had to hurt!  
His eyes had landed on a tiny cock cage and just when he took it out, she stepped through the door again.  
"That's way too small for you, sweetling. After all I don't want to damage you." Grinning she took it from his hands and put it back where it belonged, only to replace it with a little bigger one. "That one's the smallest I'd use on you." She dropped to her knees and without any warning sucked his dick into her mouth, but only until his shaft was covered in her spit, then she pulled off again and slipped the metal ring over his cock and balls and the metal tube over his growing hardness. With quick movement she locked it in place squeezing his balls.

He wanted to protest but until his brain had realised what was going on it was too late already. The cool metal was surrounding his dick and there wasn't any space to get hard.  
Tugging his sac lightly she smiled at him regretfully. "I'd love to play with you more but I have to finish two more articles, so the magazine will be finished on time. But I've got something for you. Come." She took another - longer - rope from the wardrobe before getting into her discarded robe again.

They headed upstairs to the living room where a mannequin was standing. Grabbing a book from the table, she handed it to him along with the rope. "Here you can practice without me and when I'm finished you can show me how good you are already."  
Slightly dumbfounded he watched her leave for her office. 

Eventually he read the title of the book which simply was "The Variations of Bondage". Curiously he opened the book, only to find instructions for all sorts of bondage and suspension, explained step to step and pictures next to it. He picked one he found super hot and started to tie the rope around the mannequin.  
After repeating it until he knew it without looking into the book he tried the next one.

Like that it soon was past noon and wouldn't his stomach have protested he wouldn't even have realised. Making a couple of sandwiches he brought a plate to Claire's office. She smiled at him. "Such a good boy. How are you feeling?" To emphasise what she meant she tugged at his balls.  
"Everything okay." To his own surprise he hadn't been too aroused but after all it was just a doll he was working on and not a real woman, plus he girls in the book were wearing tight black clothes, so the rope was clearly visible.  
Leaning down a little she licked over the little hole in the tip of the cock cage which immediately made him hiss in pleasure. She sat back up letting go of him. "About an hour, then I should be ready. Have you been learning?"  
"Yes, Lady Claire."  
"Good. You'll show me later. Thanks for the lunch and now back to work." She turned to her computer again with her robe falling open a little to show she still was wearing the rope he had put on her earlier.

To his misery that aroused him and his trapped shaft slowly filled with blood. Had the other cock cages been misery, this one was pure hell. He was not even semi-hard and it hurt like shit already.  
Inhaling deeply a couple of times he soon could feel the pain subside a little again. 

After cleaning the kitchen, he went back to the living room grabbing the book again and turning the pages. Then his eyes landed on a figure quite near the end and he had to grin. If she wanted him to show her what he had learned, so should it be.

About an hour and a half later she finally emerged from her office, naked, except for the rope binding her breasts. "So sweetling, show me what you've learned."  
"Can we go downstairs for that, Lady Claire. Please." Putting on his most submissive tone he did the puppy eyes that worked fantastic with his mum, aunt and even female teachers.  
"Sure, sweetling. Come."

Inwardly grinning he followed her. Now she only had to take off the cock cage and the fun could begin. Smiling at him she untied her breast bondage and looked at him expectantly.  
"Would you please take off the cock cage, Lady Claire? Please?" Maybe a bit to whiny but he needed to get it off to execute his plan.  
"Not yet. You show me a little first, then we'll see."  
Fuck! "Yes, Lady Claire."  
He got a long rope from the wardrobe and started to tie the first part of the figure he had just learned, only doing it to her was way more arousing then with the doll, so he soon was distracted by the growing pain in his genitals.

A proud smile spread on her face when she saw how easily he tied the ropes around her body making sure they were tight, yet not too tight and then he was finished (at least she thought he was).

"Very well done, sweetling." She reached for his balls to tease him but for him it felt as if she had just kicked him down there.  
"Please... Lady Cl... Claire... take... it off."  
"Sure, sweetling. Such a good boy." Quickly getting the key she released him.

Panting hard he fought to get control over his body again and soon he found himself relaxing again, although his dick was rock-hard.  
"Thank you, Lady Claire." He finally managed to say. "Would you please lie on the bed? Then I can continue."  
She eyed him suspiciously but went over to the bed nonetheless. Getting another robe he hoped he would do it right as he hadn't been able to train this part before. 

Bending her legs he quickly tied her calves to her thighs and before she quite realised he had made her barely able to move. She smiled at him as it seemed he had done this million times before. Finally her dripping pussy was exposed to him and he was actually licking his lips in anticipation.  
Then his eyes darkened which sent a chill down her spine. With one quick move he grabbed her wrists and tied them to her ankles before using another robe to bind her knees to the bedposts on either side to hold her wide open for him.

Still thinking she was in control she complimented him "Very good, sweetling. You're a natural at this."  
Then he knelt down between her spread legs and like in trance she watched him line up his cock with her pussy and with one hard thrust he entered her.  
"Fuuuuuck! Sweetling! I didn't al..."  
"Shut up! You're my slut now!" To emphasise her position he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in knocking the air out of her lungs. 

Slowly it dawned on her what he was doing and for the first time in her long life as domina she felt helpless. Actually the last time she had been in this position had been during her own training about 20 years ago. Of course she had trained doms before but never had one overpowered her. That she had to give to him. And to her misery she hated to be in this position.  
"Very funny, sweetling. Stop it and release me. Now!" She used her most harsh tone hoping her insecurity and even fear wouldn't show.  
"Well, you said I'd get a reward and that's what I want. I want to dominate you."

Speechless she lay there as he started to thrust into her over and over making her moan in pleasure eventually. As it wasn't too bad she let him fuck her in that position, at least she would have an amazing orgasm as it felt but just before she would have cum he pulled out.

 

Tom, on the other hand, enjoyed it to be on top, to have her underneath him completely at his mercy. Fucking her as hard as he could he eventually saw her face changing and felt her walls getting tighter, that was when he pulled out. She wouldn't cum, not yet anyway, not until she begged him.

"Open your mouth, slut. I know you like to suck me off." He quickly walked around her getting on the bed again beside her head. Her eyes were wide and he could see the slight fear in her eyes.   
Trapping her head between his knees he sat back looking down in her face, his cock slightly touching her forehead. "What are your safe words, slut?"  
She still was speechless as she watched the normally shy and submissive boy turning into a hard, merciless dom.  
"Answer me!" He pinched her right nipple hard which made her gasp.  
"Stop this, Tom. Or you'll regret it!" She eventually hissed.  
"Such a disrespectful, little slut." This time he pinched both nipples tugging hard at them.  
"Fuck! Wha..." Right then he leaned forward and rammed his dick into her mouth. Gagging around his thick shaft she struggled in order to get away from him but there was no escaping as he fucked her mouth.   
"I should spank you till you're butt is purple for your disrespectful behaviour. Slut!"

Eventually she stopped fighting and let him take control which in turn he rewarded by licking at her pussy but not nearly enough to make her cum. Her throat relaxed, so at some point his dick past her throat and when she swallowed around him he came shooting his seed into her - every last droplet.  
"That wasn't too bad, slut." He sat back watching how his flaccid dick slipped from her mouth followed by a trail of spit and cum. Her eyes were filled with tears and she was breathing fast as he slowly got back up.

Her eyes were filled with what looked like hate as she watched him getting back on bed between her spread legs.  
"You know, you'll pay for this. Sweetling!" She hissed at him but he wasn't affected in the least by her threat.   
"Oh, you shouldn't threat the guy who controls you." He ghosted his fingertips over her folds which sent goosebumps over her body.  
"Stop it! NOW!"  
"You don't want to cum, do you?" He leaned down and sucked at her clit until she started to moan and like before he stopped moments before she would have orgasmed.

Swearing she called him every name she could think of which only challenged him more to break her.  
"Oh, my big-tited slut doesn't want to cum." Teasing her he slowly stroked his cock back to hardness and ran the tip over her wet slit. "I know you love it when my cock is in your pussy but if you keep behaving like that I just have to masturbate and decorate your beautiful tits with my sperm."   
"You son of a bitch. You will pay for this." Wildly tossing from side to side, with the little freedom she had, she involuntarily gave him another idea how to torture her more as she clearly presented her butt hole to him. 

He remembered her saying anal was a soft limit for her but well, she only needed to say a safe word and he would stop. Getting up from the bed he got a bottle of lube and headed back towards her. Her eyes were on him glaring daggers at him.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Why not slut?" Pouring a huge amount of lube directly between her spread butt cheeks he quickly thrust a finger into her rather tight hole. "Normally I should clean that dirty slut ass of yours before but I'll just use a condom."  
"Thomas! Stop it! Now!" Her face was a deep red by now and she looked like she wanted to kill him.  
"Is that your safe word? Slut!" He thrust a second finger into her feeling her walls tighten around him. Curiously he crooked his fingers upwards in order to see if he could touch her sweet spot like that as well and as she threw back her head and moaned he knew the answer. With an evil grin he also thrust two fingers into her pussy teasing both openings.

"Oh, FUUUUUCK!" She was close, he could tell that much, so he withdrew his fingers from her soaking wet pussy and slowly stretched her back entrance more. When he had the third finger in her she swore again.  
"You disrespectful, little shit. I'll whip you till you can't sit for a whole... FUUUUUUUUUCK... month!" The last word came out as a mere whisper. Grinning he watched her squirm as he occasionally teased her g-spot.

Eventually she easily took four fingers but to make sure he wouldn't hurt her he poured some of the lube directly into her butt before getting up and walking back to the drawer where he had seen a box of condoms. Retrieving one his eyes landed on something else and he remembered Melanie saying she liked double penetration. If Claire liked that too?  
After he had hesitated for a bit he grabbed a middle-sized vibrator and headed back to where she lay bound. Making sure she didn't see the toy he got back into position whilst rolling the condom onto his rock-hard cock.  
"No, please don't." Her voice had changed and she looked at him in a different way than before. Now he was getting there.  
"Tell me your safe words!"  
"Yellow and red. Sir." Still a bit sarcastic but definitely better.

With a content smile he gently stroked her breasts before lining up at her back entrance and thrusting in. Gasping she stared at him as he slowly thrust in and out of her. First he was quite gentle but as he realised she was wide open for him and he wouldn't hurt her his thrusts got harder and just as he got closer, she did as well. He made sure not to touch her, so when he finally came she was left unsatisfied once again.  
"Now you're being cruel. Please, I need to cum." To his surprise her eyes were filled with tears, nothing was left of the so tough domina.  
"Not yet, slut." Pulling out he replaced his dick with the vibrator quickly making her eyes widen even more. "Look at that greedy ass of yours."

"I swear to God, if you don't take that out, I'll call the guy with the biggest cock I know and let him fuck you!"   
"There we go again. Maybe I just should not let you cum after all." This threat actually scared him a little but he thought "Fuck it!" and continued. As he needed to pee anyway he headed upstairs but not before turning the vibrator on.   
"See you in a bit. Slut!"

After disposing the used condom and using the bathroom he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. Somehow surprised he saw it was already 4.30. He quickly got the phone and called his mum telling her Claire had invited him to dinner and he would be home a bit later. She didn't seem to be totally happy but it didn't matter to him in that moment.

Eventually he headed back downstairs and heard her swearing already from the staircase. Chuckling lightly he walked back in seeing her tossing around wildly once again but his knots held her firmly in place.   
"Such a bad slut! What am I supposed to do with you?"  
"Set me free and I show you."  
Faking to think about it he finally shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll have to look for something else to make a good slut out of you." Not thinking about anything particular he headed to the wardrobe were his eyes immediately landed on two things: nipple clamps and a flogger.

Seeing him with those items she started to shake her head. "No, please don't!"  
"That sounds better. I tell you something: you can choose one or I'll use both."  
She hated to be flogged, so she quickly gasped "The nipple clamps."  
"Is that how a slut addresses her Master? I think I'll have to use both nevertheless."  
"No! Please, Sir. Please." 

He couldn't tell if she was just acting but he didn't want to push his luck any more, so he put the flogger onto the table and knelt onto the bed beside her. Putting the little silver things in place he leaned down and licked at her now trapped nipples.  
"Please, Sir. Fuck me, now. Please. I need to cum."  
Well, that wasn't acting, he was sure about that. He basically could see and feel how desperate she was, actually her thighs were already shaking.  
"That's better. Slut. But do you really think you deserve my cock in your whore-cunt?"  
"Please, Sir. I need it. Please." She was starting to cry so he knelt between her legs and teasingly slow entered her. "Fuck, you're tight!" He was only semi-hard when he had thrust in but the vibrations spreading inside her to his balls and cock had him fully hard in an instant.

At the beginning he fucked her really slow making her cry even more and once again she begged. "Please, Sir, harder. Please."  
"As you asked so politely." Now he pounded into her as wildly as possible making their skin slap together in obscene sounds and only moments later her walls tightened even more around him as she came with an ear-piercing scream which in return also triggered his orgasm.

Both panting hard Tom lay down next to her wrapping an arm around her while his other hand took the nipple clamps off. A light groan escaped her as he did that and her eyes opened to look at him. With a soft smile he licked over both nipples soothing her pain. Totally exhausted she closed her eyes again dosing off a little while his seed was slowly running out of her tunnel and over her folds to her butt.

Her facial expression had relaxed, so he decided it would be a good idea to untie her. All the time he worked the knots she lay there unmoving, only letting out a groan from time to time. Finally her legs were free and he was untying the harness around her upper body when her eyes opened again.   
"Had you done that to a sub, I would say well done. But doing it to me..."  
He waited for her to overpower him and have her way with him but she just lay there looking at him.  
"But you enjoyed it?" He asked carefully.  
A smile spread on her exhausted looking face. "I must say I've trained you well. Or you're a natural at dominating. Oh, and never call me slut again!"  
"I won't. Sorry. It just felt... right, I guess."  
She slowly sat up staring down her body at the welts the rope had left behind. "What time is it?"  
"Don't quite know, probably past five." He answered while putting the ropes back into the wardrobe.  
"Shit." Now she was fully awake again. "Your mum will be worried."  
"I called her earlier and told her you invited me to have dinner with you, so everything's fine."  
"I'm impressed." She slowly got off the bed gasping as she felt just how sore both her holes were. Slapping his right buttock rather hard she said "I still can't quite believe what you've done - especially fucking me up the arse..."  
"Didn't hurt you though, did I?"  
"No. I'm just a bit sore. And now let's have something to eat."

A while later they sat outside on the terrace eating pasta both still naked making small talk.  
When they had finished Claire cleared the table while Tom leaned back closing his eyes and enjoying the last sun rays of the setting sun. Everything was quiet apart from some birds singing. And somehow, to his own surprise, he felt really good. He actually had enjoyed himself earlier, had loved the feeling of utterly controlling someone. And that it had been Claire was just the bonus. God, he had loved how tight her pussy had been with vibrator in h...   
Startled by something he tried to push back his chair but as it already stood at the wall he couldn't quite escape and before he knew it he was trapped once again - or better his dick. Claire must have sneaked up on him and quick as lightning put another cock cage on him.

Still on her knees before him she winked up at him before teasing his shaft through a small gap in the plastic tube. "I just want to make sure, you'll come back tomorrow."   
Dumbfounded he stared at her, then back at his tightly confined genitals.  
"I have to say this one is my favourite on you so far." It was a clear plastic tube with some holes in it for ventilation, it tightly fit his cock just as if it had been made for him and it was perfect as you could see his magnificent cock.   
"Now go home and I'll see you tomorrow then. 9.30 on the dot! Sweetling."  
Swallowing hard he stared back at her. What had he done????

"I don't think I..."  
"Don't worry, I won't be too harsh. And now go."  
Inwardly cursing he cycled back home. Maybe he could get rid of the device somehow.

 

As soon as he entered the house his mum stood in front of him.  
"Finally. I almost wanted to go over there and drag you out of there!"  
"Mum, please. We just talked for the most time and I've been swimming in her pool."  
"Naked?"  
"In my undies. What's wrong mum? I thought you like her?"  
"I do. But it isn't normal that a woman her age spends so much time with a teenager."  
"She's clever and I can learn a lot from her." Well, that wasn't a lie.  
"I just think you should spend more time with people your age."  
Now he was getting a little annoyed. "That's what I did and you were saying I should stay away from them. Nevermind what happened the other day with that b... girl. I'm sick of this. And you should be happy I'm not getting pissed or high." His tone was quite sarcastic. First she wanted to drag him away from his friends and now...  
"Right. Sorry, darling. I'm just worried."  
"I'm fine. And now I'll take a shower."

In the shower he tried to fill the cock cage with soap to slip it off but the ring around his balls and cock was too tight and the only thing he managed was to hurt himself. Fuck. For a bit he thought about taking a pair of scissors and cut it off but it was so tight around his cock he most likely would hurt himself. So eventually he gave up. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad and if yes, he'd just use a safe word.

After watching a movie with his mum and sisters he went upstairs and only a few minutes later his phone went off.  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
"Hello, Sir. I miss you."  
"Miss you too. Working the night shift again?"  
"Yes, still three days to go."  
Her tone concerned him a little "You sound sad. Everything alright?"  
Sighing she answered "It's really hard to see those people fighting for their life and they all are such nice people, with families. It's quite depressing. But let's not talk about that. How has your day been?"  
A grin spread on his face as he told her about how he had dominated Claire not leaving away a single detail.  
"And she let you do this?" Melanie sounded totally gobsmacked.  
"Well, yes. She didn't use a safe word. And she hadn't much of a choice, though."  
She was laughing about the idea that Claire, the tough Claire, had been at the mercy of her lover. "Did you like it?"  
"I did. Quite a lot actually."  
"God, I wished you were here to thoroughly fuck me."  
"That would be great, although right now it wouldn't be so easy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I was an idiot and let my mind drift off after dinner, so Claire slipped a cock cage on me telling me to come back tomorrow."  
"Oh. Fuck." Her voice sounded horrified which didn't exactly calm him.   
"Why?"  
"Well, you don't think she'll let you get away so easily. She'll surely push your limits. I mean you fucked her up the arse. And she hates that."  
Swallowing hard he tried to ignore the light fear building up in him. "You think?"  
"I don't want to disconcert you, but she can be really rough. Maybe I should drive over after my shift."  
Well, he had experienced that before. "No, don't worry. I'll be fine. And I always can use a safe word."  
"Sure."

They talked about other topics for a while until she said she needed to go to work. Saying their good-byes they eventually hung up and Tom cuddled into his sheets after setting his alarm. It took him almost two hours to finally fall asleep as his mind was making up all sorts of horrible punishments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I know it was sudden but I think he's basically a dom not a sub really...


	17. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire can't let go that Tom took over control but will she abuse him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter but it felt right to end it and start a new one for what's coming up.  
> Enjoy

Tom's alarm ripped him from a night mare at 8.30 the next morning.  
He had been dreaming that Claire had invited a group of men and one after the other had used him while his hands had been cuffed to his genitals once again. His hole had been dripping with their cum and lube and just when another one, with a cock as thick as an arm had entered him and Claire had started to laugh he woke.   
His t-shirt and boxers were soaked with his sweat and sticking to his body. Shaking his head he slowly got up, grabbed fresh clothes and headed to the bathroom. 

After his shower he went downstairs where his mum was preparing breakfast.   
"Morning."  
"Morning, darling. You're up early."  
"Yeah, I'm off to Claire's again in a bit. She still needs help in the house. There is quite a lot of old shit standing around."  
"I don't know about that, darling. You shouldn't go today. It's gonna be rather hot today and I thought we could go to the beach." 

As much as he loved that idea there was no way he would wear the cock cage another day.  
"But I've promised her already that I'll help her. Besides the pool is great."  
"Well, I'll just call her and tell her you won't come over."  
Then an idea came to him. "Emma and Sarah are still sleeping anyway, so how about I'll go over now and come back at noon. Then we can go."  
A smile spread over her face and she nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, darling."

 

With a smile on his face he cycled to Claire's a bit later thinking "In about two hours she can't do too much to me." Getting off his bike he headed to her door but even before he could ring, the door opened and she stepped outside but not in her usual outfit for that time of day but a way, well, scarier one.

 

 

On seeing her his jaw dropped and he began to shake lightly. Her already present smirk turned into a full on grin when she saw his reaction.   
"Hello, slave. Come in."   
"Morning, Lady Claire." His voice sounded raspy and his throat somehow felt completely dry. "I need to be home earlier today, Lady Claire. We're going to the beach."   
"That's lovely, slave." She stepped aside letting him in. Staring at him she waited until he undressed and just like the day before she put the collar on him. "Beautiful. Now upstairs with you. You know what to do! And don't take too long."

With shaking fingers he executed his task and it couldn't have been more than ten minutes when the door opened and Claire stepped in. "Enough. Now come over here."   
Shocked he saw the cane in her hand as he slowly headed towards her. "On your knees."  
Fearing the strokes of the cane he started to babble "Please, Lady Claire, I don't like this. I much rather like to..." She silenced him with a stroke across his butt.  
"To be the dominant one? I know. But this is how every dominant learns. I have to admit you've done rather well yesterday, however, that was the most disrespectful thing a slave has ever done to me and that needs to be punished. Now come." Grabbing his hair she led him down to the basement on all fours and into the chambers of torture.

Finally she let go of his hair, only to scream at him "KNEEL!" He did immediately and she grabbed his wrists one after the other and put leather cuffs on him. Ordering him back on all fours she also put some onto his ankles. From the corner of his eyes he watched her head over to the wardrobe and a moment later she came back.  
"Open your mouth!" He hadn't even opened it completely when she shoved some sort of ball into his mouth and fixed it around his head. "I don't want to here your excuses, slave. If you, however, need to stop you'll click your fingers. Show me!"  
He did and when he hadn't even finished the first hard blow with the cane landed on his butt. 

It was nothing compared to the first time she had caned him as he had worn his pants back then. This was pure agony. Only after nine blows he couldn't take any more and clicked his fingers with tears in his eyes.   
"Already?" Claire stepped to his front looking into his eyes. "Well, alright. I'll use something else. In fact it might be a good idea to show you the different tools, so you know first hand how every single one feels."

Grabbing a belt from the wardrobe she went back to him and hit him with it. After 15 lashes she changes to the riding crop, then to a paddle and finally to a flogger. His butt was crimson when she stopped in the end. Helping him to his feet she guided him over to the table where she made him bend over, so his chest was resting on the surface. Tears were running down his face as his ass was burning like it was on fire.  
"Shhhhh, sweetling." Wiping away a tear she gently kissed his cheek. "Everything alright?" To his own surprise he nodded while she tenderly petted his head.  
"Good." Smiling at him lovingly she went back to the wardrobe and got some ropes. First she tied his ankles to the table legs, so his legs were spread wide, then she tied his wrists together before also tying them to the table.

Somehow it felt like he was watching Claire doing all this to someone else and not him. He watched her get the very bottle of lube he had used the day before and a moment later he felt the cold gel between his buttocks. With a blurred mind he felt how she slowly stretched him open using a huge amount of lube, then suddenly his mind cleared when she pressed against his prostate and blood shot into his still trapped cock.  
Tugging at his bonds he threw his head around wildly hoping to escape somehow but of course there was no way out. Mercilessly she worked his prostate making him scream around his gag.

Abruptly her fingers were gone and he hoped that would be it but of course it wasn't. With one hard thrust she buried the strap-on dildo in him and began to fuck him wildly drawing a obscenely wet sound from his hole every time. It felt like his balls and cock would explode any moment when he couldn't take any more and with his last strength clicked his fingers. 

Half unconscious he barely noticed how she pulled out and gently petted his back.  
"Shhhh, sweetling. Very well done. I didn't think you could take it that long."  
He was almost dosing off when a new wave of pain shot through his genitals because the cool air surrounding his shaft suddenly feelt like a slap. Whining he once again fought his bonds as Claire gently massaged his now free dick making the blood circulate better.  
"Such a good boy. And such a beautiful cock." Releasing the gag from his mouth she entered him again. "I want you to cum for me, sweetling. Alright?"  
Not able to speak he just nodded absentmindedly. And then it started to feel good. Every thrust of hers made him feel so good and it didn't take much longer until he came, his cock twitching as it shot his seed all over the floor. That's when he passed out.

Blinking his eyes he first though he was in his own bed and everything had just been a dream but then he moved and the pain on his buttocks immediately proofed it hadn't, plus there obviously was something stuck into his butt hole. He winced at the feeling of the apparently huge device in his behind as he tried to turn.  
"Welcome back, sweetling. How are you feeling?"   
"Can you please take that out, Lady Claire." Pleadingly he looked at her over his shoulder.  
"Does it hurt?" She squeezed something into her palm and carefully rubbed it onto his sore skin.  
"Not too much. It just feels weird."  
"Don't worry. It'll be gone in a minute as you managed to get out of my hold for the rest of the day. Until then it stays in. Besides it looks great to see that large dildo buried inside you, sweetling." She put the bottle with the lotion onto the table and got onto bed beside him.  
"Let's just talk normal for a minute: I know you like to be more on the other end and you showed me yesterday that you're rather good at it as well, but pretty much every dom I know went through this training before he or she dominated a sub. What you did yesterday broke pretty much every rule I've ever heard of, however, I won't hold it against you as I once broke your trust, plus you're still quite young.   
We do it this way because then you'll know how it feels when you do something to your sub, for example when you use the cane on them. There is one rather big thing you haven't experienced yet and I'd like to know if you still want to learn about the whole BDSM thing."  
"Yes, I do." Furrowing his brows he looked at her.  
"Why?"  
Thinking about it he eventually replied "First I wanted for Melanie, but yesterday felt absolutely amazing, to have the power to decide what happens to the other person. And when you orgasmed it was... I don't quite know."  
"It felt like a reward for hard work?" She softly smiled at him.  
"Yes. Definitely."  
"Then you're going to be a good dom. And now I'll set you free." She opened the leather cuffs around his wrists, then his ankles before opening his collar. 

Finally she also tugged out the dildo and when he saw it in her hand his jaw dropped as its diameter was about three inches and it was about eight or nine inches long. Had that really been inside him???

Walking up the stairs he slowly began to realise just how sore he was and when he slipped into his undies he nearly screamed in pain.   
Once he was dressed Claire brought him to the door. "If you're sure you want this then come back Friday 4 o'clock. I'll clear that with your mum."  
"Okay?" Insecure he looked at her.  
"Don't worry nothing you won't survive. And now go. Sweetling." With a grin she watched how he clumsily got onto his bike and cycled away standing. Time for his final test.

 

The day at the beach had been amazing and it was already quite late when they got home. Emma had fallen asleep in the car already and Tom helped his mum to carry her upstairs to her room. Afterwards he showered and brushed his teeth.  
He didn't phone Melanie as they had texted earlier on the way home. And by now she would be at work but they had promised each other to talk the next day.

Soon he was fast asleep dreaming of Claire caning him until his butt was purple. He woke with a gasp feeling the throbbing pain on his backside. Searching for the lotion she had given him after caning him the first time he went through his drawers and finally found it.  
At the beach he had stayed in the cool water mostly and it hadn't been too bad, not even on their way home, but now... Quickly tugging down his shorts he rubbed the lotion onto his skin and got back onto the bed flopping onto his belly.   
Closing his eyes again he found himself wondering what she would do to him on Friday. And why did he have to come to hers that late? Well, at least he had two, no, one and a half day to recover. He drifted back off to sleep a bit later, this time dreaming of her kneeling before him and looking up at him submissively. 

 

In the morning he woke up with the feeling of wetness surrounding his dick and when he remembered his dream about face-fucking Claire and then spanking her before fucking her pussy it was no wonder.   
Slowly he rolled out of bed staring at the dark-stained sheets. Apparently he hadn't put back up his boxers after applying the lotion, so his seed had directly spilled onto his sheets. Fuck! 

After using more of the lotion he stripped his bed as he could use fresh sheets anyway and headed downstairs. He wasn't even half way down when his mum stopped him.  
"There you are, Thomas!"  
She never called him that except he had pulled some shit, although he had no idea what it could have been.  
"Morning, mum." He said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
Nodding apologetically she said "Morning. Sorry. But I am really disappointed. Claire called. She left a message saying you pulled a prank on her."  
Dumbfounded he stared at her with raised eyebrows, obviously not knowing what was wrong.   
"Putting white paint in her sunscreen! Are you mad?! She's a business woman! She can't walk around with white paint all over her. Luckily she didn't start with her face! I'm really disappointed, Thomas. I thought you like her?"  
With his mouth hanging open he listened to her. Well, she said she'd clear everything with his mum and apparently she decided to make his mum angry.  
"We'll go over to her and you'll apologise. Now!"

Not even half an hour later they stood at Claire's door and Tom expected her to open in nothing but her robe. But for once she was fully dressed, at least on the outside, although he was sure she wasn't wearing any underwear.   
"Diana? Hi. Everything good?"  
Was there a hint of white paint on her chest???  
"Yes. Sorry to disturb you but I thought this can't wait." She looked over her shoulder directly at him.  
Great, now he had to apologise for something he didn't even do, not recently anyway. "I am really sorry, L... Miss deWinter." Shit he had almost ruined it.   
Nodding Claire smiled. "Thank you, Thomas. But still I'd like to ask for your help. Tomorrow evening I'll have some guests over and it would be a great help if you'd be my waiter. I hope that's okay, Diana?"  
"Yes, sure. And he won't pull more shit! Right?!"   
With the last sentence she turned towards him and he quickly nodded trying not to look too indifferent.   
"Good. Thank you. Do you want to come as well?"  
Confused he looked at Claire. Why would she want his mum to be there?  
"No. I'll have to babysit for my sister. It's her wedding anniversary."  
"Oh, what a shame. Maybe next time."  
"Sure." They hugged briefly before Diana asked "Do you need some help today as well?"  
"No, thanks. Let him rest today, as I'll plan to use him utterly tomorrow."  
Swallowing hard his eyes met hers for a moment and what he saw somehow scared him.

Luckily they soon went back home and his mum more or less ignored him for the rest of the day. But being lost in his book he didn't even realise.   
In the afternoon heat he played video games with Emma as it was boiling hot outside. Sitting on the floor wasn't really comfortable for him so he wasn't concentrated on the game and Emma won one round after the other.  
"What's wrong with you today, Tom? Are you letting me win?"  
Sighing he nodded "Sure, baby sis."

They played for a while longer until Sarah's voice startled them. "Uhhh! Cover up your ass brother, nobody wants to see that!"   
Only then he realised his shorts and boxers had slipped down a little and the top of his buttocks was out in the open. Dropping the remote he quickly cover himself before anyone, especially his mum, saw the welts on his behind.  
He had checked himself out in the bathroom mirror in the morning before applying more lotion and it kind of was obvious that he had been beaten.   
Right on cue his mum walked in when Sarah said "Thank God your baboon ass is covered again" while jumping onto the sofa.   
That had been close!

 

The day seemed to stretch forever until finally at 9 in the evening his phone went of. A huge smile spread on his face as he saw Melanie's name on the display.  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
"Hello, Sir. How's your butt?"  
"Still quite sore actually and I fear it'll be worse after tomorrow night."  
"Why? What's going on?"  
"Well, she told my mum I had pulled a prank on her and now have to go to hers tomorrow at 4. She said I needed to be sure I wanted this and somehow I have the feeling it will be a tough night."  
As she had known Claire for a while, she was pretty sure what would happen but she wouldn't say anything, not to change his mind. "Probably more punishment."  
"Yeah, I thought so too. But she made it sound worse than that.” Sighing he shook his head “How about you? How are you feeling?"  
"Exhausted. Mentally mostly. There's this really nice old lady with a brain tumour, she's got no family and I spent almost the whole night at her bed talking with her."  
"My poor sweetheart. Maybe I can relieve you of some stress."  
"That would be lovely."  
"Good, then take off your clothes."  
He heard her moan and a bit of rustling as she obviously took off her clothes.   
"Done, Sir."   
"Good. Then touch your nipples. Gently at first." He listened to her moans growing louder and eventhough he hadn't planned to he soon was getting hard imagining her how she toyed with her firm, round breasts.  
"Now use your right hand to slip it between your folds and tell me how wet you are already."  
"Yes, Sir." Her voice was low which went right to his cock and he couldn't help but free his erection and touch himself. Gasping she finally said "I'm soaking for you, Sir."  
Somehow he started to like her calling him that, so he didn't chastise her. "God, I'd love to tease your delicious, little clit with my tongue before I'd tug on your piercing with my teeth."  
"Fuuuuuck! Yes, Sir. Please."  
"Rub your clit for me, baby. Fast." Her gasps and moans grew louder any moment just as did his. Working his hard cock fast he soon could see the first droplets of precum spill from his slit. 

They both were panting into their phones so very close to their climax and then she started to beg "Please, Sir, I need to cum. Please."  
"Alright, baby girl. You may." As she did she let out a sound which sent him right over as well with a loud grunt.   
That was when his door opened and his mum was staring at him as he was cuming into his hand with his mouth hanging open.

Quickly apologising she turned and closed the door behind her, her head a deep red. Grabbing a hanky from his night stand he cleaned up the mess he'd made.  
"Everything alright, Tom?" Her voice sounded lightly concerned.  
"Sure, sweetheart. My mum just walked in right when I came."  
She immediately broke out laughing and after the first moment of shock had subsided he stared to giggle as well.

They talked a bit more telling each other how much they missed one another before finally hanging up. Exhausted he changed into his cotton boxers and shirt before brushing his teeth.   
He was on his way back to his room when his mum suddenly appeared before him.  
"I'm really sorry, darling. I thought you were in pain, so I just didn't knock before I came in. Sorry."  
"Nevermind, mum. Next time I'll lock up." He didn't know why but somehow he didn't nearly feel as embarrassed as he should have.

After that qute satisfying conversation it didn't take him long to fall asleep after he had cuddled into his sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the pic is working  
> Here's the link:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9e/d4/02/9ed40225106bcf98e67c80e550f23f78.jpg


	18. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire once more pushes Tom's boundaries. But will she also respect his limits???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had your problems with chapters 10 and 11 be warned...

Friday morning Tom went grocery shopping with his mum and afterwards the whole family went to the local Italian restaurant enjoying a nice lunch.   
Once home again they all went out into the garden relaxing on deck chairs. Tom was lost in his book and nearly screamed his lungs out when his mum shook him lightly.  
"Sorry, darling. But its 3.30 already."  
For a moment he looked at her puzzled until he remembered Claire. Not wanting to go he pouted. "But mum, I..."  
"No discussion! Off you go." 

Somehow he had managed the whole day to distract himself from what would be waiting for him but now all sorts of horror scenarios came to his mind and he wanted to stay home more than anything. He went up to his room to change into a fresh shirt thinking he maybe should just go somewhere else instead of Claire's. Grabbing his phone he thought about who to text that he wanted to come over when his mum shouted his name from downstairs.

"What?!" He shouted back downstairs through his closed door.  
"Come on, hurry. I'll drop you off at Claire's on my way to your aunt's."  
Fuck! There was no escaping!

The closer they got to Claire's the faster his heartbeat got and finally his mum pulled into her driveway. To his surprise there were two delivery vans from a local delicatessen store unloading trays with food, crates with bottles, etc. Was she really giving a party?  
Confused he slowly got out and waving at his mum and little sister while he headed over to the door. Honking his mum drove off as he walked into the house almost bumping into Claire near the door.

"There you are, sweetling. Go upstairs to the bathroom. You know what to do. And when your finished wait in my bedroom. Naked." Winking at him she shouted at one of the caterers where she wanted everything.  
Even more confused he obeyed and headed upstairs. Did she want him to wear a butt plug or something while being the waiter to her guests? WTF?

About half an hour later he was sitting on her bed waiting for her to come in. Occasionally he heard some voices from downstairs and eventually car doors slam and the vans drive off. The house was quiet now and he grew nervous, not knowing what to expect.   
Her footsteps coming upstairs ripped him out of his trance and he waited for the door to open. On seeing him sitting on her bed naked, a huge smile spread on her face.  
"You look delicious, sweetling." As she spoke she quickly opened the zipper of her dress and a moment later she stood there in nothing but her underwear. "You'll fuck me now and then we'll get prepared for the night."

After opening her bra and dropping her undies she walked over to him. From the bedside table she got his collar and put it on him before reaching for his still flaccid dick.   
"Such a pretty cock for a little boy." Kissing the spot under his ear she shoved him backwards onto the mattress.   
He was hard in no time and without much foreplay she sank herself onto his erection.

Riding him hard they soon were close. Tom couldn't keep from staring at her wildly bouncing breasts as their skin slapped together. He loved the way he could thrust his hips up into her making her moan and near her climax even scream. It was a hard, exhausting pace and then she came. However, as she did she immediately pulled off him to make sure not to trigger his climax as well. Terribly close to his own climax he didn't realise how she quickly slipped a tight cock ring onto him.

Gobsmacked he watched as she got up from the bed and headed over to her wardrobe. A loud whine escaped him as protest of her neglecting him, or better his orgasm. Only when his eyes wandered to his painfully hard erection he finally noticed the black latex ring around his hard on. Frantically he started to tug on it but it wouldn't move, at least not immediately, and when he had it half way off his shaft Claire hit his hand with a riding crop.  
"Don't touch yourself. And the cock ring stays on. At least until your erection has subsided."  
With his puppy eyes he begged her wordlessly to let him cum but she just smiled. "I know, puppy. But you won't cum tonight. Not until you've earned it and now be my good, little pet and get on all fours."  
"Please, Lady Claire. I'm so close. Please." His hand automatically went back to the cock ring again.  
"STOP IT! NOW!" With the last word she brought the crop down on him again, though not on his hand, however, onto his sac which made him howl with pain. "I told you to stop it! And if you don't want another you'll get on all fours." 

With shaking arms and legs he eventually managed to get into position.  
"That's my good, little puppy." Tussling his hair she petted his back gently and as he eventually looked at her he saw she was wearing a tight, black leather corset with a short skirt and knee-high boots. Her breasts were pushed up nearly to her chin and the smile on her face made him shake even more.  
"Lady Claire, I..."  
"Shhhh. You won't speak for the rest of the night unless you'll need to use a safe word. Understood?"  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he nodded.  
"That's my good pet. Now I need to make you presentable for my guests."  
With shocked eyes he stared at her. She wouldn't let anyone see him like that, would she?!

"Don't worry. You'll be the prettiest, little fuck-toy tonight."   
"No, Lady Claire. I can't do that. Please. Anything but that!"  
Crossing her arms she gazed at him disapprovingly. "Didn't I just tell you to shut up?!"  
"But.."   
Again she brought down the crop on him, only harder than before. Wincing he tried to get off the bed but she firmly gripped his balls, so he only hurt himself when trying to get away.  
"By dominating me the other day you showed me you were ready for this and now you're being a coward and trying to run? No. You want to be a dominant, you'll get though tonight!"  
Questioningly he looked at her but she just shook her head.

He didn't know why but somehow he suddenly felt calm and he got back into position and soon her fingers were working him open. At least she had mercy on him and avoided his prostate and once four fingers went in with ease she stopped.   
"Now be a good boy and spread those lovely legs."  
Not knowing what she had planned he obeyed nonetheless. He had felt a little anxious but somehow she had managed to relax him with fingering him.   
Her hand gripping his now semi-hard dick brought him back to the situation he was in.  
"Good boy. I think we can take that cock ring off. At least for now." She tugged it off and he felt even more at ease, however, only for a moment as she suddenly was holding something firm against his balls. 

Expecting her to slap whatever it was against his balls he squeezed his eyes shut biting his tongue. But the pain never came. At least not the one he expected, as a moment later he also felt a similar thing on the other side of his balls and then they were firmly pressed together and away from his body. Now he could also feel something against the back of his thighs. Curious about what this was he turned his head only to see Claire smiling back at him while locking the thing in place.  
"Perfect." One of her hands squeezed his trapped balls while she winked at him. "Now my little puppy is almost perfect."

With that she got up from the bed and walked over to a drawer. Wanting to know what she had done he wanted to get up and look in the mirror but as he tried to straighten his legs a sharp pain went through his balls.   
"Fuck!" Now a rush of panic overcame him as he stupidly tried again with the same painful result.  
"Shhhhh, sweet puppy. I didn't tell you to move."  
"What are you doing with me?" His voice sounded totally whiny to his own surprise.  
"Well, you'll be my puppy tonight. And this device, called humbler, will make sure you'll stay on all fours. Hang on." She went over to a mirror near the door. She slowly turned it towards him and then he finally saw his predicament.   
His balls were trapped between two long boards and the edges of those were against the backs of his thighs, so there was no chance to get up without ripping his balls off.  
"What... Why... I... Do you..."  
"Shhhhh." She got onto bed next to him wrapping an arm around him as she felt the panic rise in hom. "You'll be my good pet tonight. In front of my guests and if you behave you'll get a reward. A really good one. Until then you'll do what I tell you to. Don't worry. Nobody will hurt you."  
"But I can't... What if somebody recognises me?"  
"All my guests are from out of town. Don't worry. And if they recognise you, you'll also recognise them. Try to relax."  
Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I can't do this. Not in front of other people."  
"Why not, sweetling? You won't be the only pet tonight."  
Confused he stared at her not understanding what she meant.  
"It's a BDSM party, sweetling. There will only be doms and subs. Nobody will judge you."

Right on cue they could here a car approaching on the driveway and she smiled at him. "First guests are here. Come. Let's greet them." She tugged on his collar making him follow her. "Oh, hang on. There's something missing."   
His mind was still processing what she had just said, so he let out a surprised yelp when she pressed something into his butt hole and as he moved again something fluffy brushed over his balls. 

Trying to see what it was he turned again without success but what he could feel was that she had put a butt plug into him.   
"Come on puppy." She tugged him off the bed and he nearly fell but she grabbed his collar tightly. He was still trying to see his backside, so he didn't realise at first that she was now also putting a leash on his collar, not until she tugged him along with it.  
"Now come on silly, we don't want to keep our guests waiting."  
Again he yelped lightly as she tugged on the leash choking him a little. Reluctantly he followed her, at least until they passed the mirror and he saw what was in his butt. Stock-still he stood in front of the mirror staring at the black, furry tail hanging down between his red buttocks.  
"Will you come now, pet?!" She tugged on the leash again but as he still didn't move she struck out. And right when the blow of the riding crop landed on his left buttock the door bell rang. " Move." 

His eyes wide and his mind in a hazy state he slowly followed her downstairs making sure not to fall he took his time. Once on the ground floor she headed straight for the door and when she opened it, she noticed amused that her pet was basically hiding behind her.

"Kate! Hello, darling."  
Tom watched as Claire hugged a small, blonde woman in a similar outfit than hers. Behind her, however, he saw a man with dark brown hair who was wearing nothing but tight leather pants and a collar. Absentmindedly he watched the whole greeting between them until someone was touching his head.  
"And who is this shy, little pet?" Kate was tussling his hair and petting his head.  
"That's my newest student." Claire explained while gently scratching the back of his neck right above the collar.   
"He's an absolute sweetheart." She squatted down in front of him bracketing his face and looking into his eyes. Lovingly she again petted him like you would with a dog and in a weird way he was actually enjoying this.  
"Why don't you guys come in?" 

She led them into her living room where trays with food were lined up at the wall and near the terrace a bar was set up with all the drinks. Claire just filled two glasses with champagne when Kate asked "And what has he done to deserve to be castrated? And spanked, obviously?"  
"He's been a very bad boy a couple of days ago and came repeatedly without permission. Plus he was quite disrespectful. Right, puppy."  
As he wasn't allowed to speak he nodded lightly staring ashamedly at the floor.

Over the next 30 minutes the guests arrived and every time Claire personally greeted them, her new pet always by her side. In total there were about 26 people present and almost every of the dominants had petted him, mostly on the head but two had also inspected his trapped balls closely and one man, who also had a male pet with him, had even stroked his cock a few times complementing Claire on it. 

His face had been a deep red when the last guests arrived and tears were welling up in his eyes. As far as possible he stayed behind Claire trying to hide as good as possible. 

Eventually everyone was eating and it had gotten a little quieter. Claire also headed over to the buffet and loaded her dish with him always at her side. Once she had enough she headed out onto the terrace where stools stood around. She headed over to one where a bowl was standing and sat down. She smiled softly at him but also saw his slight discomfort.  
"You're doing great, little puppy. Are you hungry?" To emphasise her praise she petted his head and placed a soft kiss onto his head.  
He nodded at her question and stared at her dish licking his lips.   
"You're really gorgeous." With a wink she slowly emptied half her dish into the bowl.

Accusingly he stared from her to the bowl and back. Chuckling she explained "Puppies have to know there place. And now eat while I get something to drink." Dropping the leash she stood up and left for the bar. For a moment he fought his instinct to run, at least until his brain interfered and convinced him that he wouldn't get far and he actually was starving, so he bent down and started to eat.

"That's my good boy." Claire put down another bowl with water in front of him before petting his head again. He tried to keep as much dignity as possible whilst eating like a dog. At least he wasn't the only one because there were about six other pets eating and drinking from bowls although most of them seemed to have more practice in that than him. 

He still was eating when a male voice said to Claire "Nice, little pet you've got there, Claire. Do you mind if Kristin makes friends with him."  
From the corner of his eyes he saw the two of them look behind him. "Not at all."  
Just when he bit into a piece of meat someone was touching his butt. Startled his head snapped up and he wanted to turn but Claire quickly grabbed his collar. "Stay!"  
Accusingly he looked up at her for talking to him like a dog.  
"He'd get ten lashes for that look from me!" The other dom explained gesturing to the riding crop next to Claire. All the time the other pet was sniffing at his behind occasionally even dragging her tongue over his butt.  
"I know something better." She said winking at the other dom. One hand still on his collar, she reached back to his butt and as suddenly cold air was hitting his sac he knew she had lifted the tail. "Be a good girl and lick his balls!"

He wanted to protest, so he opened his mouth but all that came out was a moan as the girl ran her tongue over his scrotum, over and over again. Soon his cock was rock hard and almost pressing against his stomach when Claire told the girl to stop. He winced in pain as his release was out of reach with his balls trapped like that.  
"Thank you, Kristin. I think you should thank her as well, puppy. - Come girl, stand in front of him."   
He watched as a girl with huge breasts walked past him presenting her round ass to him. Just like him she was wearing a tail which her master now lifted up to expose her naked pussy.   
"Go on, puppy. Lick her until she's soaking wet."

He didn't even know the girl and should lick her cunt??? Shaking his head he looked at Claire who in return looked at him angrily. "Do it! Now!" She grabbed the crop and as he still hadn't moved to execute his task she whipped him four times on the butt until his mouth finally was at the girls folds. 

Gently licking at her he soon could taste her juices which were rather sweet, similar to Melanie's, and when she eventually let out a loud moan as he sucked on her clit, Claire tugged him away.   
"Enough, sweetling." With wide eyes he looked at her as she nearly choked him with the collar. The girl was turning and took position next to him where her master ordered her to sit and she got up sitting back onto her heels her pussy wet with his saliva and her own juices.

A loud moan suddenly drew his attention and right in the middle of the terrace on a cushioned bench a girl was kneeling on all fours sucking some guy off while another one slowly fucked into her. In wonder Tom watched the scene as both man used the girl, occasionally squeezing her breasts or rubbing her clit. Then the man fucking her pussy withdrew and brought his cock to her other opening where he slowly pushed in without preparing her before. The girl let out a scream and Tom looked at Claire wanting to help the poor thing.  
Petting his head Claire quietly explained "It's her own fault. She shouldn't have stared at other men's crotches when her master was present. That's disrespectful and needs to be punished."

Now the man with his cock in her butt thrust harder and faster which made him feel even more uncomfortable until he heard the first moans coming from the girl. That was when another man told them to stop. He went over to them and positioned himself beneath the girl sinking her down onto his hard on (not a big one, though, as Tom noticed) and now three men were fucking the girl. And judging from the sounds she was making she enjoyed it.   
This only stirred his own arousal and as his balls painfully contracted he let out a whine.  
"What is it, sweet puppy? Are you hard?" Nodding he looked at her with tears of pain in his eyes. "Sit!"   
He didn't want to obey but what chance did he have really? 

Carefully sitting back on his heels his huge erection became visible to everyone looking in his direction. To his own surprise there even was precum leaking from his slit.  
When he saw at least five different people, men and women, glancing at him or better his erection, a deep blush spread over his entire body and he lowered his eyes to the floor.

From the corner of his eyes he saw feet approaching and a moment later a deep male voice spoke "Wow, Claire, your pet's got quite a marvellous penis. Would you mind if I..."  
"He's not into men. At all. Sorry, Carl."  
"I won't hurt him. I promise. Quite the opposite."  
"No, he's not available for that sort of play."  
"What a shame." The guy left again and feeling grateful Tom nuzzled his head against her side.  
"I know, sweetling. Although I would quite enjoy to watch that." She petted his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" Someone's voice shouted loudly. Tom nearly jumped out of his skin and even Claire flinched a little.   
A loud slap drew Tom's attention to Kristin who was still kneeling beside him and had just been struck over her huge breasts with what looked like a cane. Wining she looked up at her master apologetically but he wouldn't have it.   
"Appears my slutty pet wants your pet's cock in her!"   
Tom only saw her shaking her head with big tears running down her face.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. She was staring at him all the time. Even licking her lips." Again she was shaking her head wildly. "What do you say, Claire?"  
"Do you want to cum, puppy?" She petted his head and without thinking much he nodded. "Yeah, and you've been a good boy, so you deserve to." 

Kristin was forced on all fours again in front of him and her tail lifted while Claire still petted his head.  
"Now listen, sweetling, you are allowed to rut into her as hard and fast as you want. But as you both are pets you won't use your hands. Now go and fuck her like a dog and you may cum whenever you're ready." In shock he stared up at her, had she just told him to fuck another girl.  
"Please, master, no. I can't, I..." Her pleas were cut off by two hard strokes with a cane onto her butt.  
Hesitating Tom looked from her to Claire to her master but didn't make a move towards his fellow pet. He couldn't. She had begged not to, so he would basically rape her. 

Shaking his head he looked over to Claire pleadingly but her facial expression was stern "If you don't obey, you both will be caned. Is that worth it? Besides she knows what to say if she can't take it."  
With furrowed brows he looked back at the girl and slowly moved towards her. Only now he noticed that pretty much everyone was looking at them. Stopping in his tracks he wanted to turn back to Claire but a blow onto his balls with the crop made him proceed. 

Basically climbing onto the girl he slowly pressed the tip of his cock against her folds and it slid in with ease. Once he was sure his cock was in her he thrust forward and she screamed loudly at that, but clearly that wasn't pleasure.  
Wanting to pull out Tom immediately stopped when he felt the thin stick of a cane at his back.  
"Don't pull out. She's just a bit sore from a fisting earlier. Go on, fuck her."

"Please." A tear-muffled whisper came from her and he hesitated even more. Then Claire was kneeling beside him whispering in his ear "If you want to be a dom, those whiny words can't stop you. The only thing that does is a safe word and now fuck her raw."  
For a moment he thought about this and Claire was right, this shouldn't hold him back. So he pounded back into her nearly knocking her over. Again she screamed as he continued his merciless pace. Her tits were bouncing wildly to the joy of their onlookers and soon he was close. 

Biting his teeth together he could feel his balls once again contracting painfully and then he was free. Claire had obviously released his balls which only made him fuck the poor girl harder and a couple of thrusts later he shot his seed into her.

When he finally pulled out he noticed the girl was crying, hard. Guilt-stricken he looked from her to Claire and back. Had he hurt her that much?  
Her master was kneeling down beside her and held her. "Shhhh. You little slut wanted his cock and that's what you've got." Then he saw Tom watching them and smiled "Don't worry, puppy, she likes that. Right, darling girl."  
To his surprise Kristin nodded and said with her tear-muffled voice "Thank you."

The people around them had gone back to their conversations or whatever else they were doing. Claire tugged him back to her side and once more petted him. "Very well done, little puppy. I think you deserve some dessert. Stay here while I get it."

Looking around he suddenly found it was basically a normal garden party, only that the people were dressed weirdly or even naked, but they ate and conversed like you would at a normal party. The only thing that interfered this picture was, apart from the clothing, that some were performing sexual acts like blow jobs, etc.   
He watched a couple sitting in a quiet corner, the girl was kneeling before the guy and looking up at him. He was saying something to her and she nodded. In the next moment he opened his pants and she immediately sucked his dick into her mouth. God, he wished that were him and Melanie.

"Seeing something that you like?"  
Startled he saw that Claire had come back and was once more sitting next to him. Shrugging his shoulders his eyes landed on the huge slice of chocolate cake and vanilla ice on a dish. Involuntarily he licked his lips which made Claire chuckle.  
"You've got a sweet tooth, do you not, puppy?"  
With a shy smile he nodded as Claire dug a fork into the cake. Gathering some vanilla ice cream as well she brought it to his mouth. Questioningly he looked up at her and she nodded at him. "Go on, puppy. You deserve a treat. And I thought you might not want to eat from your bowl again."  
Grinning he eventually opened his mouth and she fed him. Occasionally she took a bite herself but most of the delicious cake was fed to him.

Afterwards Claire got up, with him tugged at her side (obviously) and talked to several people. Slowly he felt more self-confident as he strolled by her side. She was just talking to some woman when an older man approached her.  
"Claire, my darling girl!"  
She spun around and on seeing the man her face changed. At first Tom didn't realise how but then it hit him like train: her facial expression was submissive.

"Hello, Paul. When did you get here?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks.  
"Just arrived. How are you doing?"  
"Alright, I'd say. You?"  
"Great. I see you've got yourself a new pet." The man's green eyes stared down at him and something in his glance made Tom shiver.   
"Well, more trainee, I guess."  
"A future dom? He's too cute to be a dom."  
"Yeah, he's got the puppy-look perfected, but still... If you give him the chance to... " she trailed off but it was too late as Paul's interest was piqued.   
"You've seen him dominate someone?"  
Her answer consisted of stumbling random words until she clearly said "...just now he kind of dominated Kristin." She pointed over at the still lightly sobbing girl.  
"Is that the whole truth, baby girl?!" His tone was strict and somehow he suddenly knew: Claire had been his sub. Staring at the ground she shook her head.  
"Tell me!"  
"The other day I was teaching him bondage and he somehow overpowered me and... and dominated me."  
Paul's right eyebrow went up as he stared at Claire then down at him. "And you let that happen? I'm disappointed in you. How have you punished him?"  
"I caned, whipped and spanked him. Plus I fucked him. And... well, I guess, this being my pet thing is also a punishment."

For a few moments he was quiet, studying Claire. Eventually he nodded and looked down at Tom. "I guess you need some help. Come on!" Not waiting for an answer he grabbed the leash from Claire and quickly headed towards the basement basically choking Tom with the collar, although he followed as quickly as possible. 

Once they had entered the chambers of torture he handed the leash back to Claire.   
"Put a bigger plug into him and then he'll suck me off."  
Tom wanted to protest but full credit to Claire she immediately spoke up for him. "He isn't really into doing it with men, so I don't think..."  
"I don't want to marry him, he just has to suck me off."  
"But he hasn't done that before and I don't think he'll want to. Right, puppy?" Tom nodded looking at her pleadingly. "See..."  
"Bullshit! Since when have turned so soft?!"  
"Well, Paul, he's still quite young."  
"And what's the problem? You've surely sucked your first cock when you were younger than him."

The problem was Paul was a attorney and she didn't dare to tell him how old exactly Tom was. She bent down to him and whispered in his ear "Just try, okay? And if you don't want anymore use a safe word, okay?"  
Dreading what was to come he stared at the growing bulge in the man's pants while Claire pulled out the tail. She slowly stretched his hole again before inserting a bigger plug.  
Grinning at Tom Paul slowly unzipped his pants and his grin even grew bigger when Tom stared shocked at the huge erection springing free.

Like in trance he slowly crawled over to the guy, who probably was in his late 40s. A part of him was afraid and insecure but to his own surprise he found an almost equally big part of him wanted to try this.   
"As you are a man yourself, you should know what feels good, so go on."  
Turning his head towards Claire he hesitated for a moment. She had a sympathetic look on her face and wordlessly asked if he needed to use a safe word. Swallowing hard he turned backwards and slowly reached for the other man's cock.

Really careful he stroked up and down it a couple of times until he had gathered all his braveness and licked over the swollen head which immediately was rewarded with a moan. After this he got braver every moment and with every moan until he was bobbing his head up and down the man's shaft.  
"That's a good boy. Take it in your throat! Fuck!"   
Claire had knelt down behind him and slowly stroked Tom's cock, so by the time Paul was close to coming, Tom was rock-hard. 

Grabbing Tom's curls Paul pushed his mouth down on his shaft making the young man gag and cough around him as he shot his load down his throat.  
"That wasn't bad for your first time."  
Still coughing and fighting his gag reflex Claire pulled him off of the other man and gently wiped away his tears and the mixture of cum and saliva that was running down his face.  
"Well done, sweet puppy. Such a good boy."  
"Why don't you reward him with a nice fuck up his ass?" Paul suggested as he leaned back on the bed tugging his flaccid dick back in his pants.  
"Ahm, sure." She seemed insecure if Tom would be up for that but as she looked at him he just stared at her waiting for her to move.

Eventually she headed to her wardrobe to get a strap-on dildo when Paul had another idea.  
"Stand up pet!"  
Seeking help he looked over at Claire but she simply said "Obey him" while holding two rather big dildos. Slowly he got onto his feet with the older man watching.  
"Wow, he's got quite the boner. Even a bit bigger than mine." Teasingly Paul ran his fingers over Tom's erection. "Now stand by the cross, facing the wall."  
He didn't want to be bound while Claire would fuck him but he obeyed nonetheless, if it got too much, he still could use a safe word and somehow he trusted Claire, despite what she did in the past.

With quick moves he was bound to the four boards of the cross his arms and legs spread and his hard dick pressed against the wood. Then the plug was slowly tugged out of him only to be replaced by fingers a moment later.  
Tom was pretty sure it were Paul's fingers but somehow he didn't care, after all he had just sucked that man off. The fingers dug into his prostate almost painfully and from one moment to the next they were gone again.

He was already panting hard when Claire's large dildo was inserted and he was being slowly fucked. It was pure torture as she had denied him his orgasm earlier and now he was so close but the slow thrusts weren't enough. He saw Paul step up next to him and reaching a hand between his body and the wood hoping the stimulation would finally send him over. However, the good feeling soon turned into agony when he realised that another cock ring had been put on him.  
Crying out he started to beg "Please take it off, please. I need to cum. Please."  
"Only a bit longer, puppy." Claire said quietly.  
"Fuck, Claire, you're definitely too soft on him. Pull out!"

Right when she did the door opened and a few people came in curious about what was going on.  
"Oh, good. Company. Who wants to fuck that sweet, little thing?"  
To his horror he heard a couple of them saying "yes" or "sure" and he only processed what that meant when the first one was lining up behind him.  
"Hang on, anal sex with men is a hard limit for him!" Claire interfered, although he was half way to subspace and barely realised anything anymore.  
"You just had one of your largest dildos in him and anal is a hard limit for him?" Paul answered rudely.  
"He had a bad experience, thanks to me. So stop this!"

Again Paul stepped up to him reaching for his painfully throbbing cock. "Do you want to cum, pet?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Okay. You may. After you had three cocks up your arse. Okay?"  
That moment he couldn't think properly anymore, his only wish was his release, so he whispered "yes". That's when the first guy sank his dick into him.

Paralysed Claire watched the guy fuck into Tom ruthlessly a couple of times and when a pained grunt escaped him, HER pet, she started shouting "FOR FUCK SAKE, STOP THIS NOW. ALL OF YOU OUT. ESPECIALLY YOU PAUL! PARTY'S OVER!"  
Grabbing the first thing in her reach she took the cane lying on the table and brought it down on the guy, who still was pounding into her pet.   
With a yelp he finally pulled out and cursing left the room with the others.

She quickly untied Tom and took off the cock ring. His poor dick was already purple. Slowly she guided him over to the bed where she pulled him onto her lap pressing his head against her chest and stroking his cock.   
"Shhhh. Everything okay."  
Tears were running down his face "Now I won't be allowed to cum", he murmured sleepily.  
"Oh, you are allowed. Whenever you're ready, sweet pet. I'm so sorry. Now cum for me, okay?" She didn't have to say it twice as immediately spurts of cum shot out of his dick and onto her hand and stomach.   
With a groan he relaxed in her arms and a moment later he was asleep. 

Carefully she rolled him to his side and cuddled against him holding him tightly until she was sure he was fast asleep. As he started to snore lightly she finally got up and walked upstairs to make sure everybody had gone but of course the party was still in full swing.

Spotting Sam in the crowd she sent her downstairs to keep an eye on Tom because she knew Paul and that he wouldn't let it go so easily. She grabbed a microphone and thanked everyone for coming and wished them a safe journey home.  
Some people protested and just when she saw the first group out she caught Paul sneaking downstairs. Unfortunately the first guests leaving made everyone else leave as well, so she was basically trapped at the door saying her good-byes.

Eventually the house seemed to be empty and only Paul's and Sam's cars remained. She quickly ran back downstairs to find a still sleeping Tom cuddled against her and Paul was nowhere to be seen.  
"Thank goodness. Have you seen P..." Right then a groan drew her attention and to her amusement she found Paul bound to the St. Andrew's cross with a ball gag in his mouth.  
Chuckling she looked at her friend "How did you do that?"  
"Well, I just used the bathroom and when I came back he had the sweetling bent over the table, his dick half in him, so he was distracted and then I overpowered him. Your puppy helped me to tie him down before he fell asleep again." Lovingly she petted the sleeping boy's head.  
"Good. Thank you. Do you think we can carry him upstairs to my bedroom? It's more comfortable there. And quieter." With the last words she looked over to Paul.  
A smirk formed on Sam's face. 

Tom woke briefly just when he was wrapped in Claire's fluffy blanket. Blinking his eyes he saw Claire smiling down at him. "Sleep, sweetling. We just have to deal with something, then I'll join you."  
A brief grunt was all he uttered before he fell back asleep again. 

Nodding at each other Claire and Sam headed back downstairs. It would be a night Paul would never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one more chapter and an epiloge to come


	19. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Mel get back together

Blinking his eyes he first had no idea where he was. The room was dark apart from a little light falling in through a gap in the curtains and finally it dawned on him. Only now he realised a naked body was pressed against his back and for a moment he panicked thinking it was that horrible guy, Paul.  
Remembering the last time he had woken in his arms and how he had entered... Shaking his head he focused on the feel of the figure behind him and soon he was sure it was a woman as her soft breasts were pressed against his back. Claire. Surely.

Her breath was still slow and deep, so she was still fast asleep. Thinking he could get up and leave he started to slowly move away from her.  
He wasn't even half way out of bed when a strange feeling against his thigh stopped him. Proofing his theory he reached his right hand down to his crotch only to find a cock cage trapping him once again. With a sigh he sank back onto the bed waiting for her to finally wake up. 

It felt like hours later when he just had to get up as he needed to pee urgently. As quiet as possible he made his way to the bathroom. After he had relieved himself he stared down at the metal rings tightly surrounding his dick. Maybe he should just look for the keys and piss off.   
Knowing Claire he was sure the keys were close by, so he headed back to her bedroom and opened one of the curtains a bit more then started to search for the tiny thing that would give him his freedom.

He had searched the bedside table on her side without success and was just searching her desk when a chuckle startled him. "Looking for something, slave?"  
Spinning around he watched as she slowly sat up grinning at him.   
"Good morning, Lady Claire." He said stupidly which made her laugh even more.  
"Morning, slave. Why don't you come here?" She petted the spot in bed next to her and like on auto-pilot he moved towards her. While he got back onto the bed she rolled to her side, the blanket shifting and exposing her naked breasts.   
His eyes immediately were fixed on her slowly hardening nipples, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when she tugged at his confined cock, which was slowly coming to life. Letting out a whine he wanted to move backwards a little but didn't get far as her hold on his genitals was firm.  
"Know when I take this off, your training is over."  
Confused he looked at her not quite understanding.  
"Last night you had your last lesson: public humiliation. So you'll know how that feels to a sub."

Furrowing his brows he looked at her. "You know, for most subs public humiliation is the worst punishment. It starts with simple things as not being allowed to wear underwear or wearing a bondage harness underneath the clothes, having luv eggs in, and so on. And I think every dom should go through that once, only to know how it feels. So how did you feel?"  
He thought about it for a moment before whispering "Ashamed. Vulnerable. Exposed." A longer break followed "Taken care of."  
That made her smile widely "Very good. Don't forget that. Even when you punish your sub, let her know you still care for her, no matter how angry she's made you."  
Teasingly she ran her finger over his swollen balls. "How about a nice morning fuck under friends?" She stuck her index finger between two metal rings to tease his sensible cock head.  
"Ahm, sure. There's just one problem." Raising his eyebrow he glanced down to where her finger was still teasing him.   
"Right." Grinning stupidly she rolled to his side of the bed and pulled out the drawer of the bedside table presenting the key to him. 

With quick movements she set him free and his semi-hard dick immediately filled with blood standing proud. She stroked him a couple of times until precum was leaking from his slit, then she leaned in and sucked him into her mouth. After a handful of sucks, however, she stopped and leaned back. "Do you want to take over from here?"  
His eyes were wide with arousal as he watched her roll onto her back, her tits bouncing lightly. Swallowing hard he nodded and basically ripped the sheets from her body. Automatically she spread her legs for him and he didn't hesitate for a second.

 

Totally sated they sat at the breakfast table about an hour later, after several orgasms for both of them and a nice, hot shower.   
"So you don't want to have me here anymore from today on?" He asked eventually.  
"Absolutely not true. You are always welcome. Alone or with your sub to play a little. Oh, and I still got the pics of your cock. I'd also like an interview for the article."  
"I thought you already released those."  
"No. It just didn't feel right. But now... There's a proud, young man sitting before me who surely has no problem with people staring at his beautiful genitals. And maybe to share some info."  
"God! Mum would kill you if she knew any of this."  
"What? That I transformed her shy, little boy who ejaculated at the mere sight of a naked girl into a fine young man who knows what he wants and is rather good in bed."  
"Well, yes."  
They talked and laughed a while longer and around noon Claire drove him home.

The rest of the day was rather eventless. Several times he had tried to call Melanie but there was no response. She probably was in bed sleeping soundly after yet another night shift.

Just after dinner she finally called him. He quickly sprinted upstairs, so they were undisturbed.  
"Hey, darling girl. How are you?"  
Her only answer was a loud sob and Tom's whole body stiffened. "What is it, sweetheart? What's wrong?"  
Under tears and sobs she told him that Mrs. Lewis, the old woman, had died a couple of hours ago while she was sitting with her and that it hit her harder than expected, plus she was so tired and exhausted but she couldn't sleep.   
He tried to calm her on the phone which seemed to work as her sobs got quieter and the intervals between them got longer. Eventually she didn't answer him anymore, so he kept talking until a light snore came from her. He didn't dare to hang up so he lay in bed talking to her until his battery was flat.

For a while he just stared at the ceiling thinking about her, then he made a decision, he needed to be with her.  
It was already past eleven but he knew his dad would still be up, so he called him from their landline telling him he wanted to come to Oxford for a bit to hang out with him and some old friends.  
"Well, I've got some important meetings but I'd love to see you. Do your sisters want to come as well?"  
"Don't know. I'll ask them in the morning."  
"Alright son. Then I'll see you tomorrow. And now go to bed!"  
"You too. Old man." He said teasingly as he knew his dad would probably sit over his work for hours.  
"Careful, son. Good night."  
"Night, dad." He finally hung up and headed back to his room but by the time the sun rose he was still fully awake thinking about Melanie.

At six in the morning he couldn't stay in bed any longer and got up packing some things for his trip. And finally an hour later, he heard some movement from outside: his mum had gotten up.  
He waited a bit to give her time to get dressed and finished for the day when he went outside and almost bumped into her.  
"Morning, Tom. You're up early."  
"Yes. Couldn't sleep. I actually thought I could visit dad for a bit. Do you mind?"  
Worriedly she looked at him "Is everything alright?"  
"Sure. What do you say?"  
"Well, he's your father after all. But I can't drive you."  
"Just bring me to the station."  
"Okay. We'll just wait till your sisters are up. Maybe they want to go as well."

 

A few hours later he got off the train in Oxford. His sisters didn't want to go which he somehow was hoping for. Sarah wanted to hang out with her friends and Emma was invited to a birthday party on Monday, after that she'd come over as well.   
He took the bus over to his dad's house and let himself in with their spare key. Dropping his bag in his room he wanted to head straight over to Melanie's as he saw a little note on the desk in his room.

 

_Welcome home, son_   
_I'll try to be home by 7 pm. Maybe we can go out for dinner then._   
_If you're hungry meanwhile, there's some food in the fridge._

_See you later_   
_Dad_

 

Smiling he headed back downstairs and as he actually felt a little hungry he made himself a sandwich and after eating it got his bike out of the garage and cycled towards the address Melanie had given him.  
He wasn't sure if she'd be home but normally she had to be. Well, and it was supposed to be a surprise after all.

It took him a bit to find her apartment but eventually he rang her door bell and waited. First there was no answer, so he rang again. He almost wanted to leave when her door opened and she was staring at him with her eyes all red and puffy from crying.  
"Hi, sweetheart."  
She didn't say a word just fell forward wrapping her arms around him and crying heavily. Firmly holding her he kissed her forehead while slowly walking her into her hallway and closing the door behind them.

For a long while they just stood there like that, her head buried in his chest sobbing and crying. Finally she calmed a little and somehow disbelievingly stared at him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I thought you'd need me," he said with a soft smile which managed to turn the corners of her mouth up a little as well.   
"Thank you." Not waiting for him to say anything he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. "You're amazing."   
Wiping a tear from her cheek he smiled at her lovingly. He had really missed her.

"Come, I'll show you around." She led him through her tiny flat and ended only moments later in her bedroom, intentionally or not. On her bed were two stuffed turtles and with a smile he grabbed one.  
"You didn't tell me you've got room mates." To his surprise the turtle's shield was soaked in tears and only now after the initial happiness he realised how exhausted she looked.  
"You haven't slept much, have you?" Shyly shaking her head she fidgeted with her hands. "When do you have to go to work?" Somehow automatically his tone became full of authority which made her shiver lightly.  
"9, Sir." Her voice was thin and shaky.  
Checking the clock he saw she would still have about five hours to sleep. "Take off your clothes, sweetheart, and lie down."  
"Yes, Sir." Immediately she started to undress and after a moment of hesitation he got up and helped her as her fingers were shaking heavily.  
"Melanie, I don't want you to call me Sir, except when we're fucking. Okay?"  
"Yes, Tom. I'm sorry."

Once she was naked she got onto her bed looking at him longingly. "Is there something you want?" He had a clear idea what she wanted but he just had to hear it from her.  
"I want you, Tom."  
"What exactly?"  
"I want you to fuck me. Hard. Please, Tom."  
Teasingly he brushed his fingertips over her naked breast. "Okay, then spread those lovely legs and show me how eager your pussy is for me."  
She didn't hesitate a moment and let her legs fall open showing him her swollen lower lips. With a grin he took off his shirt and pants leaving on his undies for the moment. Climbing onto bed between her legs he grabbed both plushies. "What's their name?"  
"That in your right hand is Eddie and in your left is Turtly."  
"So... They are male. You spend your nights with two men in your bed?"   
"Tom!" Rolling her eyes she tried to grab her two friends from his grip but he wouldn't have it.  
"Stop that! Bad, little slut. Put your hands above your head. We're going to have a little foresome here." Her eyes widened as Tom brought the plushies head's to her already semi-hard nipples and teased her with them.

First he focused on her breasts but eventually he ran the soft toys all over her body. Putting them onto her heaving breasts he leaned down and gently licked his tongue over her wet slit. Immediately her hips bucked and the toys fell off her body.  
"So needy, my little fuck toy?" He was rock-hard by now and couldn't wait to thrust his dick into her. Palming his cock through the thin fabric of his shorts he watched her lick her lips. "Please, Tom, I need your cock. Please."  
With a wide smile he finally brushed his boxers down over his hips and without much fuss buried his erection inside her making them both gasp.

At the beginning the sex was slow and tender but the nearer they both got the harder the thrusts got, so finally he was roughly pounding into her making her moan and in the end even scream. Just as she orgasmed someone was angrily yelling and beating his fist against the wall. "This isn't a god-damn brothel!"  
In response Tom came as well with a loud gasp shooting his seed into her.

Exhausted he pulled out and rolled to her side wrapping her in his long arms.  
"That was amazing. Thank you, Sir."  
Pinching her rosy nipple he smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her deeply. "Yeah, it was." He grabbed the blanket and tugged it over their naked bodies. "And now sleep."  
Smiling at him she cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. "You are amazing, Tom. Thanks or coming. I can't tell how happy I am."  
Only moments after that she was fast asleep in his arms. He felt pretty tired himself but he needed to be home when his dad came back from work. 

At about six o'clock he sneaked out of her flat after setting her alarm and leaving a note

 

_Dearest Melanie_

_I had to go home as my dad would be worried (and probably pissed off) if I hadn't been home. I really enjoyed seeing you again and I can't wait for tomorrow._   
_Go home after your shift! Go straight to bed and sleep! I'll be there in the early afternoon, so we can have some more fun. Oh, and those are orders, little girl._   
_If you need anything, feel free to call at any time._

_See you tomorrow_   
_Tom_

 

The evening with his dad was rather nice, they went to his favourite restaurant and talked about girls, cars, sports, etc. Tom couldn't quite remember the last time he had gotten along so well with his dad.

 

The next morning he slept almost until midday and once he was up he couldn't wait to see Melanie and show her his bondage skills. Only after lunch, when he headed over to hers, he thought about whether she'd have ropes. Damn.  
He arrived at her door at two o'clock and almost expected her to still be asleep but she immediately answered the door. A huge smile spread on her face when she saw him.  
"Hi, Tom."   
"Hi, darling girl."  
They kissed passionately and touching each other eagerly stumbled inside. Breathless Melanie finally pulled away looking at him regretfully "I'm afraid we can't be too loud. My landlord was here earlier complaining about the noise last night. My neighbour apparently called him."  
"Idiot!" Tom was really angry and thought about going over to that idiot but he didn't want Melanie to have even more trouble. "Well, why don't we grab some toys and go over to my dad's house. He's at work till seven or even longer, so..."  
"Sounds perfect." Happily grinning she threw her arms around him grinning even more.  
"Let's just get some stuff and we can go. What kind of toys do you have?"  
"You mean apart from two cute little plush turtles that I'll blush now every time I see them?"  
"Watch your tone, little girl!"  
"Sorry, Tom."  
"It's alright. Now where are your vibrators and stuff like that. Do you have ropes?"  
"Actually I don't have anything like that. Normally the doms have the toys."  
Furrowing his brow he thought about what to do.

 

About half an hour later they pulled up outside a sex shop in her car. Luckily he had gotten some money from his account, more to invite her out or something but, well...  
They entered the shop and Tom immediately blushed crimson on seeing all the dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, sex dolls, etc. Insecure he walked over to the vibrators but on seeing the prices he nearly choked. 

Finally he bought a packet with three different-sized butt plugs, leather cuffs, some sexy underwear and lube (obviously). However, he was disappointed somehow as they didn't have any ropes.   
Once back in the car she suggested to go to the next hardware store to get ropes.  
"But the next one is on the other side of town and I don't think my pants will survive that." He palmed his obvious erection through his pants while looking at her.  
"I could suck you off, Sir."  
"Here? No. Let's get you to my place and out of those clothes."

He directed her to his dad's house and as they stopped in front of it her jaw dropped. "It's fucking huge!"  
"I know. And you haven't even seen the back yard. Come." He grabbed her hand and tugged her inside. "Do you want a tour?" He hoped she'd say no, so he could get her to his room and fuck her and she could sense that.   
"A tour would be nice. Yes." His erection was even more obvious now, so she wanted to see what he'd do. Her own panties were a mess by now as well but still... To her own surprise he seemed to know her better than she'd wished.  
"You little minx. You'll need to be punished for being such a tease! Come!"

Roughly grabbing her hand he tugged her along to his room and once the door was closed behind them he ripped her shirt over her head.   
In an instant they both were naked and desperately staring at each other, then Tom suddenly slid into full dom-mode. She needed to be punished after all!  
"On your knees and suck me off, little slut!" Her eyes widened at his sudden harsh tone but she also couldn't stifle a moan of approval as her slick tunnel clenched.  
"Yes, Sir." How could he change from normal boy into full-on dom so fast? 

She got onto her knees before him and without hesitation sucked his rock-hard cock into her mouth. Expertly she worked him until he came down her throat.  
Seductively she licked the last droplets of cum from the head of his cock and then gathered some from the corner of her mouth with her index finger and sucked it into her mouth.  
"Thank you, Sir. That was delicious." She sat back on her heels and spread her legs to show him her soaking pussy. In fact he could see a trail of her juices running down her thigh.

With a grin he sat back onto his bed and stared at her.  
"So wet already, my sweet, little slut. Do you want me to make you cum?"  
"Yes. Please, Sir."  
In return to her cheekiness he just replied "Not yet." Winking at her he got their shopping bag and emptied it on the bed. She watched with wide eyes as he opened the wrapper with the butt plugs and grabbed the middle one and the lube. "On the bed with you. On all fours."  
"Yes, Sir."

While she got into position he had to think about the mess they'd make. "I'll just get a towel." With a smack to her butt he left the room and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. He got the big towel he had used last night after his shower and just when he wanted to head back, his eyes landed on his dad's robe, or better the cord around the waist.   
Grinning he headed back to his room where he spread the towel over the bed and walked over to his dresser where his own robe hung. He tugged out the cord and threw it onto the bed. He didn't know if it would be long enough for what he wanted to do but he'd just improvise. 

Meanwhile Melanie had placed herself onto the towel, her legs where already shaking in anticipation. Ghosting his fingers over her butt he grabbed the bottle of lube with his other hand and poured some into his left palm. He coated his right index finger and slowly brought it to her tight ring of muscle. First he teased her a little and then gently pushed in. His finger was easily swallowed while he watched in wonder. He had thought it would be harder but it almost felt like her butt hole would suck his finger in.  
"Such a eager girl." In response a moan came from her and when he thrust his finger in and out slowly her legs began to tremble even more. 

He took his time and when he finally added another finger her juices had already run down to her knees. While he scissored his fingers inside her she let out a desperate moan as his long, dexterous fingers stretched her in that delicious way.  
"Please, S... Aaaaah!... Sir... Faster... Please!"   
"So desperate?" He was already hard again but didn't want to rush and hurt her.  
"Yes, Sir! Please."  
"Impatient, little slut." With the last word he shoved three fingers into her eager butt which drew an even more desperate sound from her. 

He teased her a while longer with slow thrusts until he finally replaced his long digits with the butt plug. "That's my eager, slut. Basically swallowing that plug. And what should I do now?"  
"Fuck me!" She blurted out before she could stop herself. "Please."  
Wiping his fingers on the towel he, out of instinct, slapped his palm against her wet folds.  
"Not yet." Her response was a whine that actually made him laugh a little. "You really want my thick cock in you, don't you?" To further her misery he ran his hard tip over her slit but refused to enter her.  
"Sir, please." Her voice sounded weird and it took him a moment to realise she was crying.

Soothing her he wrapped his arm around her and placed gentle kisses on her back. "Soon, sweet girl. First though..." He reached for the cord with his other hand. As soon as she felt the fluffy fabric against her breasts she let out a gasp full of arousal.   
With wide eyes she watched as his long fingers tied the cord tightly around her breasts. A whimper escaped her once he tied the final knot confining her breasts tightly.  
"Now on your back and show me what is mine."  
She didn't hesitate for a second and lay on her back spreading her legs as wide as possible. 

Tom looked down on her soaking wet, lower lips then up to her tightly bound breasts and almost came just like that. "You are perfect, sweet girl." With that he got onto the bed as well, lined his cock up with her entrance and with one hard thrust he entered her sending her over the edge already. 

"Did I allow you to do that, little girl?"  
“No... Sir... I'm sorry." She was panting really hard and struggling not tu cum again.  
Thrusting slowly into her he was rather surprised how much tighter her pussy felt with the butt plug. With Claire it had also been tighter but with Melanie it was even better. Eventually he couldn't hold back any longer and began to wildly pound into her and with every thrust her moans grew louder and the sounds their genitals made when meeting got wetter.   
At some point he just couldn't hold back longer and hissed "Cum, little slut." With a relieved gasp she did her walls clenching around his erection.    
"Fuuuuck! So tight!" Grunting he came as well shooting his hot, sticky seed into her.

Panting hard he stayed where he was, his dick buried deep in her and only when her breathing had normalised, the contractions of her tunnel subsided and he dared to move. As he pulled out he stared down at the towel where there bodies had been joined. Jaw dropping he slowly lifted it only to see that the thick fabric was soaked through.  
"Did I squirt all over the towel, Sir? I'm really sorry but it felt so good."  
"Squirt?" He had heard the word before but it took him a moment to remember Claire squirting in his face. "Did you?"  
"Yes, Sir. I'm so..."  
"Don't be." He had brushed away his surprise and slowly brought the dry part of the towel to her pussy wiping her dry. "Such a beautiful cunt."

Grinning like a fool he got up. "Do you want to get rid of the plug?"  
"No, Sir. Not yet if that's alright." She smiled at him shyly.  
"Alright. I'll just get rid of the towel. Be right back."   
After throwing the messed up towel into the hamper with the dirty laundry he quickly headed downstairs to get something to drink and some cookies.  
Once back in his room he watched in awe as his whitish seed was slowly seeping from her slit which made him gasp in a wave of arousal.

They spent the afternoon in bed talking and fucking - obviously. After he had pulled out the butt plug, cleaned it and hidden it in a drawer she begged him to fuck her ass.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, please. Just maybe use a condom."  
"I don't..." Yes, he had a condom. A friend had once given it to him and he had waited for about four years to now finally use it. It surely would be expired by now but it wouldn't matter. Quickly searching his drawer he eventually found it under an old porn magazine.  
He eagerly rolled it on and coated it with lube before pushing into her butt.

Again he started slow but as he was sure she enjoyed it, he got braver and fucked her rather hard and then the door to his room opened.  
"Tom, I'm home. I th... Shit! Sorry!"  
Quickly slumping down on Melanie he made sure to cover her as good as possible. "Dad!" The door closed again and heavily breathing they stared at each other for a moment then chuckled before resuming their fucking.

Half an hour later they both headed downstairs, dressed of course. His dad was sitting on the sofa a glass of whiskey in hand.   
"Dad?" Tom tugged Melanie along with him. Somehow he feared his dad would be furious but as he turned and saw them a grin spread on his face.  
Leaving out a relieved sigh Tom introduced Melanie.   
"Nice to meet you, Melanie." His dad shook her hand with a warm smile on the face.

He questioned them how they met and where Melanie was going to school and when he heard she studied already a slightly proud expression spread on his dad's face.  
They ordered some food and as they sat and ate Tom couldn't help but notice his dad's occasional stare to her breasts, so he had clearly seen the piercings.

After dinner she excused herself as she once more had the night shift and wanted to shower and get changed beforehand.  
"I hope I'll see you again, Melanie."  
"I think so, Mr. Hiddleston." She smiled at him as Tom led her out. He brought her to her car where they kissed again.  
"I'll miss you, sweetheart."  
"I'll miss you, too. Sir. And your amazing cock."  
"Why don't you come around tomorrow again after you've slept a little."  
"Sure." They kissed again before she drove off.

When he walked back in his dad was already waiting by the door.  
"I hope you've used a condom."  
"Yes, dad." Well, not a total lie. "Plus she's on the pill."  
Nodding contently he put an am around his son's shoulders. “Good man!”

While they cleaned up his dad asked him loads of indecent questions to which just replied "Dad!" rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much it. Only the epiloge left. Hope you enjoyed it


	20. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a switch to present days...

"... Sir?"  
"Hmm? What?"  
"Penny for your thoughts, Sir."   
He looks down into her smiling face. His back is resting against the headboard and his little pet is curled up against him, her huge blue eyes gazing up at him.  
"How's your ankle, baby girl?"  
"Better, I think. The pain killers might have helped with that."  
"I am so sorry. I..."  
"We both wanted it, Sir." With a grin they both remember how she ripped open the front door to greet him only a few hours ago. He took her right against the closed front door and when they wanted to go upstairs a bit later but they had only made it to the stairs before they had to do it again. Unfortunately she slipped and twisted her ankle badly.  
"Still. I should have grabbed you." He gently runs his fingers through her curly hair. For a while they silently lay there touching each other.

"So?"  
Confused he looks down to her. "What?"  
Rolling her eyes she asks again "What were you thinking?"  
"If your foot wasn't hurt, I'd spank you till your butt would be purple."  
"Yes, Sir. Sorry." To amend her misdeed she gently rubs her hand over his fabric covered crotch. Why on Earth is he wearing those torn sweats all the time?  
"Well, Kate, while you've got your foot x-rayed at the hospital I met someone."  
"The brown-haired doctor? I saw you talking to her. She's pretty. Who is she?"  
"Such a curious, little pet?"  
"Yes, Sir. And jealous."  
That makes him chuckle and he slowly tugs the blanket off her naked chest. "Don't be. It has been over with her for a while. Her name's Melanie. She was my first."  
"Your first? First what? Sub?"  
"Well, yeah, I guess. Plus, THE first."  
"Now I'm really jealous. How have you met? And haven't you told me you were trained as sub before you became a dom?" She continues to tease his shaft through the fabric.  
"Long story. And now stop this!" He grabs her wrist and puts it down on his thigh.   
"How long have you been together?" She rolls onto her belly presenting her heavy breasts to him.   
"Almost two years." He can't help but get hard at the view before him. "We split up because we both were too busy studying." 

As she is injured he doesn't want to take her, so he leans his head back staring at the ceiling and thinking about anything but the amazing woman in bed next to him. Just when he thinks he's got his composure back together her fingers wander into the waistband of his favourite sweats searching for his manhood.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Angrily he watches as she tugs his shaft free, pushes back his foreskin and licks her tongue over his slit.   
"I was thinking we could continue where we left off. Sir." Slowly she strokes his thick, long shaft occasionally placing a kiss onto the sensitive tip.   
"You're injured already."  
"Well, we don't have to leave the bed. And besides I think it's THAT time of the month." A mischievous grin spreads on her face.  
"Is it?" He swallows hard as he feels his erection grow.   
"Yes, Sir."  
"There's something I don't get, baby girl. You want my baby but you don't want to go public with me." Seductively he pulls off his shirt.  
"I don't want people to buy my books because I'm the girlfriend of... I know you hate to hide but I don't think I'd be able to cope with all the paparazzi shit."  
Slowly he sits up and rolls her onto her back spreading her legs as wide as they will go before shedding his sweats. "And if I ordered you to go with me to the premier of Kong in a few weeks? You would have to obey." Teasingly he runs his fingers over her wet pussy finding her surprisingly ready for him.  
"You wouldn't, Sir." She whispers insecurely.  
"I'll tell you something, pet. I'll fill you with my seed until you carry my child and then you'll have to go." Winking at her he placed a gentle kiss onto her slightly round belly knowing she was self-conscious about her curves. "And if you'll only go when you're pregnant I'll have to immediately impregnate you again after you've given birth. Until you either agree to go whenever I want you to or we've got at least ten children."  
With wide eyes she stares at him not knowing what to say.

"Look at that, my sluty, little pet is lost for words." Grinning he lined his cock up with her entrance and with one hard thrust entered her.   
Pinning her hands above her head he fucks her furiously, so she'll feel him every second for the next couple of days. With every thrust her breasts bounce wildly which only encourages him more.  
"And... for... a... start... you'll... come... visit... my... mum... tomorrow." Between every word he roughly thrust into her.

She has feared to meet his parents ever since they have met because parents never liked her, she was too shy and quiet around new people and not wanting to disappoint Tom she has always refused to go so far, even spent Christmas day alone – at least until he stood at her doorstep in the late afternoon.   
"No, Sir! - Aaaaah! - Please." She begs him while he keeps hitting the right spots within her.  
"If you cum, you will." Now he adds his long fingers on her clit and rubs her little nub fast.  
"No! - I..." She has no chance to finish as a hard slap against her left breast stops her.  
"No arguing, little slut." She is lost as he knows how to push her buttons and a few moments later she cums screaming "Tooooooom!"

With a growl he releases his seed into her before pulling out slowly. Grabbing two pillows he lifts her hips and puts her down, so her lower half is lifted upwards. He gets another pillow and gently puts her sprained ankle on it.  
"What are you doing?" Blinking she watches him curiously.   
"Gravity, darling, so my seed will stay were it belongs." Pinching a nipple he slowly gets up. "Don't you dare and move!"  
"Yes, Sir." Her eyes are fixed on his perfect butt as he walks towards the door "Where is Mr. Rear-of-the-Year going?"  
He turns around blushing and she starts to giggle as she knows he hates to be teased with stuff like that. "Calling my mum to tell her we'll come around tomorrow."  
"But I didn't..."  
"You came." His brows furrowed "Unauthorised, for which you'll pay later. - Don't worry. She'll like you."

As he has ordered she stays in position only tugs a blanket over her body as the cold air in the room sends chills over her skin. From somewhere in the house she hears him talk, to his mum, obviously. Over the last couple of month she has often listen to him talking to her and now she can tell by only his tone to whom he's talking.

Finally she hears him come back upstairs and a part of her can't wait for it, after all he had been gone for about a week.   
"There you are. Good girl. Eagerly waiting for me with your legs all spread." 

Lifting the blanket off her lower half he inspects her pussy, gently opening her inner folds. "Greedy, little cunt of yours seems to have swallowed all my cum. I think I might give it a bit more. First though..." He is heading towards the dresser they hide their toys in. "After all you need to be punished." He's lifting a riding crop out of the drawer with his right hand and a small butt plug with his left. She knows how he'll use both items and in anticipation her body begins to shudder.  
"Which one first, little slut?"  
"The plug, please, Sir."   
"I knew you'd say that." Well, she hates the pain of this one as he can easily slide it into her without stretching her first. Grinning he brings it to her mouth letting her wet it a little, for at least some comfort, before slowly pushing it into her tight ring of muscle.

A pained groan is escaping her as the cool metal breaches her and the painful stretch runs through her body.   
"Shhhh. I think you'll wear that tomorrow as well."  
In shock her eyes widen as she pictures herself sitting awkwardly down on his mum's sofa.  
"No, Sir, please."   
"Be a good girl and I might think about it. - Don't worry. She'll love you. And now to your punishment." Striking out with the crop he has to laugh at the whine coming from her as he knows she loves this particular punishment.  Then he brings the leather bit down onto her folds.

Repeating this he continues until her entire pussy and half her mound are red and swollen. She's crying like a baby but he knows it's more that she's fighting her orgasm than the pain. Placing the crop on the bed next to her he slowly crawls towards her. As she feels this she opens her tear-stained eyes only to see him grab his long, hard shaft and slap it against her tortured genitals. A loud groan escapes her lips and as he hits her clit she is even screaming.

"Do you want your master's cock, little slave?" Teasing her even more he enters her but not more than an inch before pulling out again. Her eyes are glued to his while she nods frantically.  
"What's that, slut? I can't hear you."  
"Pl...please...Sir... Let...me...have your...magnificent...cock...and...fill me...to...the br...brim... Please!"  
With a broad smile he slowly thrusts into her until the tip brushes against her cervix. 

The slow pace he's setting gradually drives her mad so she basically screams at him "FUCK ME HARDER. - Please, Sir."  
A devilish grin on his face he grabs her hips whilst pulling out slowly and then he thrusts his full length into her as fast and hard as he can. She's screaming on the top of her lungs as he keeps fucking her in this merciless pace until he finally cums inside her.   
Once again she's crying desperate for her own orgasm. Placing his thumb on her clit he gently rubs it. "Cum whenever you're ready, little slave."  
It doesn't need more then a few more strokes and she cums around his softening dick.

Exhausted he pulls out and falls down on the bed next to her.  
For a while they lie in silence next to each other, his arm wrapped around her body caressing her.   
"How are you feeling, love? And how's your ankle?"  
"Exhausted and alright. Thank you, Sir. That was amazing." She smiled at him widely. "Oh, and by the way congratulations to your Golden Globe. Well deserved. And I liked your speech."  
Raising an eyebrow he looks at her irritated not knowing if she was teasing him. Leaning in she pecks him on the cheek. "I really did. You're cute when you're nervous. And you're an amazing guy. I love you, Tom."  
This puts the smile, which she loves so much, back on his face. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's it.  
> Already working on the next story which will be less smutty (although there's a threesome in the first chapter) and more romantic.
> 
> Thanks for reading guys and thanks for all your kudos and nice comments.


End file.
